


Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon

by PrincessRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cow-Girl, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Futanari, Harem, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Shota, Threesome - M/F/F, Threesome - M/M/F, Threesome - M/M/M, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is an alternative retelling of my current story Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature. It will follow a similar route as the previous story, but there will be a few changes due to the differences.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Original Girly-Boy Character(s), Master/servant - Relationship, Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)/Original Girly-Boy Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Suiren | Lana/Original Girly-Boy Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. An Ass Banging Under the Moon

It was a beautiful spring night in Hau'oli Outskirts of the Alola region. The stars and moon were out casting light on the Alola island, flowers were in bloom, and there was a light breeze that blew across the land.

In a house in Hau'oli Outskirts, in a feminine bedroom fit for a princess, the double doors opened up, and what appeared to be a young girl with milk chocolate brown skin, beautiful ass length amber brown hair with a streak of white in her bangs, and sparkling sky blue eyes with circle-shaped lining in them made her way into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She appeared to be a petite girl at the height of one hundred twenty-two centimeters or four feet tall, but she was a voluptuous girl despite her short stature. She had a toned body, average arms that weren't too thick or thin, thick thighs, a very large ass with a lot of depth that made it stick outwards, a slim waist, and very large breasts. Her long amber brown hair flowed down her back to her ass, with two strands framing her face down to her shoulders in front of her ears, and yellow flower clips held her bangs at the sides.

She turned and bent over to take off her socks, flashing her panties under her skirt. If the bulge in her panties was any indicator, then she was more than just a girl down there. She stood up and turned slightly, placing her hands on the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up to take it off, struggling to get it over her breasts until they popped out, revealing her very large breasts with puffy areolas and nipples. She cast her shirt onto the floor with her socks and turned slightly, placing her hands on the waist of her skirt and wiggling it down until she got it past her ass cheeks, where it came off easily. She cast her skirt onto the floor with her shirt and socks, placing her hands on the waist of her panties and wiggling it down, which made it bunch up and hang across her ass cheeks until she got it past her ass cheeks, where it came off easily, revealing that she was a he. However, he was an unusual boy, for he was a Cow-Girl, or more accurately, a Cow-Girly-Boy with white cow ears, white horns, and a white cow tail with a black tip, but he thought of himself as a female.

It wasn't something that her mother forced upon her. Ever since she could remember, she had always liked feminine things. Feminine clothes were just so cute, and there was so many choices to choose from.

Meanwhile, in another house in Hau'oli Outskirts, in a feminine bedroom, what appeared to be a young girl with caramel brown skin, beautiful braided black hair with side-swept bangs, and sparkling pale blue eyes with moon lining in them, wearing a loose light cream colored t-shirt with light pink and gold flower patterns spread across it tied at the bottom, slightly revealing the dark skin of her stomach and very low cut teal shorts was looking out her bedroom window into the window next door, watching the Cow-Girl get undressed.

 _"She's not a Cow-Girl,"_ she thought as she saw her take her panties off. _"She's a Cow-Girly-Boy."_

She placed her hands on her shorts and pulled them down, revealing that she was a he, or more accurately, a Girly-Boy. He put his hands on his dick, which was a bit bigger and thicker than the Cow-Girly-Boy's at ten inches long and ten inches in girth, and started masturbating his dick to him, watching as he got dressed in his pajamas, consisting of light pink pajama pants that was designed to let his cow tail flow freely behind him and a white and purple short-sleeved shirt.

He saw him make his way over to the window and look out before his cheeks flushed slightly pink.

His cheeks flushed slightly pink, and he stopped masturbating his dick before opening the window and going back to masturbating his dick to him.

The Cow-Girl continued to watch him for a little bit before he opened the window, turned around, and placed his hands on the waist of his pajama pants.

 _"Oh, yes, take them off,"_ he thought.

He watched as the Cow-Girl wiggled them down, pushing his cow tail between his ass cheeks until they was halfway across his ass cheeks. He pulled his cow tail out of his pajama pants and bent over, pushing his pants down further before backing up toward the window, sticking his ass out, looking back at him.

He stopped masturbating his dick and pulled his shorts up before climbing out of his bedroom window. He made his way over to the window of the house next door and behind the Cow-Girl, who turned back around before pulling his shorts back down, placing one hand on the Cow-Girl's ass and grabbing his dick with the other hand, moving his dick to the crack of his fat ass cheeks that hid his ass hole. He pushed his dick between his ass cheeks until he found his ass hole and rammed his dick inside, spreading his ass hole and going balls deep.

 _"Oh, yes! It's so damn tight,"_ he thought.

He started moving his hips relentlessly, banging the hell out of the Cow-Girl's ass, making his balls smack against his pajama covered balls and his ass cheeks jiggle.

 _"Oh, fuck! It's so amazing! Her ass is clenching me so tightly! I'm about to cum already!"_ he thought, feeling himself getting closer to his release. _"Fuck that ass! Fuck that ass! Fuck that ass!"_

He banged the hell out of the Cow-Girl's ass a few more times before he rammed his dick inside as he came, filling the Cow-Girl's ass with his cum.

 _"More… More,"_ he thought, loving the feeling of the Cow-Girl's ass and the way his ass cheeks jiggled.

He started moving his hips relentlessly while cumming, painting the Cow-Girl's ass walls in his cum, banging the hell out of his ass, making his balls smack against his pajama covered balls and his ass cheeks jiggle.

He continued to bang the hell out of the Cow-Girl's ass until he came two more times, filling up his ass with his cum until it leaked out of his ass.

After he came in the Cow-Girl's ass the last time, he pulled his dick out and shot the rest of his cum on his ass cheeks before pulling his shorts up and making his way back to his bedroom window. He climbed back into his bedroom and turned around to look back at the Cow-Girl, who still had his ass sticking out the window.

 _"Before my Pokemon journey is over, I will make you my little slut,"_ he thought with determination before closing the window and disappearing from view.

Meanwhile, in the other house, the Cow-Girl was reeling from the pain and pleasure. Once he recovered, he moved forward, stood back up, and wiggled his pajama pants up that was wet, having came from his own penis when the girl or boy came in his ass. He wasn't really sure what gender they preferred to be referenced by. He turned back around and shut the window before he sat down on his bed and leaned back, still breathing a bit heavily.

 _"Princess is such a naughty girl,"_ came a voice in his head.

 _"It doesn't really matter,"_ he replied without saying anything. _"It's not like they like me."_

 _"Are you sure about that, Princess?"_ questioned the same voice in his head. _"You can always read their mind."_

 _"You better not have! That's evading personal privacy!"_ he responded. _"Besides, even if I did, it's not like I would be able to understand."_

 _"Don't worry, Princess, I didn't,"_ came the reply, _"and I can't understand any more than you."_

 _"And you're the one that suggested it,"_ he replied.

Silence lingered between them after that, and the Cow-Girl got up and started packing stuff in his purse, preparing for the next day.

He was a bundle of uneasiness. His dream was to be a Pokemon Trainer, which to some people would be a laughable dream considering everyone knows that you can be a Pokemon Trainer after your tenth birthday in most regions. Despite being old enough to be a Pokemon Trainer, he never got the chance. There were a few reasons why he never got the chance to become a Pokemon Trainer.

Due to his family's job, they constantly moved from one region to the next, never staying in the same region for more than three through six months except for the region that he grew up in. This region would mark the ninth region that he has been to.

Then there is the fact that he was a Cow-Girl. What kind of Cow-Girl goes around trying to become a Pokemon Trainer? It was something he was self-conscious about and caused him to worry about becoming a Pokemon Trainer.

Suddenly his bedroom door was opened up by his mother. "Sophia Alycia Kianga Teio, why are you—" shouted his mother before cutting herself off. "Oh, you are still packing?"

He froze when his mother yelled his full name.

His name was Sophia Teio, and they was a new family that recently moved to Hau'oli Outskirts in the Alola region on January 1st. There was only two people in Alola that knew his full name. When he was sleeping, he always wore his light pink pajama pants and a short-sleeved shirt, but when he was awake, he always dressed in a pair of panties, skirt, shirt, and socks. His mother usually always calls him Sophia unless she was getting after him about something.

He turned to look at his mother, who was a beautiful woman with milk chocolate brown skin, butt-length black hair, and green eyes. She was a petite woman at the height of one hundred twenty-two centimeters or four feet tall, which often had people mistake her for a young girl despite being in her early twenties. His mother was Helen Teio, and she owned the Teio Shipyards, Airports, family restaurant business, family resorts, and family amusement parks.

"Yes," Sophia answered, trying to keep the uneasiness out of his voice and go back to packing, but his mother heard it.

His voice was much like a girl's voice.

"Sophia, sweetie, what's wrong? Are you nervous? You love Pokemon, dear, and it's always been your dream to be a Pokemon Trainer. What's on your mind?" Helen Teio asked with worry.

"I know, but—" Sophia paused and stopped what he was doing before he went over to the window, looking out of it at the house next door, recalling what happened earlier.

Just recently, another family moved into the house next door. He had seen them on several occasions, and despite what happened just moments ago, he had never met them.

"I can't help but wonder what others will think about me," continued Sophia, looking out the window at the lights that are on in the house next door.

Helen understood that her daughter was worried about her appearance. "Sophia, sweetie, you are fine just the way you are. Now, do not think anymore about this, finish packing, and get some sleep. You're going to be going on your Pokemon journey with Riolu tomorrow."

Sophia turned and looked at the oddly different colored Poke Ball on his dresser that had a similar appearance to a Luxury Ball and smiled. He had gotten the Riolu as an egg for a Christmas present from his cousin Queen Ilene in Roto, which surprisingly came with the different colored Poke Ball and sixty Vitamins.

Sophia turned to look at his mother and made his way back over to his purse, going back to packing, preparing for the next day. Despite what his mother said, he couldn't help but wonder if his mother said that because she was his mother. It was the same thing as him thinking of himself as a girl, despite his mother being happy that he wanted to be a girl.

Helen noticed that her daughter was silent and decided to try to get her mind of the topic. "So, what are you packing?"

It worked like a charm because her daughter's face brightened up as he went about explaining everything he packed. "A few changes of clothes, Sleeping Bag, Tent, Fishing Rod, Harmonica, Kitchenware, Foldable Table, Chairs, One thousand two hundred Vitamins, Fresh Spring Water, Four hundred Super Potions, Two hundred Hyper Potions, One hundred Max Potions, Twenty Full Heals, Twenty Full Restores, Twenty Revives, Ten Max Revives, Ten dozen Radiant Balls, Pokemon Food, and Food to take on the go."

Radiant Balls are particularly expensive Poke Ball that are not native to this region. They are only native to the Volga region where he grew up. There was other Poke Balls native to the Volga region, but Sophia preferred to use Radiant Balls, and for a good reason.

They are exceptionally comfortable Poke Ball that makes a wild Pokemon caught with it more friendly toward you immediately, quickly grow friendlier after being caught, restores the health of a Pokemon caught with it, eliminates any status conditions, quadruples the EV's that a Pokemon gain, are only able to be used by whoever they belong to, and they are not limited to the eight Poke Ball carry limit that is native to the Volga region. They look similar to Luxury Balls, except Radiant Balls are gold where the Luxury Ball is black, silver where the Luxury Ball is gold, and light blue where the Luxury Ball is red. The only part that was not different was where the Luxury Ball was white. They are extremely expensive and about a little over thirty-three times more expensive than Luxury Balls, making them more expensive than Vitamins. It was the same Poke Ball that his Riolu came in.

"Well, it looks like you have everything under control," said Helen.

"Hai," replied Sophia. "I just got to finish packing everything."

"Alright, make sure you get a good night's sleep when you're done," said Helen.

"I will, mom," replied Sophia.

Helen made her way over, placed a hand on his amber brown hair, and ran her finger through it before kissing his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After that, she made her way to the door and went out of the bedroom.

Early the next morning, just before dawn, Sophia was sleeping in his luxurious king-size bed, but his sleep was restless. He pulled the covers off and sat up, yawning and stretching after the late night last night. He climbed out of his bed and went about getting dressed in a pair of light pink feminine panties, a pink skirt, a white spaghetti strap tank top with light blue design that hugged his breasts and gave an ample amount of cleavage, and black socks with ruffles before he made his way to the mirror on his dresser to do his hair. Sophia brushed his hair, added the clips to his bangs, and added an amber jewel with two ribbon tails to his right ear.

After several times of checking himself over and going about rebrushing his hair and adding the clips and the amber jewel, trying to get his appearance just right, he made his way to the double doors of his room and out, closing the doors behind him before making his way downstairs and through the mansion to the living room. He sat down on the couch but continued to shift around and soon got up and started pacing back and forth in the living room with worry.

Helen came out a little later and sighed when she saw her daughter pacing around in the living room. She knew that there was nothing she could tell her that she already hasn't told her. She hoped that her daughter would break out of her nervousness on her journey.

As the morning dragged on and the sun started rising, Sophia's pace quicked, and his mother wondered if he would wear the floor out or destroy one of the walls. Thankfully, neither happened. As the sun came up and filtered through the sliding glass door, Sophia paused. "Ah! It's time!" he exclaimed before rushing through the mansion and back upstairs to his bedroom.

Helen followed him through the mansion to the stairs just as he came back down the stairs with his purse. "Sophia, it's still early. You should get some—"

"Mom, I'm not going to have time for breakfast! I need to get to Professor's lab!" shouted Sophia as he started putting on his shoes that had horseshoes on the bottom.

Helen continued to watch her daughter put on her shoes, recalling how excited she was at the prospect of having a daughter when he told her that he wanted to be a girl, but she already pretty much knew that since he was a baby. When she tried to name him, the little one wouldn't accept a name until his grandmother gave him a female name.

Sophia got up as he finished putting his shoes on and ran to the door, throwing it open, leaving it open as he left the house.

"At least shut the door, Sophia!" shouted his mother after him, but the boy was already long gone.

Helen sighed as she went to the door and closed it, but she couldn't blame her daughter.

Sophia charged down the road and across fields, jumping over ledges, making his way toward the beach to the south where the Professor's lab was. He charged down the beach, kicking up a cloud of sand, and by the time he got closer to the Pokemon lab, the sun was nearing noon, but as he got closer, he could hear noises coming from the Pokemon lab and paused. _"Nani? Is the Professor at it again?"_ he thought.

"Eek!" came a shriek from inside the lab.

Sophia charged down the beach and crashed through the door, destroying it, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere. "Professor!"

There was a black and red Pokemon that he had seen before that turned to him and spat Ember out at him, but he quickly dodged the attack.

A man poked his head out from behind a counter where he was hiding. "Oh, cousin."

The Pokemon turned to him and spat Ember out at him, making him duck behind the counter.

"…what… problem?" questioned Sophia, speaking only a few words.

The Pokemon turned to him and spat Ember out at him again, and Sophia dodged the attack quickly.

"Stop… just… tell… problem," said Sophia calmly.

The Pokemon looked at him and opened its mouth wide.

"…not… I… meant," said Sophia palming his face in his hand before the Pokemon spat Ember out at him again, making him dodge the attack quickly. "K… leave… no…" Sophia dodged another Ember from the Pokemon as he pulled a Radiant Ball out of his purse, enlargened it, and held his arm out, dropping the Radiant Ball, calling out his Pokemon in a strange language. "Riolu, front and center!"

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and Riolu came out in front of him.

The Pokemon looked at Riolu, emitting a shadowy purple and black aura.

 _"Oh, it has the ability Intimidate,"_ thought Sophia before the Pokemon spat Ember out at Riolu. "Riolu, dodge it."

Riolu ran around the area quickly, dodging the Ember.

"Now get in close with Quick Attack," said Sophia.

Riolu took off at a fast speed toward the Pokemon, leaving behind a silver trail.

"To the right," called out Sophia just as the Pokemon jumped to the right.

Riolu turned to the right and continued at a fast speed, hitting the Pokemon and sending it flying back.

The Pokemon landed on the floor and charged forward to attack.

"Dodge it," called out Sophia.

Riolu dodged the attack to the right.

"Now, Force Palm," said Sophia.

Riolu rushed closer to the Pokemon and put its palm on it before firing a light blue blast from its paw, sending it flying away a bit, looking a bit worn out and giving off sparks.

"Quick Attack," said Sophia.

Riolu took off at a fast speed toward the Pokemon, leaving behind a silver trail.

"Dodge it," called out Sophia just as the Pokemon spat Ember out at Riolu.

Riolu dodged the attack and closed the distances quickly, hitting the Pokemon and sending it flying back, looking pretty tired from the battle.

Sophia went through his purse, pulled out a Radiant Ball, enlargened it, and carefully tossed it in an underhand at the Pokemon. Unfortunately, his throw was a little off, and the Radiant Ball hit the floor, rolled across the floor, and touched the Pokemon before opening up and sucking the Pokemon inside. It shook once, twice, and then went still before there was a sound that indicated capture. He made his way forward, couched down, and picked up the Radiant Ball before placing a hand on Riolu's head.

"You did great, Riolu. I knew I could count on you," said Sophia, rubbing Riolu's head.

Riolu stood there proudly.

A gasp from behind him caught his attention as he turned around to see a young man and a wide-eyed unknown young… girl… boy… He wasn't really sure what gender they preferred to be referenced by.

The young man had a muscular physique, dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun, and a goatee. He wore a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front, glasses with a teal frame, an unbuttoned white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves that showed off his bare chest, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white drawstring, and teal shoes with a white outline. He was the Pokemon Professor in the Alola region, and his name was Professor Kukui.

Sophia had met him four months ago when they first arrived and moved in. He had came to greet them and welcome them to the Alola region, but he was an odd one. Professor Kukui studied Pokemon moves and would take a direct attack from a Pokemon, so the fact that he was hiding was unusual, to say the least, but one look around the lab, and that would be understandable. The lab was a complete disaster with tables and chairs turned over on their side, several broken objects knocked over and shattered, deep scratch marks, deep bite marks, a few burnt objects, and scorch marks.

Sophia's eyes continued to linger on the unknown person, who had a hand on their mouth, a bit nervously. They was an adorable person… the bright peachy skin, their beautiful platinum blonde hair that was tied up in two buns, making them look much like a boy, and the stunning green eyes… all that went well with the cute clothes they wore.

They wore a light pink and dark pink t-shirt with black trimming, black shorts that partially covered their thighs with a black skirt overtop of it with light pink trimming, and dark pink dress shoes. However, it was the hand over their mouth and the wide green eyes that made her worried the most and look away.

"Thanks for that, cousin," said Professor Kukui.

Sophia continued to look at him, taking a bit of time trying to process what he said. "… welcome… Professor… who… this?"

"Ah, right," said Professor Kukui. "This is Lillie, yeah! She's been staying with me for personal reasons and assists me, cousin!"

Sophia continued to look at him with a puzzled expression. She wasn't quite good with long sentences, and they were so hard for her to process.

Thankfully, Professor Kukui noticed his confusion and decided to make it easier for him. "Lillie!" he said, waving a hand toward the person.

Sophia understood and went to dust himself off but realized he still had the Radiant Ball that he caught the Pokemon with in his hand. He put the Radiant Ball away in his purse and dusted himself off before looking at Lillie. "… name… Sophia… nice… m-meet… you," stuttered Sophia in a broken language shyly as he bowed slightly in politeness.

Lillie understood they was trying to introduce themself to her, and her cheeks turned slightly pink, but she was confused as she didn't quite understand the person's name.

Thankfully, Professor Kukui noticed her trouble and decided to help out. "This is Sophia, yeah! She just moved here to Alola four months ago and is new here."

"N-No, it's a p-pleasure to meet you," responded Lillie.

Sophia stood back up and beamed, making Lillie's cheeks turn slightly redder. He looked away to Professor Kukui, who looked amused and gave him a penetrating stare. Something told her that the whole scene was set up.

Professor Kukui started to sweat and rubbed his head nervously. "Uh, well, you got a new Pokemon, cousin, yeah!"

Sophia continued to look at him, taking a bit of time trying to process what he said. "Hai," he agreed before going through his purse, pulling the Radiant Ball out, enlargening it, holding his arm out, dropping the Radiant Ball, calling out his Pokemon in that same strange language. "Come on out!"

Professor Kukui and Lillie ducked down behind the counter, slightly peeking their heads out over the counter to watch.

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and the Pokemon came out in front of him, completely restored. It looked around the lab until it saw Sophia and made its way over to him before rubbing its head against his leg.

Sophia crouched down and put his hand on the Pokemon's head, rubbing it and scratching behind the ears, much to the Pokemon's enjoyment. "There you go."

Professor Kukui stood back up. "Those Poke Balls of yours sure work fast, yeah!"

Sophia didn't respond right away, trying to take the time to process what he said, and the Pokemon turned to him before spitting out Ember at his face, making him duck back down behind the counter and making him have to recall it back to its Radiant Ball.

Professor Kukui stood back up once the coast was clear. "Oh, I should register your Litten as your starter, yeah!"

Sophia stood back up but didn't quite understand what he said. "Oh, that's right! I need a Pokedex," she said in broken language.

"About that, cousin," said Professor Kukui. "You should really use that phone of yours, yeah?"

Sophia continued to look at him with a puzzled expression.

Professor Kukui noticed his trouble and made his way over to his phone, waving a hand at it. "Phone…" he said before making his way back over to him and waving a hand at him. "You… use…"

"Ah…" said Sophia, realizing what he was trying to say before going through his purse, pulling out his light pink smartphone, turning it over so the back was facing him. "Hey, Rotom, you there?"

Rotom's eyes blinked open, revealing light blue eyes as it woke up, yawning and giving a sound of stretching before floating in the air. "Oh, good morning, young Mistress!" greeted Rotom in a female voice in the same strange language, swaying back in forth.

"Good morning, Rotom," replied Sophia. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Hai, your phone is comfortable," responded Rotom.

"Professor wanted to see you, and I have been having trouble, so could you turn on the translator?" asked Sophia.

"Of course, young Mistress," replied Rotom, going about turning on the translator before turning, looking around until she saw Professor Kukui and what appeared to be a young boy, with the former looking amused and the latter looking surprised. "Good morning, Professor!" greeted Rotom, swaying back in forth in the air.

"Good morning, Rotom," greeted Professor Kukui.

"Oh, and who is this cute young boy?" questioned Rotom.

"Rotom, you're so insensitive," scolded Sophia before turning to Lillie and slightly bowing. "I apologize for Rotom calling you a boy."

"N-No, n-no, it's alright," stuttered Lillie as her cheeks flushed slightly pink.

Rotom blinked and looked back and forth between them before looking at Sophia. "Young Mistress, are you dating?"

"D-D-Dating!" stuttered Sophia as his face turned red, and despite not knowing what Rotom said, Lillie's face turned red along with him when she saw his face turn red.

Professor Kukui chuckled. "Rotom," he said, getting Rotom's attention. "This is Lillie! She's been staying with me for personal reasons and assists me, yeah!"

 _"Oh, he said she,"_ thought Sophia.

"Oh, hello, Lillie!" greeted Rotom, swaying back in forth in the air.

"H-Hello, Rotom," Lillie stuttered out a greeting.

"Rotom, can you give me some help, yeah?" questioned Professor Kukui.

"Certainly, Professor," Rotom agreed.

Professor Kukui turned and made his way to the basement with Rotom floating in the air following him.

Sophia and Lillie continued to look at each other with a red face and in a silent awkwardness.

The Litten that Sophia caught popped out of its Radiant Ball, having sensed its Mistress' nervousness, startling Lillie and making her duck behind the counter, breaking Sophia's attention as it rubbed its head against his leg, getting his attention before he crouched down. "Well, aren't you an affectionate one?" questioned Sophia in the same strange language.

Litten didn't know what he said but gave a cry before knocking him over and jumping on his chest, making them jiggle before licking him in the face.

Sophia gave a strange laugh as he squirmed around on the floor.

Lillie peaked her head over the counter and continued to watch the scene with a smile, and her red face diminishing to a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, data, data," came Rotom's voice.

Sophia continued to give the same strange laugh, squirming around on the floor. "All right, all right, that's enough."

Litten didn't know what he said but stopped licking him in the face and jumped off his chest.

Sophia sat up and looked to where Rotom's voice came from to see Rotom floating over toward him while Professor Kukui made his way behind the counter, a bit uneasy and amused.

Rotom floated in front of Riolu, who was next to Sophia, and continued to look at it. "Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. A Fighting type. Riolu can understand how people and Pokémon feel by observing a kind of wave called aura. It has a flexible body with enough power to cross three mountains and two canyons in one night. This Riolu's height is average at two feet four inches tall and has an average weight of forty-four point five pounds." Rotom floated over in front of Litten. "Litten, the Fire Cat Pokemon, and one of the three starter Pokemon of the Alola region. A Fire type. It spends even the smallest amount of downtime grooming its fur with its tongue. Loose fur gathers in its stomach and serves as fuel for fiery moves. Its coat regrows twice a year. When the time comes, Litten sets its own body on fire to burn away the old fur. This Litten's height is average at one foot four inches tall and has an average weight of nine point five pounds."

Litten spat fire out at Rotom, making Sophia call it back to its Radiant Ball. "Huh? Rotom?"

Rotom flew in front of him. "Sophia—"

"I'm not a Pokemon!" exclaimed Sophia palming his face in his hands.

Professor Kukui came back out from behind the counter with Lillie once the coast was clear. "Save that for later, Rotom, yeah!"

"Roger that," responded Rotom.

Sophia sighed and looked at Professor Kukui.

"As you can see, I upgraded your smartphone and incorporated the Pokedex into it, and with Rotom's help, it can translate everything to your language. Woo!" said Professor Kukui.

Rotom translated what he said to Sophia so he could understand.

"Thanks, Professor," said Sophia bowing slightly in politeness.

"Oh, you're very much welcome, cousin," replied Professor Kukui. "Now, how about we—" He cut himself off as he remembered something. "Oh, dear! I should have had you bring Moon with you, cousin!"

"Huh? Moon?" questioned Sophia.

"Yeah, she is your neighbor," explained the Professor.

 _"Oh, he said she,"_ thought Sophia as his cheeks turned slightly pink, recalling what happened the night before. "Oh, she must be the young girl I saw that moved in next door."

"Yeah," said Professor Kukui. "Well, how about we head there and get her, yeah?"

"Sounds good, Professor," replied Sophia.

Professor Kukui made his way to the entrance, where the now destroyed door used to be and went through with Sophia following.

Once outside, Sophia charged down the beach, kicking up a cloud of sand, leaving Professor Kukui behind, going through the fields, making his way north until he got to where his house is located. He skidded to a stop and continued to look at the house on the right of his house but didn't go up to it. By the time Sophia got back to his house, it was already night out, so he made his way to his house, opening the door and making his way inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon. I do hope you like it. The story takes place four months after Sophia and his mother moved to Alola, and there was a bit of information and background to the character's lifestyle up to that point. Yes, I know, there was a short lemon scene at the beginning, but Sophia's personality will still remain much the same until a bit later. The chapter is pretty much straight forward, and hopefully, I did alright with it, but I'll let you be the just of that. There was a few introductions in this chapter, and there will be a few more as the story continues. There is more about Sophia than what meets the eyes, but you will find out more about him as the story continues.

Due to a few things wrong with the current chapter, I decided to rework it a little to add the changes of time it takes someone to reach certain places because the current flow indicated that they was going through the island way too quickly for my taste. I decided to use the first season of the Pokemon anime to make an estimation of how long each destination should have taken them to reach. According to the anime subs, it took Ash a full day to reach the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, which is about the same amount of distance from the player's house to the Pokemon Research Lab. If you are confused as to why it took Sophia so soon to reach the Pokemon Lab from his house, you'll have to wait until we get a little farther as it will be explained in a chapter or two.

Additionally, some of you might have noticed other changes, such as fixes to the language that Sophia and his Pokedex speak. This is because I failed to put that in the story and went back to add it into the story, so if you haven't re-read the chapter, I would advise doing so. The reason why I did this is because Sophia was born in the Volga Region, where he grew up the most, and despite the fact that he moved from Region to Region, I doubt he had the time to learn the many languages of different Regions in a short amount of time. The language that he speaks most fluently is the Volga Region, and when he does speak other languages, it is always in a broken dialect with parts of it being his official language. The Volga Regional language has sixty letters in the alphabet, which is split between the three different languages Russian, Spanish, and Japanese. This means that the Volga Region pronounces words differently from other Regions.

For example, the Japanese words Nani and Hai. While you might pronounce them in the Japanese language, they are not pronounced the same in the Volga Region. Each letter or group of letters might be pronounced in a different language. The N, A, I, and H could be pronounced in any of the three languages separately. Then there are groups of letters together in the alphabet such as ch, sh, sk, etc that could be pronounced in any of the three languages separately, making the pronunciation different. Another example is the character's name "Sophia Alycia Kianga Teio" while you might pronounce this in the English language, her name changes when you apply the information from the Volga Region.

You can see a picture of what Lillie looks like below. The first link below shows what Sophia's body, height, and face looks like, but his thighs are probably thicker if those thighs aren't considered thick, his hips are probably bigger and more portioned to his breasts, his ass is probably bigger and is deeper, and his bust is very large. The second link shows Sophia's hair color and eye color, minus the horse ears and tail. The third link shows the parts of his hair that are in front of her ears and partially the clips on his bangs.

https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1758864

https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/umamusume/images/c/c6/TokaiTeio_AnimeFull.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/502?cb=20180512071629

https://hitomi.la/reader/1256143.html#172

 **Note:** There will be lemons in this story, as seen at the start, but most of the story will be the same with a few differences here and there. Since no one has given me any comment about what they would like to see, I decided to pick a relationship that would make sense. Most of the original girl casts will either be Girly-Boys, Futanari, or Fully Female, so if there is someone you would like to be Girly-Boy, Futanari, or Fully Female, drop a comment below to let me know. There may also be male characters, so feel free to comment on them too, but keep in mind that not everyone will be with the OC.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (A Futanari version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)
  10. Immortal Paradise (A Yuri version of "Immortal Garden")
  11. Royal Garden (Futanari Royalty Horse Girl x Elin Harem)
  12. Special Course (Futanari Saki x Horse Girl)
  13. Cat Garden (Futanari Saki x Cyan Hijirikawa)
  14. ??? (Yuri Horse Girl x Elin Saki. Name still pending.)
  15. Pokemon: The Rising Sun-Good times in Galar (An alternate version of "Pokemon: The Rising Sun" that starts in the Galar region)
  16. Pokemon: Wild Nature (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  17. Pokemon: Wild Nature-??? (An alternate version of "Pokemon: Wild Nature" that starts in the Galar region)
  18. Alola to Alola (A Futanari Harem Pokemon romance story that starts in the Alola region)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  3. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  4. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  5. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  6. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  7. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  8. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  9. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  10. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  11. Cat Guardian - Chapter 3
  12. Samurai Princess-Beautiful Moon - Chapter 1
  13. Immortal Garden - Chapter 2
  14. Immortal Paradise - Prologue or Chapter 1
  15. Royal Garden - Prologue or Chapter 1
  16. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature - Chapter 4 (On hold until chapter 2 of the alternative story)
  17. Pokemon Alola to Alola - Chapter 1
  18. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature-Under the Moon - Chapter 2



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	2. Journey to Iki Town and Collapsed Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, a Cow-Girly-Boy named Sophia Teio, who thinks of himself as a female, finally started her dream of becoming a Pokemon Trainer. What Pokemon and People will she meet, and what places will she see? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

The next day, Sophia was sitting on the couch in the living room, fidgeting a bit nervously, waiting for the Professor.

Suddenly the doorbell ringed, making him jump before someone barged into his house. He heard a little bit of noise, followed by footsteps before a shoeless Professor Kukui came into the living room, looking at him. "Are you ready, cousin?" he asked.

Sophia didn't respond right away. "H-Hai," he stuttered shyly as he got up.

"Well, let's go get Moon, cousin!" said Professor Kukui.

He turned around and made his way to the door of the house with Sophia following, pausing so that they can put their shoes on before opening the door and going out, closing the door behind them.

Professor Kukui made his way to the door of the house next door with Sophia following. He ringed the doorbell before barging into the house with a nervous Sophia following behind him.

"P-Pardon the i-intrusion," stuttered Sophia shyly as he went about taking his shoes off.

"Oh, don't you worry about it, dear," came a female voice, despite not knowing what he said.

Sophia looked toward the voice to see a young woman and the same young Girly-Boy that had fucked his ass last night.

The young woman was beautiful with light brown skin, long black hair, and slate-grey eyes, wearing a dress. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize this was the young Girly-Boy's mother.

Sophia's eyes continued to linger on the young Girly-Boy, a bit nervously. She was a beautiful girl… the creamy, cinnamon caramel brown skin full of gold and red undertones that shined in the light… her beautiful braided black hair… the adorable bangs that was side-swept to the left… the stunning sparkling pale blue eyes with moon lining in them... the bright smile… all that went well with the cute clothes she wore.

She wore the same loose light cream colored t-shirt with light pink and gold flower patterns spread across it tied at the bottom, slightly revealing the dark skin of her stomach and very low cut teal shorts that probably accented her ass well and revealed her surely soft thick thighs…

Sophia realized that he had been staring at the Girly-Boy far too long and dusted himself off. "Nice… m-meet… you," he stuttered in a broken language shyly as he bowed slightly in politeness.

"Oh, no, it's a pleasure to meet you. We are glad that you came to visit, Sophia," said the woman before turning to her daughter. "Isn't that right, Moon?"

"Y-Yeah," replied Moon very quietly.

Sophia looked up and continued to look at the woman with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, dear, I forgot, you can't speak our language all that well," said the woman before repeating her sentence slowly. "Oh, no, it's a pleasure to meet you. We are glad that you came to visit, Sophia."

"Eh!" exclaimed Sophia, having caught bits and pieces of what she said. "You know me?"

"We have seen you but never got the chance to visit," answered the woman speaking slowly and carefully. "We was curious as to who are new neighbor was, and Professor Kukui mentioned you. He spoke very highly of you. Moon's been very excited to meet you."

"Mom!" exclaimed Moon as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

Sophia put his hands on his head and ran his fingers through his hair, having a bit of difficulty trying to understand. It took him a while, but he was able to make out bits and pieces of what she said, and his cheeks turned slightly pink. "O-Oh, I-I'm nothing s-special," he stuttered shyly in a broken language.

"Oh, and that's coming from the cousin that destroyed my door, yeah!" stated Professor Kukui.

Sophia paused for a bit, taking the time to process what he said, but was only able to make out bits and pieces, and his face turned red as he rubbed his head a bit sheepishly.

Rotom floated out of Sophia's purse and turned to Moon. "Oh, what a beautiful young girl with lovely dark skin!"

"B-B-Beautiful… L-L-Lovely…" stuttered Moon as his cheeks flushed a little darker despite his surprise at the phone talking.

Rotom turned to look at Sophia. "Young Mistress, are you going to date her?"

"D-D-Date!" stuttered Sophia with his face still red, and despite not know what Rotom said, Moon's face turned red with him when she saw his face turn red. "Stop embarrassing me, Rotom!"

Professor Kukui and Moon's mother chuckled at their flustered state, which caused their red face to turn slightly darker.

"How about you get ready, cousin, and meet us outside, yeah!" said Professor Kukui.

Moon didn't trust his voice, so he nodded before turning and made his way to his bedroom.

Sophia continued to watch him as he left. Her very low cut teal shorts did accent her ass well and partially revealed her ass cheeks…

"Let's go, cousin," said Professor Kukui.

Sophia was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at him. "H-Hai," he stuttered, grabbing his Rotom Phone and stuffing it back into his purse.

Professor Kukui made his way to the door, pausing so that Sophia can put his shoes on before going out of the house with him following and past his house, where the only path that led north was with a field and forest off to the right.

They didn't have to wait long when Moon came out of his house and made his way over to them, apparently noticing them.

"Woo, that's a stylin' hat, cousin!" said Professor Kukui. "Isn't that right, Sophia?"

Sophia didn't reply right away. "H-Hai," he stuttered as his cheeks flushed pink, making Moon's cheeks turn pink with him from the compliment.

Sophia and Moon's eyes continued to linger on each other, sparkling sky blue eyes with circle-shaped lining meeting sparkling pale blue eyes with moon-shaped lining. The yellow pork-pie hat with a salmon-pink flower on it… the yellow, black, and white purse… and the red and black shoes with large yellow laces contrasted well with her beautiful dark skin, hair, and eyes.

"Let's go, cousin!" came Professor Kukui's voice.

Sophia and Moon was snapped out of their thoughts and turned to him to see he was farther away down the path.

"Woo!" exclaimed Sophia as he charged forward, kicking up a cloud of dust, leaving behind a surprised Moon, and closing the distance quickly, skidding to a stop and landing in the tall grass.

A flying Pokemon flew into the air, startled before swooping down and pecking him on the head.

"Eh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" exclaimed Sophia, trying to shield his head with his arms.

Moon ran toward them, looking at Sophia a bit uneasy.

Sophia's Rotom Phone floated out of his purse and look at the Pokemon. "Pikipek, the Woodpecker Pokemon. A flying type. It may look spindly, but its neck muscles are heavy-duty. It can peck at a tree sixteen times per second! This Pikipek is an oddly different color, known as a shiny Pokemon. It has an average height of one foot and has an average weight of two point six pounds."

"Eh! Come on! I said I'm sorry!" exclaimed Sophia.

Pikipek didn't stop pecking him on the head.

"Alright, you leave me no choice," said Sophia dodging a few more attacks from Pikipek as he went through his purse, pulling out a Radiant Ball and enlargening it, holding his arm out and dropping the Radiant Ball, calling out his Pokemon. "Riolu, front and center."

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and Riolu came out in front of him.

Pikipek swooped down and went to attack Riolu.

"Dodge it," called out Sophia.

Riolu dodged the attack to the left, making Pikipek miss its target.

"Now, Force Palm," said Sophia calmly.

Riolu rushed toward Pikipek and put its palm on it before firing a light blue blast from its paw, sending it flying back into the air a bit, looking a bit worn out and giving off sparks.

Pikipek swooped down and went to attack Riolu despite giving off sparks.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack," called out Sophia.

Riolu dodged the attack to the left, making Pikipek miss its target before taking off at a fast speed toward the Pokemon, leaving behind a silver trail and hitting it, sending the Pokemon flying back in the air.

Pikipek continued to stay in the air and didn't come down, staying out of reach.

"Aura Sphere," called out Sophia.

Riolu put one paw out and fired a blue ball of energy into the air at Pikipek. The attack crashed into the Pokemon and made it fall out of the sky, crashing into the ground with swirly eyes, having fainted.

Sophia went through his purse, pulled out a Radiant Ball, and made his way over to the Pokemon before enlarging it, holding his hand out, and dropping the Radiant Ball. The Radiant Ball landed on Pikipek and opened up, sucking the Pokemon inside before closing. The Radiant Ball didn't shake once, and there was an immediate sound that followed, indicating capture. Sophia crouched down and picked the Radiant Ball up before placing a hand on Riolu.

"Good job, Riolu," said Sophia, rubbing Riolu's head.

Riolu stood there proudly.

Professor Kukui and Moon watched the whole battle, with the former looking amused while the latter was amazed.

"Good work, cousin!" said Professor Kukui.

Sophia turned to look at them. "Uh…" he said before he laughed as his cheeks flushed pink.

"How about we continue to Iki Town, yeah!" said Professor Kukui while Rotom translated what he said to him.

"Hai," Sophia agreed.

They made their way through the tall grass, heading north toward Iki Town, but on their way, they came upon some Trainers who challenged Sophia to a battle. The first Trainer was a girl named Audrey, who had a Buneary, and he single-handedly won with just his Riolu while Professor Kukui and Moon watched from the sidelines. The second Trainer was a young boy named Jimmy, who had a Caterpie, and he single-handedly won with just his Riolu. The third Trainer was a young boy named Keven, who had a Grubbin, and he single-handedly won with just his Riolu.

After the last battle, they continued on their way toward Iki Town for a while, going up a hill and heading right, but on the way, a Yungoos ran across their path, which Sophia had to battle with his Riolu before catching it in a Radiant Ball.

While Sophia was busy picking up the Radiant Ball, Professor Kukui and Moon watched as a Munchlax made its way over to him and started pulling on his purse.

"Huh?" questioned Sophia, looking down at the Pokemon. "What's the matter?"

Munchlax tugged on his purse.

"Are you hungry?" asked Sophia.

Munchlax didn't know what he said, but as if to answer him, its stomach rumbled.

Sophia smiled and went through his purse, pulling out some Pokemon Food, holding it out to the Munchlax.

Munchlax scooped the food up and gobbled it down in a flash.

"Munch… lax," said Munchlax.

"Hmmm? What's the matter?" asked Sophia.

Munchlax went through his purse and pulled out a Radiant Ball before touching its head with it, letting the Radiant Ball open up and suck it inside before falling onto the ground. The Radiant Ball didn't shake once, and there was an immediate sound that followed, indicating capture, surprising Moon.

Professor Kukui laughed. "That's one interesting Munchlax, cousin!"

"Hai," Sophia agreed.

"You already have almost a full team," said Moon quietly.

Sophia turned to look at him and continued to look at him, taking time to process what he said before his cheeks flushed slightly pink. "Uh… N-Not really."

"You only need two more," he replied quietly.

"Uh…" said Sophia.

Moon blinked several times and continued to look at him with a questionable face. "Hmmm?"

"Later," said Professor Kukui before taking a look at his watch. "It's getting late. We should find a place to camp out, yeah!"

Sophia didn't respond right away, taking the time to process what he said. "Okay, Professor," he replied in broken dialect.

He made his way to the field on the right with Professor Kukui and Moon following and made his way through it, looking for a decent spot. "Here?" he asked, turning to Professor Kukui, speaking only one word.

"This will be good, cousin!" replied Professor Kukui with a nod.

Sophia smiled before taking his purse off, setting it on the ground and going through it, pulling out a foldable table and chairs and setting them up.

Moon continued to look in awe at the elegant table and chairs.

Sophia picked his purse up and dusted it off before setting it on the table and going through it, pulling out his light pink and white tent before he went about setting it up.

While he was doing that, Professor Kukui went about getting his sleeping bag out and making his bed while Moon continued to look back and forth between the elegant table and chairs and watching Sophia.

"You going to get your beddin' ready, cousin?" asked Professor Kukui.

Moon was broken out of his thoughts and set his purse on the table before he went through it, pulling out his light cream sleeping bag before he went about making his bed.

Sophia made his way over to the table and went through his purse, pulling out his purple sleeping bag before he went about making his bed inside the tent.

With that done, Sophia left the area to find some firewood and returned not too much later.

While Professor Kukui went about making the fire, Sophia went to the table and started going through his purse, pulling out some luxurious plates and food.

"Huh? Bread?" questioned Moon, looking at the food curiously.

Professor Kukui made his way over to the table. "No, that's much more than bread, cousin," he replied before pointing at some small balls, "and these little balls are tasty too. Woo! But you won't find them around here."

Sophia went about using the fire to warm up the food before placing them on the table. He sat down in a chair and went about eating elegantly, and soon Professor Kukui and Moon joined him. Moon was pleasantly surprised when he bit into the food and found one of them stuffed with potatoes, meat, cabbage, and cheese and the other stuffed with meat.

Later that night, after the sun went down, Sophia grabbed his purse and made his way inside his tent to get dressed for bed before he came back out in his pajamas and a shirt and made his way over to the table, sitting down before messing around on his Rotom Phone.

"Umm… Can I…" said Moon, getting Sophia's attention as he pointed at his tent.

Sophia smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you," said Moon.

He got up and grabbed his purse before he made his way inside Sophia's tent to get ready for bed.

That night Sophia got another ass banging, courtesy of Moon, who was determined to make him his little slut.

The next day, they woke up, got something to eat, and packed up.

"Let's get going, yeah!" said Professor Kukui.

"Woo!" exclaimed Sophia as he charged down the path toward Iki Town with Riolu next to him, kicking up a cloud of dust, leaving behind Professor Kukui and a surprised Moon, but on his way, he ran into some Trainers who challenged him to a battle, making him skid to a stop.

The first Trainer was a girl named Madison, who had a Wingull, while the second Trainer was a preschooler boy named Oliver, who had a Rattata and Yungoos. He single-handedly defeated them both with just his Riolu.

Once the battles were over, Sophia continued making his way down the path toward Iki Town with Riolu next to him and skidded to a stop when he got to the edge of the town. By the time he got there, five and a half hours have gone by, and Sophia went about setting up camp to wait for Professor Kukui and Moon to catch up. On his way to Iki Town, Rotom Phone continued to give him information on the Pokemon he saw in his official language, whether that was an opponent's Pokemon or a wild Pokemon.

Eighteen and a half-hour later, Sophia was sitting at the table watching something on his smartphone with Riolu relaxing against a tree nearby.

"Sorry for the wait, cousin!" came Professor Kukui's voice.

Sophia and Riolu turned to the voice to see Moon running toward them with Professor Kukui following.

Moon came to a stop in front of them, bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "M-Man… y-you're fast," he breathed.

Professor Kukui caught up with them shortly after.

"It's alright, Professor," replied Sophia in broken dialect before turning to Moon as his cheeks flushed slightly pink, "b-but you d-didn't have to r-run."

"Moon couldn't wait to catch up with you, cousin, and took off after you a little after you left," explained Professor Kukui.

Moon stood up and looked at Sophia as his cheeks flushed slightly pink, matching Sophia's cheeks.

Professor Kukui chuckled, making their face turn slightly red.

"How about we head inside Iki Town, yeah?" questioned Professor Kukui.

"Hai," Sophia agreed.

"Oh, but before that, perhaps you should recall your Pokemon, cousin!" said Professor Kukui.

"Sure," responded Sophia.

He went about recalling Riolu back to its Radiant Ball and putting it away in his purse before he went about putting away the camping stuff.

Professor Kukui nodded his head before making his way into Iki Town with Sophia and Moon following.

"And we're here! This right here is Iki Town! This town is where folks come to worship the Pokemon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!" said Professor Kukui before looking around. "Looks like the kahuna's nowhere to be found, though… I guess there must be some trouble somewhere on the island that needs fixing, yeah?"

"Kahuna?" questioned Moon quietly.

Professor Kukui had to strain his ears to hear him before nodding his head. "The kahunas are all crazy-strong Pokemon Trainers. Be careful about getting into a battle with one!" he explained before taking a look at his watch to see that it was still early. "It's still early." He suddenly got an idea. "Hey, I've got an idea for you, Sophia, Moon. If you head through the village and up the hill, you can visit the ruins that belong to Tapu Koko."

"Tapu Koko?" questioned Moon.

Professor Kukui nodded his head. "That's our Island's guardian deity, yeah," he explained. "Why don't you go introduce yourselves? If you're real lucky, maybe you'll actually get a glimpse of the guardian deity yourself! I'll stick around here and wait to see if the kahuna comes back."

"Woo!" exclaimed Sophia before he charged forward, kicking up a cloud of dust, going up a set of stairs, leaving Moon to chase after him.

They made their way through the town quite quickly, getting a few surprised glances from a few townfolks and making their way to a path that led farther back through a forest. Sophia didn't stop and charged into the path, with Moon running after him.

Once they made their way inside, Sophia continued charging down the winding path and up the stairs, skidding around the curves with Moon chasing after him and skidded to a stop when he came to a set of second stairs, having caught Lillie farther ahead. Moon caught up with him, bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, and noticed the same person but didn't know who they were.

They saw their bag shift around and watched as Lillie continued to try to get it to be still.

"I know! I know. I'll take you to the ruins," said Lillie. "So, please stay in the bag. We could get in trouble if anyone sees you."

They watched as Lillie managed to get the bag to settle down before she continued to make her way farther down the path.

Sophia charged up the stairs after her with Moon following, skidding around the curve, and skidded to a stop when he came to a bridge. They saw Lillie run forward before an unknown Pokemon came out of her bag, floating in the air. Sophia's Rotom Phone tried to come out of his purse, but he noticed and shoved it back into his purse. They watched as the Pokemon flew across the bridge with Lillie trying to stop it before seeing some flying Pokemon fly out of the sky, making the Pokemon duck while they flew around its head.

"Lillie," said Sophia.

Lillie turned around to see Sophia and another person. "Ah, Sophia. H-Help… Save Nebby!" she turned to look at Nebby before turning back around to look at them. "Those Spearow are attacking it! But… I'm not a Trainer. I can't… Please! Please save Nebby!"

"I don't think I should go," said Sophia in broken dialect, a bit nervously.

"Hmmm… perhaps you're right," said Lillie.

Moon looked back and forth between the two curiously. "I'll go," he said quietly.

Moon made his way across the bridge that shook, making Sophia look uneasy, and got on his knees, and a Spearow attacked him, making him crouch over Nebby.

Sophia was about to call out his Riolu to scatter the Spearow but noticed Nebby release an aura of power that he recognized, destroying the bridge and making them fall out of the sky. He charged forward and kicked off the side, shooting through the air quickly, and grabbed Moon before turning himself around, landing on the cliff wall on the other side, which gave away and made a crater before kicking off and shooting through the air to the bridge. Sophia grabbed the rope of the bridge with his left arm that dangled on the other side with Moon in his right arm, holding onto Nebby. Moon's face turned slightly red from having Sophia's arm wrapped around him, but he was confused.

Sophia looked up to see Lillie looking down at them but heard a sound and noticed the rope was coming undone. _"That's not good,"_ he thought before looking down at Moon. "Grab my hand and hold on."

Moon's red face turned slightly darker but complied as he took Sophia's hand and dropped farther below, dangling in the air by his arm.

"Up you go," said Sophia as he lifted his right arm quickly, throwing Moon and Nebby into the air and over the edge.

When they landed, Moon sat Nebby down and ran over to the edge, looking down at Sophia with Lillie. They watched as the rope of the bridge snapped, and Sophia fell out of the sky. A lightning bolt descended, scooping Sophia up and setting him on top of the cliff before revealing itself. Sophia, Moon, and Lillie looked at the Pokemon in awe before Sophia stood up.

"Thank you," said Sophia bowing slightly.

The Pokemon made its way toward Sophia and circled him, and then it continued to stand there looking at them for a while before disappearing in a lightning bolt. Two sparkling stones started to float in the air before they floated in front of Sophia and Moon.

Sophia put his hand out with his palm up, and Moon followed. The stones floated down before landing in their hands. Sophia put it in his purse, and Moon followed.

"We better get back," said Sophia.

Everyone agreed, and they started making their way back to Iki Town, with Sophia charging on ahead and Moon and Lillie catching up to him later.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon. I do hope you like it. The chapter is pretty much straight forward, and there doesn't seem to be anything I need to explain yet. A couple more characters were introduced, and we got to see Sophia catch a few more Pokemon. There will be more about Sophia soon, so we will be able to find out more about her.

Due to a few things wrong with the current chapter, I decided to rework it a little to add the changes of time it takes someone to reach certain places because the current flow indicated that they was going through the island way too quickly for my taste. I decided to use information from the first season of the Pokemon anime to make an estimation of how long each destination should have taken them to reach. For more information on that, go back in check the ANs in chapter one.

Moon and Sophia's skin color is similar, but Moon's skin color is classified as being a medium-dark shade while Sophia's skin color is classified as being a darker shade. If you want to see what their skin color looks like, please look at the first link below. You'll have to scroll down to number five to see the color of Moon's skin or number six to see the color of Sophia's skin. As for the sparkling eyes, they naturally sparkle similar to Cyan from "Show by Rock!" in the second image below, which doesn't change at all through the anime, and the lining in their eyes are similar to "AKB0048", which you can see in the second link below. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon.

https://www.thatsister.com/different-shades-of-brown-skin-which-do-you-have/

https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/akboofourtyeight/images/4/44/Nagisa_by_ChiAri.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20140628200253

 **Note:** There will be lemons in this story, as seen at the start, but most of the story will be the same with a few differences here and there. Since no one has given me any comment about what they would like to see, I decided to pick a relationship that would make sense. Most of the original girl casts will either be Girly-Boys, Futanari, or Fully Female, so if there is someone you would like to be Girly-Boy, Futanari, or Fully Female, drop a comment below to let me know. There may also be male characters, so feel free to comment on them too, but keep in mind that not everyone will be with the OC.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (A Futanari version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)
  10. Immortal Paradise (A Yuri version of "Immortal Garden")
  11. Royal Garden (Futanari Royalty Horse Girl x Elin Harem)
  12. Special Course (Futanari Saki x Horse Girl)
  13. Cat Garden (Futanari Saki x Cyan Hijirikawa)
  14. ??? (Yuri Horse Girl x Elin Saki. Name still pending.)
  15. Pokemon: The Rising Sun-Good times in Galar (An alternate version of "Pokemon: The Rising Sun" that starts in the Galar region)
  16. Pokemon: Wild Nature-??? (An alternate version of "Pokemon: Wild Nature" that starts in the Galar region)
  17. Alola to Alola (A Futanari Harem Pokemon romance story that starts in the Alola region)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  3. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  4. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  5. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  6. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  7. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  8. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  9. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  10. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  11. Cat Guardian - Chapter 3
  12. Samurai Princess-Beautiful Moon - Chapter 1
  13. Immortal Garden - Chapter 2
  14. Immortal Paradise - Prologue or Chapter 1
  15. Royal Garden - Prologue or Chapter 1
  16. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature - Chapter 4
  17. Pokemon Alola to Alola - Chapter 1
  18. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature-Under the Moon - Chapter 3 (On hold until chapter 4 or chapter 5 of the original story)



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	3. Non-Stop Heart-Pounding Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sophia made her way to Iki Town with Professor Kukui and Moon, where a lot happened, and Moon got her Starter Pokemon. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as Sophia's Pokemon journey continues.

"Where's the Professor?" wondered Lillie.

"Let's wait over there with the rest," said Sophia.

They made their way over to a raised wooden platform where other people was gathering.

A door to a house opened up, and Professor Kukui came out with a man and a boy.

"Alright, Professor, so where is this person that you speak so highly of?" came the questionable male voice.

Sophia, Moon, and Lillie turned to look where the voice came from to see Professor Kukui with a big man with gray hair and closed eyes and a young boy with dark green hair and gray eyes.

"Oh, she's not hard to spot," replied Professor Kukui.

Sophia watched the big man and the boy look around the area, with the former's squinty eyes until he looked at him.

"Oh, so that's the one," said the man.

The boy looked at him before looking around the area until he saw Sophia. "Eh!" he exclaimed, stumbling back in surprise.

Sophia's cow ears deflated, and he looked down at the ground, a bit uneasy.

"Hau, mind your manners," scolded the man, noticing the girl looked uneasy. He made his way over to them with Professor Kukui and the boy, who apparently was named Hau. "Don't worry. You are welcome on this island." He patted Sophia on the back, and despite his strong pat, he stayed firmly in place.

Sophia looked up at him and continued to look at him, taking a bit of time trying to process what he said before beaming at his kindness, making Lillie and Moon's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I'm Hala, the Kahuna on this island. Professor Kukui speaks highly of you," said the man introducing himself before looking at Moon, "and he spoke of your arrival."

Sophia continued to look at him for a bit before her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Nice… m-meet… you," stuttered Sophia in a broken language shyly as he bowed slightly in politeness.

"It's nice to meet you," responded Moon quietly.

Professor Kukui stepped forward. "Take a look, cousin," he said as he took out three Poke Balls, turned, and threw them, letting the Pokemon come out on the raised wooden platform.

Sophia's Rotom Phone flew out of his purse and looked at the Pokemon. "Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon, and one of the three starter Pokemon of the Alola region. A Grass and Flying type. It feels relaxed in tight, dark places and has been known to use its Trainer's bag as a nest. At a distance, it launches its sharp feathers while flying about. If the enemy gets too close, Rowlet switches tactics and delivers vicious kicks. This Rowlet is a shiny Pokemon and has an average height of one foot and a weight of three point three pounds."

Despite not understanding what the Pokedex said, Rowlet danced in a circle.

Sophia's Rotom Phone moved to the right. "Litten, the Fire Cat Pokemon, and one of the three starter Pokemon of the Alola region. A Fire type. It spends even the smallest amount of downtime grooming its fur with its tongue. Loose fur gathers in its stomach and serves as fuel for fiery moves. Its coat regrows twice a year. When the time comes, Litten sets its own body on fire to burn away the old fur. This Litten's height is average at one foot four inches tall and has an average weight of nine point five pounds."

Litten didn't know what the Rotom Phone said but gave a cry.

Rotom moved to the right. "Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon, and third of the three starter Pokemon of the Alola region. A Water type. Popplio gets on top of its bouncy water balloons to jump higher. It’s quite the acrobatic fighter! It creates special bouncy balloons to send at its opponents. When the balloons pop, the sheer force of their bursting is what deals damage. This Popplio has an average height of one foot four inches tall and a weight of sixteen point five pounds."

Despite not knowing what the Pokedex said, Popplio gave a cry.

"Eh!" exclaimed Hau, looking confused. "What kind of Pokedex and language is that?"

"It's a Rotom Phone," Professor Kukui answered mysteriously, ignoring the second part as he turned to Moon. "So, which Pokemon will you choose as your partner, cousin?"

Moon stepped forward and continued to look at all three of the Pokemon, trying to decide which one he should choose.

"Popplio," said Moon.

"Pop… Popplio!" cried Popplio excitedly as it jumped into his arms.

"R… Ro… Rowlet," said Rowlet, looking down sadly with gloominess hanging over its head.

Sophia walked forward and crouched down, placing a hand on its head, getting Rowlet's attention. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find the perfect Trainer for you."

"Rowlet!" cried the Pokemon, jumping into his arms and hugging his face.

"Eh! You want to come with me?" questioned Sophia as Rotom translated what he said.

"Row…Rowlet!" cried the Pokemon excitedly.

"Uh…" responded Sophia turning to look at Professor Kukui. "Is that alright with you, Professor?"

"Sure is, but before, cousin," said Professor Kukui as he took out the Poke Ball that Rowlet was in and recalled it. "Rowlet, return." After the Pokemon was returned, Professor Kukui opened the Poke Ball, and the Rowlet came out in a blue color, indicating release.

Hala continued to look at Professor Kukui curiously, wondering why he released the Pokemon.

Professor Kukui turned to Sophia. "Go ahead, cousin."

Sophia smiled and went through his purse, pulling out a Radiant Ball.

"Eh! What kind of Poke Ball is that?" questioned Hau.

Moon, Lillie, and Hala was also curious and looked at him.

"I-It's called a-a-a Radiant Ball," stuttered Sophia in broken dialect shyly as his cheeks flushed pink.

"A what Ball?" questioned Hau, not quite understanding the name of the Poke Ball.

"I-It's a p-particularly expensive Poke Ball from the V-Volga region, where I-I grew up," he stuttered out a watered explanation of the Poke Ball while Rotom translated what it can for everyone.

Sophia turned toward Rowlet and made his way forward before setting the Radiant Ball down halfway between them and backing up. In Rowlet's excitement, the Pokemon dived at the Radiant Ball, touching it with its wing, letting it open up and suck it inside. The Radiant Ball didn't shake once, and there was an immediate sound that followed, indicating capture.

"Eh!" exclaimed Hau, stumbling back in surprise. "A perfect catch!"

Sophia made his way to the Radiant Ball and picked it up. He held it in his hand and looked down at it with a smile on his face before putting it away in his purse and turning to Professor Kukui. "Professor, you will take care of Litten, right?"

"You better believe I will, cousin!" replied Professor Kukui.

"On to the festival," said Hala.

"Yeah, about that," said Professor Kukui. "I got something else in mind."

"Hmm, what that?" asked Hala.

"Since there are three of them, we'll have each of them take turns battling each other, yeah!" explained Professor Kukui. "We'll have Moon and Hau go first, and whoever wins will battle, cousin. That will be followed by cousin and Hau. Woo!"

"Very well," said Hala.

Hau and Moon climbed onto the nearby platform while Sophia continued to stand next to Professor Kukui and watch.

"Let's go, Pichu," said Hau calling out his Pokemon.

Moon pulled out a Poke Ball, enlargened it, and threw it, calling out his Pokemon. "Go, Popplio," he said quietly.

The two Pokemon came out in front of them.

To everyone else, it would seem like he didn't say anything, but Sophia had heard him.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock," said Hau, giving an order.

"Popplio, dodge it," responded Moon.

"Pi… Pi… Pi… Pichu!" shouted Pichu as it released the Thunder Shock.

Popplio dodged the attack, but when Pichu released the attack, it electrocuted itself, and the attack hit a different area than where Popplio was originally at.

"W-W-What? Pichu?" puzzled Hau.

 _"It's young and has no control over its electric attacks,"_ thought Sophia, analyzing the battle.

"Popplio, Water Gun," said Moon, giving an order.

Popplio used Water Gun and hit Pichu, making it take damage.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock," said Hau, give an order.

Pichu used Thunder Shock, but as it did, it electrocuted itself, and the attack missed Popplio and hit a different area.

 _"Electric type is strong against Water type due to water conducting electricity, but when a Water type uses that water to drench an Electric type, it becomes just as deadly,"_ thought Sophia, continuing to analyze the battle. _"That makes the Electric type shock itself and take more damage."_

"Popplio, Water Gun," said Moon.

Popplio used Water Gun and hit Pichu, making the Pokemon faint.

"Pichu, return," said Hau before getting another Poke Ball and calling out his Pokemon. "Let's go, Litten."

Litten came out in front of him.

"Popplio, Water Gun," said Moon.

Popplio used Water Gun and hit Litten, making the Pokemon cry out from the super-effective move.

"Litten, Scratch," said Hau.

Litten ran forward and tried to use Scratch on Popplio.

"Popplio, dodge it and use Water Gun," said Moon.

Popplio dodged Litten's attack and turned before using Water Gun, hitting Litten and making the Pokemon cry out from the super-effective move before fainting.

"Litten, return," said Hau, returning Litten to its Poke Ball. "Phew… That was awesome, Moon! That was a really great battle! I had a blast fighting you!"

"Thank you for the battle," responded Moon, despite the fact no one heard him other than Sophia.

Hau made his way off the raised platform to tend to his Pokemon.

"How about we get the next battle underway, yeah!" said Professor Kukui while Rotom translated.

Moon turned around, and pale blue eyes met sky blue eyes.

Sophia and Moon's eyes continued to linger on each other before Sophia turned around and made his way farther away in the town instead of getting on the raised platform, turning around and looking at Moon, confusing a few people watching. Professor Kukui made his way over, and Moon climbed down off the raised platform with Popplio before making his way over in front of Sophia.

"Popplio, go," said Moon.

Popplio jumped forward in front of him, ready to battle.

Sophia went through his purse, pulled out a Radiant Ball, enlargened it, and held it out before dropping it, calling out his Pokemon. "Rowlet, come on out."

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and Rowlet came out in front of him, looking forward, ready to battle.

Hau had finished tending to his Pokemon and was watching the battle but was confused as to why the girl did not throw the strange Poke Ball.

"Rowlet, Leafage," said Sophia.

"Dodge it, Popplio," said Moon.

Rowlet went to use Leafage, but Popplio dodged the attack.

"Now, Water Gun," said Moon.

"Rowlet, dodge it," said Sophia at the same time Moon gave an order.

Popplio tried to hit Rowlet with Water Gun, but Rowlet dodged the attack.

Moon looked at Sophia curiously, wondering how she knew what she would do.

"Rowlet, Leafage," said Sophia.

"Dodge it, Popplio," said Moon.

Rowlet went to use Leafage, but Popplio dodged the attack.

"Now, Water Gun," said Moon.

"Rowlet, dodge it," countered Sophia at the same time as Moon.

Popplio tried to hit Rowlet with Water Gun, but Rowlet dodged the attack.

After that, the battle continued with them using Leafage and Water Gun, but neither getting a hit on the other.

Moon looked at Sophia. "Come on. Use your stronger Pokemon."

Sophia continued to look at him, taking a bit of time trying to process what he said but could tell he was serious.

 _"Hmmm? What are they waiting on?"_ wondered Hala, having not heard Moon.

Professor Kukui continued to watch with interest.

"Rowlet, take a break," said Sophia.

Rowlet made its way over to him and stood beside him.

Sophia went through his purse, pulled out another Radiant Ball, enlargened it, and held it out.

 _"Eh! She has another Pokemon,"_ thought Hala.

Moon continued to smile, waiting with anticipation.

Sophia smiled and let go of the Radiant Ball, letting it fall out of the air as he called out his Pokemon. "Riolu, front and center."

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and Riolu came out in front of him, looking forward, ready to battle.

Hala opened his eyes for the first time in a long time, revealing blue eyes, and gasped along with Hau and several townfolks, much to Professor Kukui's amusement, for Sophia's Riolu was neither blue and black nor yellow and black. His Riolu was black where it was supposed to be blue or yellow and dark red where it was supposed to be black, and its eyes were sky blue.

Hala stepped forward. "Where did you catch that?"

Sophia turned to look at him. "I didn't catch it. It was given to me as an egg by my cousin, Queen Ilene from Rota in the Kanto region."

Rotom translated everything he said for everyone.

The majority of everyone gasped in surprise that she was royalty, including Hala, Hau, Lillie, and Moon, but the latter two was glad to know more about her.

"Popplio, Water Gun," said Moon, starting the battle.

"Riolu, dodge it," countered Sophia.

Popplio tried to hit Riolu with Water Gun, but Riolu was too fast and dodged the attack.

"Now, Quick Attack," said Sophia.

Riolu took off at a fast speed toward Popplio, leaving behind a silver trail, closing the gap between them quickly and hitting Popplio, sending it flying through the air past Moon and crashing into the ground. Moon turned to look at Popplio, a bit worried to see it get back up a bit worn out, having taken a decent amount of damage.

 _"It's so fast and strong for such a baby,"_ thought Hala.

"Popplio, Water Gun," said Moon.

"Riolu, dodge it," countered Sophia at the same time.

 _"Eh! Again?"_ thought Moon, despite not knowing what she said.

Popplio tried to hit Riolu with Water Gun, but Riolu dodged the attack.

"Now, Quick Attack," said Sophia.

Riolu took off at a fast speed toward Popplio, leaving behind a silver tail.

"Popplio, Pound," said Moon.

Popplio jumped into the air toward Riolu.

"Riolu, dodge it," countered Sophia.

Riolu dodged the attack quickly.

The battle continued to rage on with them exchanging moves such as Water Gun, Quick Attack, and Pound, moving around, using the whole town as a battlefield, but only Sophia managed to get in a direct hit. Moon looked at Sophia as his cheeks flushed red, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, and his pulse quicken in his ears, reaching a crescendo, wondering if Sophia was feeling the same thing.

 _"Oh, I feel as if she is making love to me through battle,"_ thought Moon.

Sophia looked back at Moon as his cheeks flushed red, breathing heavily, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, and his pulse quicken in his ears, reaching a crescendo. It was as if time stood still, and they was the only ones there. They could not hear anyone else over their pulse in their ears and barely could hear each other.

Everyone else continued to move around with them, watching the battle. Hala wondered if the girl's Riolu was stronger than other Riolu. It was uncharacteristically strong for such a baby.

"Popplio… Water Gun," said Moon.

"Riolu… dodge it," countered Sophia.

Popplio tried to hit Riolu with Water Gun, but Riolu dodged the attack.

"Now… Quick Attack," said Sophia.

Riolu took off at a fast speed toward Popplio, leaving behind a silver trail.

"Popplio… Pound," said Moon.

Popplio jumped into the air toward Riolu.

"Riolu… dodge it," countered Sophia.

Riolu dodged the attack quickly.

"Now… Force Palm," said Sophia.

Riolu rushed closer to Popplio and put its palm on it before firing a light blue blast from its black paw, sending it flying away and crashing into the ground, looking quite worn out and giving off sparks.

"Popplio… Water Gun," said Moon.

"Riolu… dodge it," counter Sophia.

Popplio tried to hit Riolu with Water Gun, but Riolu dodged the attack.

"Now… Quick Attack," said Sophia.

Riolu took off at a fast speed toward Popplio, leaving behind a silver trail.

"Popplio… Pound," said Moon.

Popplio jumped into the air toward Riolu.

"Riolu… dodge it," countered Sophia.

Riolu dodged the attack quickly.

"Popplio… Water Gun," said Moon.

"Riolu… Aura Sphere," countered Sophia at the same time as Moon.

Popplio released a Water Gun toward Riolu, but Riolu put one paw out and fired a blue ball of energy at the Water Gun. The two attacks collided together before Sophia's Riolu's Aura Sphere broke through, sending water into the air and hitting Moon's Popplio, sending it flying through the air and crashing into a nearby tree with swirly eyes, having fainted.

"Popplio… return," said Moon, returning Popplio to its Poke Ball before bending over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, looking down at the ground.

Sophia bent over and placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, looking at Moon a bit nervously.

"That was an impressive battle, you two. Woo!" said Professor Kukui.

Once Moon caught his breath, he stood back up and looked at Sophia with flushed red cheeks and a smile. Despite his loss, he had asked him to use his strong Pokemon, and he did, so he had no regrets.

Sophia stood up before Moon finished catching his breath and continued to look at him a bit nervously, but was relieved when he saw him smile, having thought he took the loss badly. He smiled back as his cheeks flushed red, so soon after the last one had been there.

"T-thank you for the b-battle," stuttered Moon as he bowed slightly.

"T-thanks for the b-battle," stuttered Sophia as he returned the bow. Despite not knowing what he said, he had a pretty good idea he was thanking him for the battle, so he returned it.

"Awe, they're so adorable~!" came a recognizable voice.

Sophia and Moon turned to see Sophia's Rotom Phone floating in the air by them.

"Hey, when did you get there?" questioned Sophia.

"A while ago. WOO!" replied Rotom, imitating Professor Kukui, much to his chagrin.

"Ahem…" Professor Kukui cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Well, how about we get the next battle started, yeah?"

"Okay, Professor," replied Sophia before making his way to the same spot he started his battle with Moon, with Riolu and Rowlet following and turned around.

Hau made his way over in front of him. "Why don't you throw your… um… whatever Balls?"

"Uh…" responded Sophia, unsure what to say, turning to Professor Kukui.

"Go ahead and show them, cousin."

Sophia turned around and went through his purse, pulling out an unused Radiant Ball before turning and throwing it like a regular Trainer. The Radiant Ball zoomed through the air at a quick speed and crashed through the wall of someone's house.

Hau and the townsfolk gasped at the display of strength.

"As you can see, she possesses abnormal strength. Woo!" said Professor Kukui.

"I noticed that about her right away," said Hala.

"I will not go easy on you just because you're a little girl," said Hau, once he recovered from his initial surprise.

Hala facepalmed.

"She might be short in stature, Hau, but she is a year older than you all," replied Professor Kukui.

"Eh!" exclaimed Hau, stumbling back in surprise.

Sophia turned to look at Professor Kukui. "Professor, I'm twelve years and ten months old."

Professor Kukui rubbed his head, a bit embarrassed.

Hau was more surprised. This girl was one year older than them? When they turn twelve, she will be thirteen. What was this? Some sort of surprise parade? It's just one surprise after another.

Moon and Lillie was just as surprised, having not thought that she was older than them, but they was glad to know more about her.

"Since you're twelve… uh… almost thirteen, why haven't you started your Pokemon journey already?" questioned Hau, once he recovered from his shock.

"Due to her family's job, she shifted around from region to region every three to six months except for the Volga Region, where she was born and raised, so she didn't have much of a chance to go on a Pokemon journey yet become a Pokemon Trainer until now," answered Professor Kukui.

 _"Correction. Before you end up leaving, I will make you my little slut,"_ thought Moon with determination, changing his initial thought the night before.

"Well, I'm still not going to go easy on you," said Hau.

Sophia smiled.

Hala sighed. It wasn't a matter of whether he went easy on her or not. He'd be lucky if she didn't destroy him.

"Let's go, Pichu," said Hau calling out his Pokemon.

Pichu came out in front of him, ready for battle.

"Row… Rowlet," cried Rowlet, jumping forward in front of Sophia, ready to battle.

"Sure, go ahead, Rowlet," said Sophia.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock," said Hau.

Sophia didn't make a move.

"Pi… Pi… Pi… Pichu!" shouted Pichu as it released the Thunder Shock, but as it did, it electrocuted itself, and the attack missed Sophia's Rowlet.

"Rowlet, Leafage," said Sophia.

Rowlet released multiple glowing green leaves from its body that spiraled in a tornado-like fashion before heading toward Pichu, hitting it.

They repeated the same thing two times in a row before Hau's Pichu fainted.

"Pichu, return," said Hau before getting another Poke Ball and calling out his Pokemon. "Let's go, Litten."

Litten came out in front of him.

"Row…Rowlet!" cried Rowlet, glaring at Hau's Litten fiercely, surprising Hau and Hala.

"Litten, Ember," said Hau, once he got over his initial surprise.

"Rowlet, dodge it," countered Sophia.

Litten tried to hit Rowlet with Ember, but Rowlet dodged the attack.

"Now, Leafage," said Sophia.

Rowlet used Leafage, hitting Litten.

"Litten, Ember," said Hau.

"Rowlet, dodge it," countered Sophia.

Litten tried to hit Rowlet with Ember, but Rowlet dodged the attack.

"Now, Leafage," said Sophia.

Rowlet used Leafage, hitting Litten.

"Litten, Scratch," said Hau.

"Rowlet, dodge it," said Sophia.

Litten rushed forward to Rowlet and tried to use Scratch, but Rowlet dodged the attack.

"Now, Tackle," said Sophia.

Rowlet used Tackle, hitting Litten.

"Now, Leafage," said Sophia before Hau could call out a move.

Rowlet used Leafage, hitting Litten, making it faint.

"Litten, return," said Hau, returning Litten to its Poke Ball. "Phew… That was amazing! That was a really good battle! I had a blast fighting you!"

"Thank you for the battle," replied Sophia, slightly bowing in politeness.

"No, thank you," said Hau with a smile on his face.

Hala stepped forward. "So who is this fine young teenager I'm speaking to?"

"Go ahead, Rotom," said Professor Kukui, turning to Sophia's smartphone that was next to him translating everything it could except for when Sophia battled Moon with his Riolu.

Rotom flew over to Sophia and turned to look at him. "Sophia Alycia Kianga Teio—"

"Eh! D-Did it just say, 'Teio?'" stuttered Hala as Hau looked at him.

"That it did, yeah!" replied Professor Kukui, folding his arms over his stomach.

"As in Teio, the ones that control the shipyards, airports, have a chain of dinners, several resorts, and several amusement parks?" questioned Hala.

"The very same one, yeah!" answered Professor Kukui. "She's the daughter of the very person. Woo!"

Hala's mouth dropped open while Kukui started laughing in amusement at his expression.

"A Cow-Girl born in the Volga region," continued Rotom, ignoring them. "She has cow strength and speed and tends to destroy things."

"T-T-That's enough," stuttered Sophia as his cheeks flushed red, grabbing his Rotom Phone and shoving it in his purse, making Professor Kukui continue to laugh.

Moon and Lillie was glad to know more about Sophia.

Hau still didn't know who Teio was but was amazed by what he did hear. He soon went about transferring some money to Sophia since she was already a licensed Pokemon Trainer.

There was a loud cry in the distance that made everyone turn and look.

"Seems Tapu Koko liked the battles very much," said Professor Kukui.

"I never heard it cry so loudly before," said Hala before turning back to Sophia and Moon. He noticed something shining in their purses. "Sophia, Moon, what is that glowing in your purses?"

Sophia and Moon turned to look at him while Professor Kukui looked at the two girls curiously.

"Oh," said Moon as he went through his purse, pulling out a sparkling stone.

"Ah," said Sophia in understanding as he went through his purse, pulling out another sparkling stone.

"What? Where you two get those?" questioned Hala.

"I was just, um, taking a little stroll up Mahalo Trail," said Lillie. "Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank Bridge when these two show up. I asked Sophia for help, but she said…" Lillie paused as she turned. "'…think… I not go'…" She turned back toward them. "Or something like that."

Sophia's Rotom Phone flew out of his purse to give her a hand. "Young Mistress said, 'I don't think I should go.' I so wanted to scan the Pokemon, but Young Mistress wouldn't let me."

"Ah…" said Lillie before continuing. "Moon decided that she would help it get away…"

"I was about to bring out my Riolu," said Sophia, placing a hand on Riolu's head, "to scattered the Spearow, but the bridge collapsed, and the two start to fall to the bottom."

"When Sophia ran and jumped off the edge, catching them and landed on the other cliff wall, making it cave in before shooting off to the bridge," said Lillie. "She managed to save Moon and Nebby by throwing them up over the edge… But the rope she was holding onto gave way, and I thought she might fall to the bottom of the ravine… And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save her!"

"After I was safely on the ground, the island's guardian deity appeared and started circling me before it continued to look at us," said Sophia. "Then it left, and these started floating in front of us."

"What!" exclaimed Hala, stumbling back. "This never happened before! To think that Tapu Koko chose two of you!"

"Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!" said Professor Kukui. "I always knew that you was destined for greatness, Sophia, but this proves it."

"Oh, I-I don't know a-about that, Professor," stuttered Sophia as his cheeks flushed red. "I-I was just d-doing what I-I thought was r-right. I suppose it d-didn't really matter if I-I went or not in the f-first place. A lesson learned."

"There is always a lesson to learn in life, yeah!" said Professor Kukui.

"Well, how about I take these for a little while," said Hala. "While you're waiting, I'll bring out some snacks for you all to enjoy."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," replied Sophia with a smiled before his cheeks turned pink as his stomach rubbled extremely loud. "Uh… s-s-sorry. I-I haven't… had anything to… e-eat."

Professor Kukui and Hala laughed, with the latter holding his stomach. After the laughter at Sophia's expense died off, Hala took the sparkling stones away before coming back with some food for them all to enjoy, but Professor Kukui noticed it wasn't enough food.

"Kahuna, you might want to get more than that, yeah!" said Professor Kukui.

"Huh? More?" puzzled Hala.

"Sophia here can eat like a Munchlax, and she has one too, yeah!" said Professor Kukui as Sophia's cheeks flushed red, so soon after his last one.

Hala laughed, holding his stomach before leaving to get much more food enough to feed a Snorlax, making Professor Kukui sweatdrop. After that, he disappeared while the others went about eating, and Sophia let his Munchlax out to join them. While Sophia did eat a lot of food like a Munchlax, he ate ladylike.

"Woo! That was great," said Sophia laying down on the ground, looking up at the sky, patting his belly happily.

"Munch… lax," said his Munchlax agreeing, laying down on its back with a big fat belly.

They continued to enjoy their time waiting, and soon Hala came back before seeing that there was still a bit of food left.

"You haven't finished the food?" questioned Hala.

Sophia stood up and looked at him. "Sorry, can't eat that much," he apologized.

"Well, at least you both ate a good amount of it," replied Hala before pulling out two bracelets and holding them out. "Here, these are for you, Sophia, Moon."

Sophia took it and put it on his left wrist with Moon following.

"What is this?" asked Moon.

"Your Z-Power Ring, a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokemon. It can bring forth their Z-Power! We kahunas can make Z-Power Rings using stones like the Sparkling Stones that you two received from Tapu Koko," explained Hala, despite not having heard Moon. "Though you will need to undergo the island challenge and collect Z-Crystals for yourselves if you wish to draw forth Pokemon's Z-Power! And yet, you have already received those Sparkling Stones. It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you… or perhaps it has another reason."

Sophia and Moon looked down at their Z-Power Rings in amazement.

"Well, it's time for you to get out there and start your island challenge!" said Hala, getting their attention. "If you visit every island, maybe you'll figure out what Tapu Koko wanted."

"The island challenge?" questioned Moon.

"Uh… Moon would like to know about the island challenge," said Sophia while Rotom translated.

"Four islands! You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region," explained Professor Kukui. "The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest Trainer—the island challenge champion. Woo!"

"Sounds great, right?" asked Hau.

"Yeah," agreed Moon.

"I can't wait to have a real adventure!" said Hau, despite not having heard him.

"But I'll let Kahuna Hala explain the details," said Kukui.

"The island challenge Kukui spoke of. It is a journey to overcome your own limitations as you travel the far corners of Alola and meet with others along the path," explained Hala. "It is the great adventure that children in the Alola region embark upon, along with their Pokemon, once they reach eleven years of age!"

"You mean you don't get Gym badges?" asked Moon.

"No, in the Alola region, we don't have Gyms, cousin," answered Professor Kukui.

"The Volga region has Gyms," said Sophia while Rotom translated.

"It does?" questioned Moon, looking at him curiously.

"Hai, it has lots of Gyms spread far over the region," answered Sophia.

"Professor Holly sure has her hands full, yeah!" said Professor Kukui.

"Professor Holly?" questioned Moon and Lillie.

"Professor Holly is the Pokemon Professor of the Volga region," explained Professor Kukui.

"Allow me to give you three the island challenge amulets you will need," said Hala.

He walked up to Hau and handed him an island challenge amulet.

"Awesome! Thanks, Tutu!" said Hau. "I'm gonna make it through the island challenge to try to become an island challenge champion!"

Hala made his way over to Sophia and Moon and handed them an island challenge amulet. "Please do give the island challenge a try."

"Yeah, doing the island challenge is the best way to really get to know Alola," said Professor Kukui.

Sophia recalled his Munchlax and Rowlet and grabbed Rotom. "Woo!" he exclaimed before he turned around and charged with Riolu next to him, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Wait a minute, cousin!" exclaimed Professor Kukui.

"And she's gone," said Moon.

Professor Kukui sighed. "Well, I better go wait for her at her house, and hope she shows up before she gets too far ahead," he said before turning to Moon. "How about you come with me, cousin?"

Moon nodded his head, so Professor Kukui could see his answer since speaking it would have done no good.

They started making their way back to Moon and Sophia's houses.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the third chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon. I do hope you like it. The ceremony takes place in this chapter, and we got a little more information about Sophia and the Volga region. I don't think I explained exactly what Sophia's Riolu looked like before, at least not in any previous chapter, so I decided to add that in this chapter. I think the battles turned out pretty well, and we got to learn Sophia's age and appetite. There will be more about Sophia coming up soon, so we will be able to find out a bit more about her.

As stated in the story, Sophia's speed is equal to that of a cow, which means she can run at a speed of 17mph, the amount of speed that a charging cow runs at. According to information, adults 18-60 years old run between 6.2 mph and 8.7 mph. Men between 18-60 years old have average speeds between 7.1 mph and 8.5 mph. Women of the same age range have speeds between 6.3 mph and 7.3 mph. This means that Sophia can run about 4.25 times faster than the average human. This information explains how Sophia was able to make it to the Pokemon Research Lab from her house in only 5½ hours, and while her journey to Iki Town started out at a normal pace, the rest of the days (Which would add up to a week) took her only 22½ hours. The distance as stated in a previous chapter is based on the anime and only an estimation because I seriously don't know how long it would take someone to go through the Alola region.

As for Sophia's strength, it was stated in the story to be equal to that of a cow, but the idea I have in mind for that is equivalent to that of Lucy Heartfilia from "Fairy Tail" in her Taurus star dress. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon.

 **Note:** There will be lemons in this story, as seen at the start, but most of the story will be the same with a few differences here and there. Most of the original girl casts will either be Girly-Boys, Futanari, or Fully Female, so if there is someone you would like to be Girly-Boy, Futanari, or Fully Female, drop a comment below to let me know. There may also be male characters, so feel free to comment on them too, but keep in mind that not everyone will be with the OC.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (A Futanari version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)
  10. Immortal Paradise (A Yuri version of "Immortal Garden")
  11. Royal Garden (Futanari Royalty Horse Girl x Elin Harem)
  12. Special Course (Futanari Saki x Horse Girl)
  13. Cat Garden (Futanari Saki x Cyan Hijirikawa)
  14. ??? (Yuri Horse Girl x Elin Saki. Name still pending.)
  15. Pokemon: The Rising Sun-Fun times in Galar (An alternate version of "Pokemon: The Rising Sun" that starts in the Galar region)
  16. Pokemon: Wild Nature (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  17. Pokemon: Wild Nature-??? (An alternate version of "Pokemon: Wild Nature" that starts in the Galar region)
  18. Alola to Alola (A Futanari Harem Pokemon romance story that starts in the Alola region)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  3. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  4. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  5. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  6. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  7. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  8. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  9. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  10. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  11. Cat Guardian - Chapter 3
  12. Samurai Princess-Beautiful Moon - Chapter 1
  13. Immortal Garden - Chapter 2
  14. Immortal Paradise - Prologue or Chapter 1
  15. Royal Garden - Prologue or Chapter 1
  16. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature - Chapter 6 (Coming out after Chapter 4 of the alternate story)
  17. Pokemon Alola to Alola - Chapter 1
  18. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature-Under the Moon - Chapter 4



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	4. Enter the Sun and Forest Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sophia battled against Moon, followed by Hau to finish off the ceremony before Moon and she received their Z-Power Rings and Island Challenge Amulets. That was followed by Sophia charging off to begin her Pokemon journey, but where will her journey take her? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Sophia continued to leave a dust trail as he made his way out of Iki Town and down the path toward his house with Riolu next to him. He started looking up information on places in Alola nearby on his Rotom Phone. There was one place that he knew about and wanted to visit, but he will save that place for later. It was probably not the best idea to search for information while running, but he had more than five senses. Besides, he had his Riolu with him, so he didn't have anything to worry about.

Once he found the information he wanted, which was displayed to him in his own language, Sophia put his Rotom Phone away and continued, pausing momentarily to get some rest before continuing on his way, passing by his house and heading south toward the beach and where Professor's lab was.

When he got to the beach, Sophia skidded as he turned right and continued down the beach with Riolu beside him. They quickly came upon a rocky location, and Sophia didn't slow down as he crashed through it, surprising a man who didn't get much of a chance to see them before they entered the cavern.

Once inside the cave, Sophia skidded to a stop, deciding to walk from there, and by the time he got there, twenty-two hours went by. _"Let's look around, Riolu,"_ he said without speaking directly, speaking his official language.

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu in a female voice without speaking directly, speaking in the same language.

They continued to walk through the cavern, looking around when Sophia's Riolu came back to him. _"Princess, look!"_ she said, holding out a shining blue stone in the form of a diamond.

 _"It must be one of those Z-Crystals,"_ replied Sophia with a smile. _"Good job, Riolu."_

Riolu put it in his purse before they continued to make their way through the cave until they came to a hollow.

 _"Alright, I think this is a good place to set up a small camp,"_ said Sophia. _"There is no need to set up the tent since we won't be here long."_

Sophia took his purse off and set it down before going through it, pulling out a foldable table and a chair and setting them up.

With that done, he set his purse on the table and started going through it, pulling out the Radiant Balls that held his Pokemon, except for Riolu's Radiant Ball.

 _"Riolu, how about you let the others out,"_ said Sophia, placing the Radiant Balls on the ground.

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu before going about letting the others out of their Radiant Balls.

His Pokemon came out and started looking around at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" asked Rowlet in a female voice.

"I don't know," said Munchlax in a female voice.

Rowlet turned to look where the voice came from. "Eh! More Pokemon?"

"Princess caught them at the Professor's lab and on the way to Iki Town," answered Riolu.

Rowlet turned to look are her. "Oh, it's you again. Where are we?"

"Ten Carat Hill," answered Riolu.

"Alright, listen up," said Sophia, getting his Pokemon's attention. "I wasn't able to do so earlier, except for you, Riolu, but I think now is a good time to do so."

"What did she say?" asked Rowlet.

"She said, 'Alright, listen up. I wasn't able to do so earlier, except for you, Riolu, but I think now is a good time to do so,'" said Riolu repeating what Sophia said.

"What is she talking about?" asked Rowlet.

"You'll find out soon enough," replied Riolu.

Sophia started going through his purse, pulling out three hundred Vitamins and setting them on the table, separating them into groups of sixty. He turned back around and looked at his Pokemon. "These Vitamins are for the rest of you. You each get sixty, and Munchlax, don't be stealing the other's Vitamins."

Riolu went about translating what he said to the others.

"I won't," ensured Munchlax. "I'm still full from earlier."

Sophia went about opening the Vitamin jars and giving them to his Pokemon, and they went about drinking them.

"Oh, I feel stronger now," said Rowlet.

"Yeah, same here," Munchlax agreed.

The others agreed with only Litten being antisocial with everyone except him. It was something he was going to have to correct before too long, but for now, he'll let it slide.

A Pokemon jumped out before rushing over to him. "I want some too! I want to get stronger!" said the Pokemon in a female voice.

Sophia's Rotom Phone flew out of his purse and looked at the Pokemon. "Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. A Rock type. When it rubs the rocks on its neck against you, that’s proof of its love for you. However, the rocks are sharp, so the gesture is quite painful! This Pokémon can bond very strongly with its Trainer, but it also has a habit of biting. Raising a Rockruff for a long time can be challenging. This Rockruff is a shiny Pokemon and has an average height of one foot eight inches and a weight of twenty point three pounds."

Sophia looked down at Rockruff and crouched down. "What's the matter? Do you want Vitamins?"

"Yes, give me some Vitamins, please," said Rockruff, wagging her tail with shining eyes of hope.

Sophia didn't need a translater to tell him what the Rockruff wanted, and he smiled and stood back up before he went through his purse, pulling out sixty vitamins. He went about opening the Vitamin jars and giving them to Rockruff, and she went about drinking them.

While Rockruff was busy drinking the Vitamins, Sophia went about recalling his Pokemon back to their Radiant Ball, leaving out only Riolu before going about putting the table and chair away.

"Well, I think that about does it," said Sophia before turning to Riolu. "You ready to leave?"

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu.

Sophia turned and was about to leave.

"Wait! I want to come with you!" said Rockruff as she made her way over.

Sophia looked down at her before crouching down. "What is it? Do you want to join me?"

"Yes, yes! Please let me come with you," answered Rockruff, wagging her tail with shining eyes of hope.

Sophia smiled and went through his purse, pulling out a Radiant Ball and setting it down on the ground.

Rockruff looked at the Radiant Ball before pouncing on it, touching it, letting it open up and suck her inside. The Radiant Ball didn't shake once, and there was an immediate sound that followed, indicating capture.

Sophia crouched down and picked it up. "Welcome to the team, Rockruff," he said before putting the Radiant Ball away in his purse.

Sophia turned around and charged through the cavern with Riolu next to him, kicking up a cloud of dust, blowing past the surprised man near the entrance who didn't get much of a chance to see them on the way in or out and continuing down the beach, passing the Professor's lab. He skidded as he turned left and headed north with Riolu beside him until they came to his house, skidding as he turned right and continued down the road, cutting across the field on the right and heading toward the forest, pausing momentarily to get some rest before continuing on his way.

By the time he got to the forest, sixteen and a half hours passed by, and Sophia didn't slow down and charged into it, knocking down a few trees in the process that crashed into the ground before skidding to a stop. "Let's take a look around here."

 _"It doesn't look like anyone's been here,"_ replied Riolu.

That was true. The forest was lush with vegetation. The grass of the forest floor came up above his head and hid both of them from view. The trees towered over them high into the sky, and there was vines all over, sometimes wrapping around the trees and traveling up their trunks or cutting across from tree to tree, connecting them. The sunlight filtered through the trees, and the forest seemed humid and hot as if the temperature had suddenly rised several degrees in an instant.

They made their way through the forest, pushing the grass aside, going around the thick tree trunks, and climbing through the vines, looking around, pausing momentarily to get some rest before continuing, but there didn't seem to be much life other than the vegetation.

"Arg… it hurts. I was… careless," came a male voice.

 _"Oh, it seems we are not alone,"_ thought Sophia as he turned his head in the direction the voice came from with Riolu.

He turned and started making his way through the forest toward the voice with Riolu, pushing the grass aside, going around the thick tree trunks, and climbing through the vines.

Sophia soon saw a break in the forest and came out in a forest clearing, but gasped. Laying there in the middle of the small forest clearing, surrounded by trees, was a majestic Pokemon he had never seen before. Its main body was black while its underbelly was white, and its paws and the tip of its tail was white and gold. It had orange rings around the wrist of its paws and ankles of its hind feet and orange and gold pieces around its face. Its forehead was a deep red that looked like you could see through it, and its eyes glowed bright red.

Sophia's Rotom Phone flew out of his purse and looked at the Pokemon. "There is no data. There are still Pokemon yet to be identified."

"Who goes… there!" shouted the Pokemon weakly in the same male voice as it struggled to get up, only to collapse and lay back down.

Sophia noticed its wounds and gasped. "It's hurt!"

He made his way toward the Pokemon with Riolu beside him, pushing the tall grass aside, and came out where the grass was flattened by the Pokemon, allowing him to see him, making his way over to him.

"It's… alright. It's not… as bad… as it looks," said the Pokemon.

"You just rest there and let me tend to your wounds," said Sophia while Rotom translated.

He complied. Despite what he said, he had taken a decent amount of damage in his last battle and luckily managed to escape to this world.

"Hmmm. I think a Max Potion should do the trick," said Sophia before he went through his bag, pulling out a spray bottle. He went about spraying the potion on the Pokemon, climbing on top of him to reach the higher places, but he didn't seem to mind. "So, what's your name?" he asked, deciding to get some information from him as he worked on spraying the potion on his back.

"Solgaleo, the Sunne Pokémon," he answered, already feeling much better. "I'm a legend around here along with my counterpart, Lunala."

Sophia momentarily stopped, and his eyes widen in surprise. "I apologize. I should have been more polite."

"Oh, don't you worry about it," replied Solgaleo, "and you are?"

"My name is Sophia Alycia Kianga Teio," he replied as he went back to spraying the potion on his back. "I don't usually introduce myself with my full name."

"Hmmm. Kianga," said Solgaleo as he thought to himself. "That means Burst of Sunshine."

"Hai," replied Sophia.

"What about Alycia?" asked Sogaleo.

"Alycia means Noble-Kind and is my noble name," answered Sophia.

Solgaleo's eyes widen. "You're a noble?"

"My cousin, Ilene, is the Queen of Rota," replied Sophia.

"Rota? I don't think I ever heard of that place before," said Solgaleo.

"Rota is located in the Kanto region farther away from here," replied Sophia.

"I see," said Solgaleo.

Sophia finished spraying the potion on Solgaleo until he emptied the whole spray bottle and climbed down off him. "So, how do you feel?" he asked, turning to look at him.

"Ah, much better," he replied as he stood up.

Sophia continued to look at him in awe. He was so huge and towered over him, but not nearly as much as the surrounding forest that hid them from view.

"You are such a kind girl," said Solgaleo.

"Eh! Y-You think I-I-I'm a girl?" questioned Sophia shyly.

"Well, you are, aren't you?" questioned Sogaleo.

"Uh…" said Sophia, a bit nervously.

"Princess is a bit sensitive about what people think of her because she is a Cow-Girly-Boy," informed Riolu.

Solgaleo nodded his head. "Then what I said still stands."

"Eh, but—" said Sophia.

"No, buts," interrupted Solgaleo. "Your cow ears, horns, and tail make you unique, and I find you interesting."

Sophia's cheeks flushed slightly pink at the compliment of his cow ears, horns, and tail, but he was confused. "Huh? Interesting?"

"I can sense a strong aura from you," answered Solgaleo. "The most I ever felt."

"I was born with psychic and aura powers," replied Sophia.

"I am grateful for what you did, Kianga, and I made up my mind," said Solgaleo, having grown fond of the name.

"Huh?" questioned Sophia.

"I want to join you," answered Solgaleo. "I feel like we were destined to meet. With your power and mine, we'll be more than a force against Necrozma."

"Is that who gave you those wounds?" asked Sophia.

"As embarrassing as it is to answer that, yes," answered Solgaleo.

"Why did it attack you?" asked Sophia.

"I don't know. I tried to ask that question myself, but Necrozma wouldn't answer me," answered Solgaleo, "and besides, you spoke of this Rota located in the Kanto region. Are there more places like that?"

"I've been to nine regions, including this one and Kanto, and was born and raised in the Volga region for nine years," answered Sophia.

Solgaleo nodded his head. "Then I have a feeling there are many places for me to see other than this place."

"Well, I won't turn you down if this is what you really want," replied Sophia.

"Yes, it is," said Solgaleo, "but before that, there are a couple of things I'd like to do for you."

"Huh?" questioned Sophia.

Sophia and Riolu saw something shining, floating down in the air in front of his face. "Is it another Z-Crystal?"

"Yes," replied Solgaleo. "Please take it. It should prove useful."

"Thank you," replied Sophia with a smile, taking the Z-Crystal and putting it away in his purse.

"You are very welcome," said Solgaleo. "Now, with that done, I couldn't help but notice you have steel on the bottom of your shoes."

"Oh, you mean my horseshoes?" asked Sophia.

"Horseshoes?" questioned Solgaleo.

"It's what the metal piece on the bottom of my shoes are called," answered Sophia. "It's to keep the soles of my shoes from wear and tear while I run."

Solgaleo nodded his head. "I would like to bless them with my powers."

Sophia smiled and sat down to take the horseshoes off his shoes before moving farther away in the clearing and setting them down. He backed up away from the horseshoes and watched along with Riolu as Solgaleo changed, glowing with an orangish-red outline before shooting into the air, charging up in a black orb with orangish-red outlines, and slamming into the horseshoes with great force, sending them flying into the air, glowing with an orangish-red light until the light disappeared.

"All done," said Solgaleo. "You can now put them back on your shoes. They should be more sturdy now."

"Thank you," said Sophia with a smile.

"You're very much welcome," replied Solgaleo.

Sophia made his way to the horseshoes and went about putting them back on his shoes before standing up and making his way back to them. He went through his purse and pulled out a Radiant Ball.

"Oh, what is that?" asked Solgaleo.

Sophia smiled.

"It is a Radiant Ball. A particularly expensive Poke Ball that comes from the Voga region where I grew up," answered Sophia before she went on to explain more about the Radiant Ball to Solgaleo, who continued to listen with interest.

"How extravagant," replied Solgaleo. "Very well. Go ahead and catch me in that… ummm… unique Ball of yours. I'm anxious to experience it first hand."

Sophia smiled before he walked forward and sat the Radiant Ball down on the ground before backing up.

"That choice is up to you," said Sophia.

Solgaleo had already made up his mind and leaned his head down, touching the Radiant Ball with his nose, letting it suck him inside before closing. The Radiant Ball didn't shake once, and there was an immediate sound that followed, indicating capture.

 _"Hmmm?"_ thought Sophia, noticing that the temperature dropped the moment he had caught Solgaleo. _"Perhaps he was the one that was making the temperature rise."_

 _"Oh, wow, it's so comfortable in here,"_ came Solgaleo's voice in his head.

Despite not knowing what he said, Sophia smiled and made his way to the Radiant Ball, picking it up and looking down at it. _"Welcome to the team, Solgaleo."_

 _"Ah, I don't really know what you said, but I'm pleased to have you as my Trainer, Princess Kianga,"_ came Solgaleo's reply.

Sophia put the Radiant Ball in his purse before turning to Riolu and his Rotom Phone, who had been translating the conversation. "How about we continue looking around a bit longer?"

 _"Sounds good, Princess,"_ replied Riolu.

Sophia turned around, and they continued on their way through the forest, pushing the grass aside, going around the thick tree trunks, and climbing through the vines, looking around.

As they continued, the forest seemed to get thicker, and sunlight barely filtered through the trees. They had to push the grass aside, go around thick tree trunks, climb through vines, climb over trees, and go through thick bushes. Sophia could see Pokemon all over and sometimes even crossing his path through the dense forest. His Rotom Phone was having a free-for-all scanning the Pokemon to add to the Pokedex. With his Rotom Phone, Sophia was able to find out that most of the Pokemon came from other regions, but he didn't want to catch too many Pokemon from other regions.

As they made their way through the forest, Sophia caught the sound of a crackle of lightning and turned, heading in that direction, pushing the grass aside, going around thick tree trunks, climbing through vines, climbing over trees, and going through thick bushes.

Sophia soon saw a break in the dense forest and came out in a meadow clearing. He looked around until he saw a whitish-blue Pokemon with white strips on its back, white tips on its ears, and a white heart-shaped mark near the end of its tail, but that was all he was able to see as it had its back to him.

Sophia's Rotom Phone looked at the Pokemon. "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. An Electric type."

The Pikachu spun around, crouched down with blue sparks coming from its cheeks, looking around the area for any sign of the intruders.

"It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks," continued Rotom. "Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. It can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current. This Pikachu is slightly shorter than other Pikachu with a height of one foot and a slightly shorter weight of nine point nine pounds."

Sophia was able to see that the Pikachu had sky blue eyes, blue cheeks, and a tuft of fur that hanged down between its eyes over its forehead. It was a lot different than the picture his Rotom Phone was currently displaying, just like his Riolu.

The Pikachu shot lightning in the direction the voice came from, only for it to be intercepted by Riolu using Aura Sphere before Solgaleo came out of his Radiant Ball.

Pikachu halted its attacks and looked confused. The voice didn't speak in Pokemon language, but the attack was definitely from a Pokemon.

Sophia made his way toward the Pikachu, pushing the grass aside until he came to where the Pikachu was at, allowing it to see him.

"Eh! A human with a tail?" questioned Pikachu in a female voice.

Sophia's cow ears deflated, and he looked down at the ground, a bit uneasy.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" asked Pikachu.

"Princess is a bit sensitive about what people think of her because she is a Cow-Girly-Boy," informed Riolu.

"Princess?" questioned Pikachu.

"Princess is related to Queen Ilene in Rota of the Kanto region," answered Riolu.

Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't think I ever heard of that place before," she replied, "but I think his tail is cute."

"Princess prefers to be thought of as a girl," replied Riolu.

"Oh, then I think her tail is cute," corrected Pikachu.

"Eh!" exclaimed Sophia, looking back up as his cheeks flushed slightly pink. "Y-You really t-think so?"

"Girl, I speak what is on my mind, so I say what I mean," replied Pikachu, "and you're better off than those normal humans."

Sophia blinked. It appeared this Pikachu had problems with humans. "Uh… then we'll just continue on our way," said Sophia before he started making his way through the grass with Riolu beside him.

"Wait," said Pikachu, running after him. "Let me come with you."

Sophia paused and looked down at her. "Hmmm…" he hummed as he thought to himself.

"Please, Princess?" asked Pikachu.

"Princess, you should let her join you," said Riolu.

Sophia went through his purse and pulled out a Radiant Ball before he stepped back a bit, set it on the ground, and back up a bit farther away. "Well, if you are sure you want me as your Trainer, then that choice is up to you."

Pikachu had already made up her mind, so she made her way to the Radiant Ball and touched it, allowing it to suck her inside before closing. The Radiant Ball didn't shake once, and there was an immediate sound that followed, indicating capture.

Sophia smiled and made his way to the Radiant Ball, picking it up and putting it away in his purse. He had actually grown quite fond of the oddly colored Pikachu.

"How about we look around a bit more?" asked Sophia.

The forest was quite interesting, and he wanted to explore more of it.

 _"Sure, Princess,"_ replied Riolu.

Sophia turned around and continued making his way through the forest with Riolu beside him, pushing the grass aside, going around thick tree trunks, climbing through vines, climbing over trees, and going through thick bushes.

Sophia soon saw another break in the thick forest and came out in a clearing with a large lake in the center, and by the time he got to the lake, a day had passed by. He made his way further down the edge of the lake and started going through his purse, deciding to take a small break there, pulling out the table and chair before setting a small camp up.

Once done, Sophia sat down at the table and continued to look at the lake in awe. The lake was beautiful, surrounded by the forest on every side, and a few Pokemon jumped out of the lake. Sophia's Rotom Phone was having another free-for-all scanning the Pokemon to add to the Pokedex, and Sophia, with his Rotom Phone's help, was able to find out that most of the Pokemon came from other regions. As he continued to sit there looking at the lake, there was a splash as a blue Pokemon that he recognized as Popplio jumped out of the lake.

"You there, Trainer!" exclaimed Popplio in a female voice. "Let's battle."

Sophia stood up and looked at Popplio. "What's the matter, Popplio? Do you want to battle?"

As if to answer him, Popplio clapped excitedly.

Sophia smiled and went through his purse, pulled out a Radiant Ball, enlargened it, and held it out before dropping it, calling out his Pokemon. "Rowlet, come on out."

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and Rowlet came out in front of him, looking forward, ready to battle.

Popplio glared at Rowlet, who glared back at her just as fiercely.

Popplio was the first to start the battle by using a ring of water around itself, using Aqua Ring before using Pound on Rowlet.

"Rowlet, dodge it and use Leafage,"countered Sophia.

Rowlet dodged the attack and used Leafage, hitting Popplio and making her take a decent amount of damage.

"Arg," groaned Popplio as she took the super-effective hit, but she recovered not long after as her Aqua Ring kicked in, healing some of her health.

Popplio tried to use Water Gun on Rowlet.

"Rowlet, dodge it,"countered Sophia.

Rowlet dodged the attack.

"Now, Leafage," said Sophia.

Rowlet used Leafage, hitting Popplio and making her take a decent amount of damage.

"Arg," Popplio groaned as she took the super-effective hit, looking quite worn out, but she recovered some of her health as her Aqua Ring kicked in.

Popplio started singing as she used Perish Song.

"Rowlet, return," said Sophia, recalling Rowlet back to her Radiant Ball.

Popplio laughed. "Giving up, are you!"

Riolu didn't need to be told what to do and jumped in front of her Trainer, looking at the Pokemon, ready to battle.

Popplio glared at Riolu before she started singing.

"Riolu, no need to hold back," said Sophia. "Finish it."

Riolu put one paw out and fired a blue ball of energy at Popplio, hitting her, sending her flying through the air and crashing into a nearby tree with swirly eyes, having fainted.

Sophia went through his purse, pulled out a Radiant Ball, and made his way over to the Pokemon before enlarging it, holding his hand out, and dropping the Radiant Ball. The Radiant Ball landed on Popplio and opened up, sucking her inside before closing. The Radiant Ball didn't shake once, and there was an immediate sound that followed, indicating capture. Sophia crouched down and picked the Radiant Ball up before placing a hand on Riolu.

"Good job, Riolu," said Sophia, rubbing Riolu's head.

Sophia went over to the table, set his purse on it, and went through it, pulling out the Radiant Balls that held his other Pokemon and placed eight of them on the ground. Riolu didn't need to be told what to do as she went about letting the others out of their Radiant Balls.

They all came out and started looking around at their surroundings.

"Huh? Where are we?" asked Rockruff.

"I don't know," said Pikipek in a female voice.

"Me either," said Munchlax.

"You're at a lake in a forest," answered Popplio.

"Wow, so many Pokemon," said Pikachu.

Rockruff, Pikipek, Munchlax, and Yungoos turned to where the voices came from. "Eh! More Pokemon?"

"Princess caught them in this forest," answered Riolu, getting their attention before turning to Sophia. "Princess, are you going to release him?"

"Huh? Him?" questioned the others.

"Yes, I am," answered Sophia.

"You'll see soon enough then," said Riolu.

Sophia picked up the last Radiant Ball and turned before making his way farther away from the lake and turned around. He enlargened the Radiant Ball and held his arm out before dropping it, calling out his Pokemon. "Come on out."

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and Solgaleo came out, picking him up on his back since he was too close to where he came out.

"Princess Kianga, did you call me out so I can meet your Pokemon?" asked Solgaleo.

"Well, that's one reason, Solgaleo," replied Sophia, glad that his Rotom Phone was out to translate everything. "I don't mind being up here, but let me down, and I'll explain the rest."

"Yes, Princess Kianga," replied Solgaleo.

He crouched down so that he could climb down off his back while his Pokemon continued to look at him in awe, except for Riolu and Litten, with the latter remaining indifferent.

Sophia made his way over to the table and turned to look at his Pokemon. "I wasn't able to do so yet, except for the first seven of you, but I think now is a good time to do so."

"What is she talking about?" asked Pikachu.

"Patience, little one," said Solgaleo. "Let's wait to see what she has in mind."

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," added Riolu.

Sophia started going through his purse, pulling out one hundred eighty Vitamins and setting them on the table, separating them into groups of sixty. He turned back around and looked at his Pokemon. "These Vitamins are for the rest of you. You each get sixty."

He went about opening the Vitamin jars and giving them to his Pokemon, and they went about drinking them.

"Oh, incredible, I feel so much stronger," said Solgaleo.

"Yeah, same here," Pikachu agreed.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Popplio.

Sophia allowed his Pokemon to interact with one another while he went about taking care of the table and chair.

Once he finished putting the table and chair away, Sophia recalled his Pokemon back to their Radiant Balls and put them in his purse, leaving only Riolu out.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the fourth chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon. I do hope you like it. The chapter took me a bit to write out previously when I wrote it as I had to think about a few things and check information. I think the chapter turned out pretty well, though, but I'll let you be the judge of that. There was a bit of information about Sophia in this chapter, and we got to see him catch some more Pokemon. The chapter seems pretty straight forward, so I don't think I need to explain too much. As for her Pokemon, more about them will be revealed after we get to a certain part in the story, but for now, I'm going to leave them as a mystery. Although, I'm pretty sure that most of you will be able to guess.

Due to a few things wrong with the current flow of the story, I decided to rework it a little to flow better with the changes made in the previous chapters. For more information on that, please go back and take a look at the ANs there. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon.

 **Note:** There will be lemons in this story, as seen at the start, but most of the story will be the same with a few differences here and there. Most of the original girl casts will either be Girly-Boys, Futanari, or Fully Female, so if there is someone you would like to be Girly-Boy, Futanari, or Fully Female, drop a comment below to let me know. There may also be male characters, so feel free to comment on them too, but keep in mind that not everyone will be with the OC.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (A Futanari version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)
  10. Immortal Paradise (A Yuri version of "Immortal Garden")
  11. Royal Garden (Futanari Royalty Horse Girl x Elin Harem)
  12. Special Course (Futanari Saki x Horse Girl)
  13. Cat Garden (Futanari Saki x Cyan Hijirikawa)
  14. ??? (Yuri Horse Girl x Elin Saki. Name still pending.)
  15. Pokemon: The Rising Sun-Fun times in Galar (An alternate version of "Pokemon: The Rising Sun" that starts in the Galar region)
  16. Pokemon: Wild Nature (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  17. Pokemon: Wild Nature-??? (An alternate version of "Pokemon: Wild Nature" that starts in the Galar region)
  18. Alola to Alola (A Futanari Harem Pokemon romance story that starts in the Alola region)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  3. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  4. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  5. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  6. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  7. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  8. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  9. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  10. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  11. Cat Guardian - Chapter 3
  12. Samurai Princess-Beautiful Moon - Chapter 1
  13. Immortal Garden - Chapter 2
  14. Immortal Paradise - Prologue or Chapter 1
  15. Royal Garden - Prologue or Chapter 1
  16. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature - Chapter 6
  17. Pokemon Alola to Alola - Chapter 1
  18. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature-Under the Moon - Chapter 5 (On hold until chapter 7 of the original story)



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	5. Hau'oli City and Team Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sophia made his way to Ten Carat Hill, where he caught a Rockruff and gave his Pokemon some Vitamins before he made his way to a forest, where he ran into a wounded Solgaleo that he helped before he caught him. That wasn't the only Pokemon he caught. As he continued to explore the forest, Sophia caught himself an oddly colored Pikachu before he caught a Popplio at a lake in the forest. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Sophia turned and charged with Riolu beside him, making their way out the way they came in, which wasn't hard to spot as they made a sort of path through the forest. When they came to the entrance where they came in, Sophia didn't stop and charged, plowing his way through the downed trees and back out of the forest.

By the time they came out of the forest, five and a half hours had gone by, and Sophia didn't stop as he charged across the field to the road and down it, only skidding to a stop five and a half hours later when they arrived back at his house. His mom was most likely home, and he decided to stop in to see her.

Sophia made his way to the door and opened it, making his way inside with Riolu following behind him, closing the door behind them. "Mom, I'm—" he shouted in his official language as he made his way through the mansion to the living room, only to cut himself off when he saw Professor Kukui was there sitting in a recliner with his feet propped up, looking at him. "Ah… Professor… you… here… mom?"

This was not the first time that Professor Kukui visited his house. He frequently visited them and sometimes even stayed the night, and Sophia was not stupid. He was very well aware of relationships, but relationships for him was different. He doubted anyone would like him for who he was romantic-wise, not to mention the language barrier that would keep them apart. He had occasionally caught the Professor flirting with his mother, cuddling up with her, or tickling her, and several times did he catch noises in his mother's bedroom. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize he had feelings for his mother, but so far, he hasn't made any attempt to tie the knot. What he was waiting for, he didn't know.

Professor Kukui's cheeks flushed slightly pink. "No, but I'm glad you returned home."

"Nani?" questioned Sophia, speaking his own language.

His mother came out into the living room, having heard his voice. "Welcome home, sweetie," she said, speaking the same language as her daughter, getting Sophia's attention. "How is your Pokemon journey going?"

Sophia beamed brightly like the sun. "It's going great."

"Did you catch any more Pokemon?" asked Helen.

"Hai," answered Sophia.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Professor Kukui curiously.

"That's for me to know," replied Helen with an accent.

Professor Kukui's face fell.

His mother poked him in the face. "If you keep frowning like that, you're going to give yourself wrinkles."

"Stop that," replied Professor Kukui.

His mother continued to poke him in the face.

Professor Kukui grabbed her and rolled himself over as he threw her onto the recliner before tickling her.

Helen gave a strange laugh, squirming around underneath him. "Stop… stop… Kukui, I need… to make dinner."

Professor Kukui reluctantly let her go and get up.

"Now, how about we have a nice dinner," said Helen with slightly pink cheeks.

"Sounds good," replied Sophia.

A little later, Sophia was sitting at one end of the long luxurious dining table fit for royalty while his mother sat at the other end with Professor Kukui sitting beside her. They were eating the large lavish dinner his mother made that could feed a cow.

"Mmmm, Helen, you really outdid yourself," praised Professor Kukui.

"Oh, it's not much," said Helen as her cheeks flushed slightly pink.

Sophia continued to eat the delicious food elegantly.

While they was eating, his mother occasionally acted like she would steal the Professor's food, only for him to tickle her.

Once dinner was over, Professor Kukui stood up. "Come with me, cousin, before you decided to run off again."

Sophia continued to look at him, taking a bit of time trying to process what he said. "Okay, Professor," he replied, standing up.

Professor Kukui led him through the mansion and back outside, pausing momentarily so he can get his shoes on, turning right and making his way down the dirt road that soon gave away to pavement, passing a building that he knew he didn't need to explain to Sophia, and stopping a day later when he came to another building.

He made his way into the ground of where the building stood, with Sophia following behind him. "And here we are. Welcome to the Trainers' School, the place to learn how to be a Pokemon Trainer! Woo!" he said, getting the attention of a woman, who gasped.

Sophia's cow ears deflated, and he looked down at the ground, a bit worried.

The woman made her way over to them. "Professor Kukui! Is this one of the children you told me about?"

Professor Kukui turned to look at her. "Yeah, Sophia's a real tough one, too," he said before turning back to Sophia. "This is Teach Emily, yeah!"

Sophia continued to look at him, taking a bit of time trying to process what he said before bowing politely. "Nice… m-meet… you, madam."

"Oh, what a polite… um…" said Emily noticing her politeness despite not knowing what she called her, pausing momentarily, unsure what to call her.

"Cow-Girl," suggested Kukui.

"Oh, so you don't mind being called a Cow-Girl," said Emily.

Sophia continued to look at her, taking a bit of time trying to process what was said. "No, I don't."

He didn't have anything against anyone calling him a Cow-Girl precisely. He only worries about what people think of him because he is different.

"Put her through the wringer good, Teach!" said Professor Kukui before holding up four fingers. "Four Trainers! You've got to beat four Pokemon Trainers here at the school, cousin! The experience will surely help you and your Pokemon grow stronger, yeah."

Sophia continued to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Rotom… Phone…" said Professor Kukui.

"Ah…" said Sophia in understand. "Rotom."

Sophia's Rotom Phone flew out of his purse. "Leave it to me, young Mistress!"

"Ahem…" said Professor Kukui clearing his throat before repeating what he said. "Put her through the wringer good, Teach!" He held up four fingers. "For Trainers! You've got to beat four Pokemon Trainers here at the Trainers' School, cousin! The experience will surely help you and your Pokemon grow stronger, yeah."

"The Trainers who will take part in this lesson may be inside or outside the school," said Emily. "You may also want to visit our classroom. You'll learn things there that will help on your journey, I'd say. All right. Let the lesson begin!"

She started walking away.

"She may not look all that tough, but that Teach trains her kids right!" said Professor Kukui. "One of her students is even a captain, but I'm sure you'll be just fine!"

Sophia smiled before he walked away, making his way around the schoolyard. He already knew where all the Trainers are located, having seen the few auras around the school. Sophia made his way to the right side of the school building, where a Trainer challenged him to a battle. The Trainer was a girl named Hiromi, who had a Bonsly, and Sophia single-handedly defeated her with his Rowlet, earning some prize money.

Sophia turned around and made his way around the building to the school's far left, going through the fence, making his way through the grass. He decided to explore the grass a bit and ran into a Meowth, and with his Rotom Phone, was able to find out that it was an Alolan Meowth before he battled it with his Munchlax and caught it in a Radiant Ball.

Sophia continued exploring the grass and ran into a Grimer, and with his Rotom Phone, was able to find out that it was an Alolan Grimer before he battled it with his Munchlax and caught it in a Radiant Ball.

With that done, Sophia made his way through the grass until he came to a Trainer who challenged him to a battle. The Trainer was a young boy named Joy, who had a Grimer, and he single-handedly defeated him with his Munchlax, earning him some prize money.

Sophia made his way back out of the fenced area and over to where some kids were. The girl asked him what he was the strongest against fire, water, or grass, and Sophia told her all three. The girl said he got it wrong, but Sophia disagreed, stating he did not. The girl said that he did, and Sophia shook his head before moving on.

He made his way into the school building on the left and into a classroom, where he found another Trainer that challenged him to a battle. The Trainer was a preschooler named Mia, who had a Metapod, and Sophia single-handedly defeated her with his Pikipek, earning him some additional prize money, not that he really needed it.

With that done, Sophia made his way back outside the school building and over to the courtyard, where he found the fourth Trainer that challenged him to a battle. The Trainer was a boy named Joseph, who had an Ekans and thought that his Pokemon's ability would let him win, but Sophia easily defeated him with his Munchlax, earning more prize money.

Suddenly, the speaker system crackled to life. "Attention, all students… would the Cow-Girl Sophia please come to the office on the second floor? Cow-Girl Sophia to the second-floor office, please."

Sophia looked a bit nervous. _"Oh, no, what did I do? Curse's Professor! You better not have gotten me in trouble!"_

He sighed and nervously made his way inside the school and up the stairs, where he saw Emily waiting for him. Sophia looked at her before his cow ears deflated, and he looked down at the floor, a bit uneasy.

"Sophia," said Emily.

Sophia looked up at her, waiting to be yelled at.

"I can't believe that you beat all of my students! Fantastic!" said Emily.

Sophia blinked, looking a bit confused, wondering what the heck was going on.

"After seeing such a performance, I think I'd like to battle you myself," said Emily. "What do you say? Are you ready to take me on?"

"Uh… hai," replied Sophia, still a bit confused.

"Good," said Emily. "I heard about you from Professor Kukui. I'll be challenging you with a Pokemon that has a type advantage against that Rowlet you chose for your partner!"

Sophia sweatdropped. What did the Professor tell her?

He didn't have much time to think about it when Emily took out a Poke Ball, enlargened it, and threw it, calling out Litten that came out in front of her.

Sophia went through his purse, pulled out a Radiant Ball, enlargened it, and held it out before dropping it, calling out his Pokemon. "Popplio, come on out."

"Eh!" exclaimed Emily.

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and Popplio came out in front of him, looking forward, ready to battle.

"You're not going to use your Rowlet?" questioned Emily.

"While I could, I already used it," replied Sophia.

Emily sighed. If she knew that, she would have used a different Pokemon.

"Litten, use Scratch," said Emily, starting the battle.

Litten ran toward Popplio and tried to use Scratch.

"Popplio, dodge it," countered Sophia.

Popplio dodged the attack quickly.

 _"Wait, what? It's so fast!"_ thought Emily. "Litten, Ember."

"Popplio, dodge it," countered Sophia at the same time.

Litten tried to use Ember, but Popplio dodged it.

 _"What? How did she know?"_ wondered Emily. "Litten, use Scratch."

Litten ran toward Popplio and tried to use Scratch.

"Popplio, dodge it," countered Sophia.

Popplio dodged the attack quickly.

The battle continued with Emily trying to hit Sophia's Popplio with Ember or Scratch, only for Sophia to have his Popplio dodge the attacks. As the battle continued, Litten started to look a bit worn out.

"Litten, Ember," said Emily.

Litten tried to use Ember, but all that came out was a puff of smoke.

"It looks like your Litten is all out of steam," said Sophia. "Popplio, finish this with Water Gun."

Popplio used Water Gun, hitting Emily's Litten, sending it flying through the air past Emily and crashing into the wall with swirly eyes, having fainted.

"Popplio, return," said Emily recalling Popplio to its Poke Ball. "Nice! Maybe you'd like to take over as teacher here for me!"

Sophia rubbed his head.

"That was a joke," said Emily.

"Oh," replied Sophia.

"So, you caught yourself a Popplio, yeah?" came a recognizable voice.

Sophia turned to see Professor Kukui there with an unknown young… girl… boy… He wasn't really sure what gender they preferred to be referenced by—the person dressed as a boy but had the appearance of a girl. "Uh, hai, but who is this?"

"Greetings! Captain Ilima here," answered the girl-looking person introducing themself. " I couldn't help but observe your battles. You looked so very delightful in battle that I had no choice but to summon you here."

Sophia sighed in relief. "I thought I was in trouble."

Professor Kukui laughed. "No, no, you're not."

"It would have been your fault if I was," replied Sophia, much to Professor Kukui's chagrin before turning to Emily. "Anyway, Rowlet isn't the one I chose as my starter."

"Eh!" exclaimed Emily looking between Sophia and Professor Kukui.

Sophia went through his purse and pulled out two Radiant Balls, holding one out and dropping it, calling out his Pokemon. "Rowlet, come on out."

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and Rowlet came out in front of him.

"I only got Rowlet because she wanted to come with me," said Sophia before holding out the other Radiant Ball. "This is the Pokemon that is registered as my starter, but… well… there is a slight problem with it." Sophia let the Radiant Ball drop as he called out his Pokemon. "Litten, come on out."

Professor Kukui made his way down the stairs and around the corner with Sophia's Rotom Phone following, confusing Ilima and Emily.

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and Litten came out in front of him before turning and making its way over to him, rubbing its head against his leg. Sophia crouched down and started petting it.

"Huh? I don't see what the problem is," said Ilima before making their way forward. "Greetings there, Litten."

Litten turned to them before spitting out Ember at their face, making them have to dodge the attack. "Wh-What the heck!"

"Litten, return," said Sophia, speaking his official language, recalling Litten back to its Radiant Ball.

Professor Kukui made his way back up the stairs after the coast was clear with Rotom following. "That's what the problem is," he said. "The Litten is a wild one, yeah, and has been giving me trouble. It doesn't get along well with others except for her."

"It doesn't even get along with other Pokemon," added Sophia.

"I… I see," said Ilima.

They look a bit shaken up, but they probably never had a Pokemon try attacking them before.

Sophia stood up. "Popplio, Rowlet, return," he said, recalling the other two back to their Radiant Balls before putting them away in his purse.

"This is Sophia, whose family moved from region to region before moving here to Alola," said Professor Kukui. "She's got a real sense for how to battle and tame Pokemon, and I think she's gonna go far as a Trainer, yeah!"

"I… see!" said Ilima, still a little shaken up. "Then welcome, newcomer. I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my trial."

"Huh? Your trial?" questioned Sophia.

"Indeed!" replied Ilima. "We captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to challenging the island kahuna. My trial is held in Verdant Cavern. The trial of Captain Ilima. You can find Pokemon living everywhere, even in patches of tall grass in Hau'oli City. Perhaps you'll want to fill out your team a bit before attempting my trial? I sincerely look forward to your challenge."

He was already planning on filling out his team, despite the fact the person apparently didn't realize he had more Pokemon. He continued to watch as Ilima made their way down the stairs until they disappeared from view.

"Well, I guess it's time that we dismiss you from school, Cow-Girl Sophia," said Emily.

The speaker system crackled to life once more. "Attention all students… Cow-Girl Sophia has completed her lesson at the Trainers' School!" came the announcement.

A little later, Sophia was outside the school with Professor Kukui and Emily.

"Cow-Girl Sophia! Enjoy your island Challenge, and be sure to use your skills you demonstrated here at Trainers' School!" said Emily. "Good luck, future champion!"

Sophia's cheeks flushed slightly pink. "I-I don't k-know about t-that."

Professor Kukui chuckled. "Show 'em what you're made of, cousin!"

Sophia smiled before he turned around and made his way out of the Trainers' School. He turned right and was about to make his way into Hau'oli City, but saw a Pokemon down the street.

"Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokemon. A Normal type," said his Rotom Phone that was next to him. "Tauros run in herds in the wild. The herd member with the longest, thickest, and most scarred horns is said to be the leader. This Tauros has an average height of four feet seven inches and a weight of one hundred ninety-four point nine pounds."

Tauros looked at him before charging down the road toward him.

As Tauros got closer, Sophia grabbed it by the horns and was pushed back a little, but he picked his right foot up and slammed it into the pavement, breaking it and grounding his foot into the ground, effectively letting him stop the Tauros in its tracks.

Sophia took his right hand off Tauros' horn and went through his purse, pulling out his harmonica before he closed his eyes and started playing a melody on it that his Grandmother used to play for him when he was a baby.

As he played the melody, Sophia's body started glowing with a gold light before he sprouted large bright golden wings that illuminated the surrounding area in a bright light. The pavement under his right foot started repairing itself, rising his foot out of the ground and back onto the pavement. The trees and flowers in the area grew and blossomed, and Tauros soon relaxed and calmed down, despite his hand still on its horn. The wings stretched over Tauros and touched each other before bursting, sending tiny droplets of gold spheres falling toward the ground, only to disappear as they landed on the pavement or ground.

The melody finished, and Sophia pulled his harmonica away from his mouth before opening his eyes. He took his left hand off Tauros' horn and placed it on its head. "There, there, now isn't that better?"

"Moo!" cried Tauros happily.

"Amazing," came a recognizable voice behind him.

Sophia turned to see Hau and Hala making their way toward him.

"Impressive," complimented Hala. "To think that you could effectively stop Tauros and calm it down, but what was that melody? I don't think I ever heard of it before."

"It's a song my Grandmother used to play for me when I was a baby," answered Sophia.

"It seems to have a calming effect," said Hala.

"Hai," Sophia agreed.

"You're really interesting, Sophia," said Hala. "You're something special."

"T-thanks," stuttered Sophia as his cheeks flushed slightly pink.

"Still, have you been eating, all right?" asked Hala looking him over, knowing his enormous appetite.

"Oh, hai," answered Sophia. "I had a large lunch with my mother and Professor Kukui."

Hala laughed, holding his stomach. "Eat well."

"Of course," replied Sophia.

"Moo!" cried Tauros as it rubbed its head against the side of Sophia's face.

"Oh, I didn't forget you, boy," said Sophia rubbing Tauros' head.

"Tauros seems to really like you," said Hala.

"Thanks," replied Sophia.

"Well, Tauros say bye," said Hala.

"Moo!" cried Tauros.

"Bye boy," said Sophia. "See you again."

"Moo!" cried Tauros.

"Let's go home, Tauros," said Hala before turning around and leading Tauros away with Hau.

Sophia made his way down the street and turned right as the road curved and got larger, arriving in Hau'oli City Beachfront. He used his Rotom Phone to look up information on attractions in Hau'oli City. There was a few things you could do here. His family's dinner was here, and there was a beach, but the latter wasn't something he was eager to do, and the former was busy with a long line of customers out the entrance door, waiting to be served.

Once he was done looking up attractions, Sophia put his Rotom Phone away and charged down the street, making noises as his feet hit the pavement and making his way into the shopping district of Hau'oli City.

Sophia made his way down the street, turning left as the road curved, and went inside a shop, walking through the store, looking around at all the clothes. He did find several nice clothes, and a few of them reminded him of Moon, but he wasn't eager to buy them, so he left the store.

Sophia made his way a little farther down the street, passing a salon, making a few heads turn, and getting a few gaps from people that made him nervous, pausing when he came to a building with a neon sign. He made his way to the door and went inside the shop, making his way through the store, looking around at all the sex toys. Sophia saw some animal tail butt plugs, but he already had a tail, so he moved on.

He continued making his way through the many rows in the store, looking around at all the sex toys. Sophia saw some masturbator sleeves, but he wasn't interested, so he continued through the store.

Sophia continued through the store, looking around at all the sex toys, and paused when he came to the section where the whips were. _"Oh, Daddy, spank me!"_ he thought as his cheeks flushed red.

Despite his initial thought, Sophia didn't get any of the whips and moved on through the store, looking around at all the sex toys, only pausing when he came to another section. He seemed to linger where the dildos were, looking through the many shapes and sizes, but couldn't find the size he was looking for. However, he did find a light pink one that was the same size as him, which he found out be comparing his dick to the dildo and grabbed it before he looked through the lubrication until he found one that caught his attention and grabbed it.

Sophia made his way to the counter and placed the items on it with red flushed cheeks.

The store clerk looked him up and down. "How old are you?"

Sophia didn't respond right away, taking the time to process what was said.

The store clerk took his silence as an answer and moved the dildo and lubrication to the side before waving their hand. "Go on."

Sophia looked puzzled and held his hands out toward the dildo and lubrication.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you have these," said the clerk pushing the dildo and lubrication away.

Sophia frowned, looking a bit confused.

Thankfully, his Rotom Phone flew out of his purse to give him some help, surprising the clerk at the counter.

"What's going on?" asked Sophia as Rotom translated what he said.

"Ah, you don't speak our language," said the clerk.

"I can speak very little," replied Sophia.

"How old are you?" asked the clerk, repeating their initial question.

"I'm twelve," answered Sophia.

The store clerk looked surprised that he was twelve but recovered quickly. "Then, I'm sorry. I can't let you buy these," said the clerk. "Only people that are thirteen and up can buy these. That is our policy."

"But I'll be thirteen in one month and two weeks," said Sophia.

"Do you have any proof of that?" asked the clerk.

"Young Mistress' birthday is on June first as registered on her Trainer Id," said Rotom, verifying Sophia's age.

The store clerk continued to look at Sophia, making him look a bit uneasy.

"Well, I probably shouldn't do this as it's against our policy, but I'll let you buy these just this once," said the clerk.

Sophia's face brightened up as he beamed brightly like the sun.

The store clerk went about ringing up the items, and Sophia went about paying for them before he made his way to the door, pausing to turn back around and wave with a bright smile on his face before going out the door.

Once outside the store, Sophia turned right and happily made his way down the street, making a few heads turn, and people gasp, which made him nervous. He came to a building he recognized as the Pokemon Center, and by this time, one day and three and a half hours went by. Sophia made his way to the doors, which opened up automatically, allowing him to make his way into the Pokemon Center, getting the attention and a gasp from a woman behind the counter with brink pink hair and blue eyes, wearing a nurse outfit that he recognized as Nurse Joy.

Sophia's cow ears deflated, and he looked down at the ground, a bit nervously.

Nurse Joy noticed he looked nervous. "It's alright. I was just a bit surprised by your appearance," she said with a smile, trying to soothe the girl's worry, getting his attention.

Sophia looked up and continued to look at the woman with a puzzled expression.

"Do you not speak the same language?" asked Nurse Joy slowly as she noticed his puzzled expression.

Sophia didn't respond right away, taking the time to process what she said. "Only a little," he replied in broken dialect.

Nurse Joy noticed the foreign language and held up one finger to him before she went through some drawers and attached a speaker to her nurse outfit. "Alright," she said with a smile before repeating what she said earlier. "It's alright. I was just a bit surprised by your appearance."

Sophia smiled and made his way to the counter. "You have a translator?"

"All Nurse Joys are required to have one because our relatives in the Volga region speak the same language as you," replied Nurse Joy.

Sophia nodded his head.

"How can I help you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I'd like to get a room for the night, and my Pokemon took care of," answered Sophia.

"Of course," replied Nurse Joy as she got a couple of trays and set them on the counter. "Just place your Pokemon on these trays, and we'll take care of them."

Sophia put his purse on the counter and went through it, pulling out nine Radiant Balls, getting a gasp from Nurse Joy, which made him look up a bit nervously.

"It's alright," replied Nurse Joy. "You just don't see very many people carrying around these types of Poke Balls."

"Hai," replied Sophia as he went about placing his Radiant Balls in the trays.

Nurse Joy took the trays and handed them to her trusted Pokemon Blissey. While Blissey took the Radiant Balls into the back of the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy went about getting a room for Sophia.

The room came with a desk, chair, and two sets of bunk beds. Sophia went about getting undressed before going through his purse, pulling out the dildo and lubrication, and placing them on the bed. He climbed on the bed and got on his hands and knees. Sophia opened the dildo and applied lubrication to it before moving his arm around him and lining the dildo up to the crack of his fat ass cheeks. He pushed the dildo between his ass cheeks until he felt it touch his ass hole and pushed it inside, spreading his ass hole.

Sophia buried his flushed red face into the pillow and started moving the dildo in and out of his ass hard and fast, thinking of Moon's dick banging his ass.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy made her way through the Pokemon Center when she saw the bedroom door that the girl was staying slightly cracked open. She made her way to the door to close it but was surprised when she caught the sight of the person, who she thought was a girl, fucking their ass roughly with a dildo. Nurse Joy's face turned red, and she turned around before leaving the person to their business.

Sophia continued to fuck his ass with the dildo until he passed out on the bed with the dildo in his ass, dreaming about Moon's dick fucking his ass.

The next morning, Sophia woke up, and his face flushed red when he found the dildo still in his ass before pulling it out, taking care of the dildo and lubrication, getting dressed, and making his way to the cafeteria to get something to eat for breakfast.

Once he was done eating, Sophia made his way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby.

"Oh, Sophia, your Pokemon are ready," said Nurse Joy, noticing them come into the lobby.

Sophia turned to look at her and made his way over to the counter, placing his purse on it before he started collecting his Pokemon.

"I'm happy to inform you that your Pokemon are exceptionally well taken care of," said Nurse Joy with a smile. "It warms my heart to see Pokemon taken care of so well. They got some sleep and had something to eat."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," replied Sophia.

"Oh, you're very much welcome," replied Nurse Joy.

Sophia said his goodbyes to her before making his way out of the Pokemon Center, turning right where the street split going north and south. He turned left and charged south down the street, skidding as he turned left as the road curved, and continued down the street, but as he got closer to a building, Munchlax popped out of her Radiant Ball, making him skid to a stop.

"Munch… lax," said Munchlax, pointing to the building.

"Hai, I was already planning on stopping there, Munchlax," replied Sophia.

"Munch… lax," said Munchlax as her mouth hung open hungrily, despite not knowing what he said.

Sophia smiled. "Let's go get you some Malasadas."

"Munch… lax?" questioned Munchlax.

Sophia made his way to the restaurant and inside with Munchlax following before he went about ordering several Malasadas for her, which Munchlax gobbled down in a flash.

When Munchlax was finished, Sophia recalled her to her Radiant Ball and made his way back out of the restaurant. He turned left and charged down the street, deciding to visit his family's shipyard at the harbor, passing by the police station and skidding right as the road curved, going down a set of stairs. By the time he got there, a little over eleven hours passed, and he noticed Ilima at the port and made his way over to them.

"Greetings. It's me, Captain Ilima," said Ilima.

"Yo, yo, yo, check it!" came a male voice.

"Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull, don't even great you!" came another male voice.

They turned to see two men wearing a bandana, a cover over their face, dressed in a punk style black and white outfit. They walked towards them before bending their arms and putting them to their sides.

"So, Cap, just give up the Pokemon, yo," said the first man.

"Yo, you wanna throw us a bone and hand over that island challenge amulet to us now?" questioned the second man.

Ilima turned to look at Sophia, who continued to look at them with a puzzled expression. "Oh! You, from the Trainers' School! Already made your way to Hau'oli, hmmm?" asked Ilima.

Sophia turned to look at him but didn't reply right away, taking a bit of time trying to process what was said.

The two men ran forward, getting their attention.

"What, what?! Why you trying to act hard when we're already hard as bone out here, homie?" questioned the first man.

"Yo, let's check these fools," said the second man.

Ilima shook their head. "Oh my... How terrifying," they said before turning to look at Sophia. "Only thieves steal people's Pokemon and island challenge amulets. I won't stand for it. Cow-Girl Sophia, wasn't it?"

Sophia continued to look at them, taking a bit of time trying to process what was said. "Hai?"

"I ask you to take care of that one," said Ilima. "I'll get rid of this one."

"No, I'll handle this myself," replied Sophia in a broken language.

"What! Don't be crazy! There is no need for you to do that!" exclaimed Ilima.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," replied Sophia as he picked his right foot up and slammed it into the pavement, breaking it, effectively shutting up Ilima, who looked shocked by the display of strength. Despite not knowing what they said, he at least got a general idea that they was trying to stop him. "I'll handle this myself."

"Yo, yo, yo, it seems someone needs to teach you a lesson," said the first man, getting out three Poke Balls, enlarging them, and throwing them, calling out his Pokemon. "Go, Zubat!"

"Go, Zubat!" said the second man as he threw his Poke Balls, calling out his Pokemon.

Sophia went through his purse, pulled out a Radiant Ball, enlargened it, and held it out before dropping it, calling out his Pokemon. "Riolu, front and center."

The Radiant Ball opened up in mid-air, and Riolu came out in front of him, looking forward, ready to battle.

Ilima was shocked, having never seen a Riolu like that before.

"Riolu, take those Pokemon out quickly," said Sophia.

Riolu put one paw out and fired a blue ball of energy at the Zubat, hitting one of the Zubat, sending it flying through the air and crashing into the other five Zubat before they continued and crashed into the wall of the shipyard with swirly eyes, having fainted.

"Yo, yo, yo, unreal!" exclaimed the first man.

"No fair! I was playing a different game!" exclaimed the second man.

"Now, kill them," said Sophia.

Riolu sent Aura Spheres at the men, who barely dodged the attack with wide eyes, making it crash into the port and destroy part of it. Riolu sent Aura Sphere around the area, which crashed into the harbor near the men's feet or made them barely have to dodge the attack, causing them to crash into the port at their sides and create small explosions, sending the men tumbling across the harbor, making them have to scramble around like chickens with their heads chops off just to dodge more attacks.

Ilima gasped as her Pokemon attacked the men. What was she doing? Her Pokemon was using excessive force. They didn't realize that they said the magic words "get rid," which Sophia misinterpreted as "kill."

Riolu sent an Aura Sphere at one of the men, which crashed into him, sending him tumbling across the port. She used Quick Attack and closed the distance quickly before holding her paw out to his face, creating a blue ball of energy, making his eye go wide in fear.

Ilima gasped in horror as they realized the girl's Pokemon was going to kill the man. "Stop!" exclaimed Ilima, losing their composure.

"Nani?" questioned Sophia, turning to look at them.

Riolu stopped her attack and jumped back.

"Yo, let's get up out of here, B! This one's crazy! Nobody has to know about this!" said the first man.

"We don't need your wack Pokemon anyway, Ilima, or your wack little amulet, you crazy freak!" said the second man. "Wouldn't ever take it if you gave it to us!"

Sophia continued to look at Ilima as the two men recalled their fainted Zubats before they took off scrambling away.

"Ahem…" said Ilima clearing their throat, trying to get over their surprise and horror. "Umm… perhaps you should use your phone?"

Sophia continued to look at him, taking a bit of time trying to process what was said before going through his purse and pulling out his Rotom Phone. "Rotom."

Sophia's Rotom Phone floated into the air. "Leave it to me, young Mistress!"

"Umm… what was you doing?" questioned Ilima.

"I was going to kill them as you asked," replied Sophia, a bit confused.

Ilima sweatdropped. "I must admit, I've been wondering about you since I saw you at the Trainers' School…" they said, taking note to remember to have her use her Rotom Phone. "Professor Kukui brought you along, and you and your Pokemon seemed to defeat our teacher so effortlessly, and you seem to be able to tame Pokemon so effortlessly! Very well then! Allow me to see if you're ready for my trial!"

"Uh, sure," replied Sophia.

"Behold the magnificent Pokemon of the one and only Captain Ilima!" said Ilima as he took out a Poke Ball, enlargened it, and called out his Pokemon. "Yungoos, come on out!"

Yungoos came out in front of him, looking forward, ready to battle.

Sophia didn't need to say anything as Riolu jumped in front of him, looking forward, ready to battle.

The battle was a quick one, with Sophia quickly knocking out Ilima's Yungoos with a combination of Quick Attack and Force Palm while dodging attacks and their second Pokemon, a Smeargle, by having Riolu use Aura Sphere.

"You—or should I say you and your Pokemon—make quite the interesting team!" said Ilima. "I do hope you'll come to Verdant Cavern and attempt the trial—the trial of Ilima! I bid you Alola!"

They turned and walked away.

Sophia turned around and looked out at the ocean with Riolu beside him for a little bit, watching the sunset before he turned and charged through the city with Riolu beside him, skidding around the corners as he made his way through it, only skidding to a stop eleven hours later when he reached the Pokemon Center. He made his way to the doors, which opened up automatically, allowing him to make his way into the Pokemon Center with Riolu, getting the attention and a gasp from Nurse Joy behind the counter.

Sophia's cow ears deflated, and he looked down at the ground, a bit nervously.

Nurse Joy noticed they looked nervous. "It's alright. I was just a bit surprised by your Rotom Phone," she said with a smile, trying to soothe the person's worry, getting his attention. "You don't see very many people that have a Rotom Phone."

Sophia smiled and made his way to the counter. "Hai. I had to get one because I didn't have the time to learn the other languages of the many regions when my family moved from region to region."

"I see," said Nurse Joy. "How can I help you, Sophia?"

"I'd like to get a room for the night, and my Pokemon checked out," answered Sophia.

"Of course," replied Nurse Joy as she got two trays and set them on the counter. "Just place your Pokemon in the trays, and we'll get them taken care of."

Sophia put her purse on the counter and went through it, pulling out nine Radiant Balls and placing them in the trays.

Nurse Joy took the trays and handed them to her trusted Pokemon Blissey. While Blissey took the Radiant Balls into the back of the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy went about getting a room for Sophia for the night, where he once again fucked his ass with the dildo.

The next morning, Sophia woke up, and his face flushed red when he found the dildo still in his ass before pulling it out, taking care of the dildo and lubrication, getting dressed, and making his way to the cafeteria to get something to eat for breakfast.

Once he was done eating, Sophia made his way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby.

"Oh, Sophia, your Pokemon are ready," said Nurse Joy, noticing them come into the lobby.

Sophia turned to look at her and made his way over to the counter, placing his purse on it before he started collecting his Pokemon. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"Oh, you're very much welcome," replied Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy," said Sophia.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you know how to get to Verdant Cavern?" asked Sophia.

Nurse Joy smiled before she gave them directions to Verdant Cavern.

Sophia said his goodbyes to her before he made his way out of the Pokemon Center with Riolu beside him, turning right and making his way down the street before turning another right, following the directions Nurse Joy gave him. He charged down the road with Riolu beside him and soon left Hau'oli City behind.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the fifth chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little longer than the original chapter did with the additions to the chapter, but it couldn't be helped, and I apologize if the ending seemed a bit rushed. I wanted to get Sophia on his way to Verdant Cavern at the end of this chapter, but you'll understand why in the next chapter. Besides the chapter getting a bit longer than intended, I think it turned out pretty well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Oh, the foreshadowing in this chapter. Fair warning, don't ever say "get rid" to Sophia or anyone in the Volga region because they are going to think you want them to kill someone or something. Hahaha. Ilima's gender is unknown at least to the character. I'm actually thinking of making a duo or trio similar to like the Team Rocket Trio just for gags, but let me know what you think about that.

In case you don't know, I had gone back and reworked the previous chapter a little to flow better with the changes made, so if you haven't re-read the chapters, I would advise doing so. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature.

 **Note:** There will be lemons in this story, as seen at the start, but most of the story will be the same with a few differences here and there. Most of the original girl casts will either be Girly-Boys, Futanari, or Fully Female, so if there is someone you would like to be Girly-Boy, Futanari, or Fully Female, drop a comment below to let me know. There may also be male characters, so feel free to comment on them too, but keep in mind that not everyone will be with the OC.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (A Futanari version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)
  10. Immortal Paradise (A Yuri version of "Immortal Garden")
  11. Royal Garden (Futanari Royalty Horse Girl x Elin Harem)
  12. Special Course (Futanari Saki x Horse Girl)
  13. Cat Garden (Futanari Saki x Cyan Hijirikawa)
  14. ??? (Yuri Horse Girl x Elin Saki. Name still pending.)
  15. Pokemon: The Rising Sun-Fun times in Galar (An alternate version of "Pokemon: The Rising Sun" that starts in the Galar region)
  16. Pokemon: Wild Nature (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  17. Pokemon: Wild Nature-??? (An alternate version of "Pokemon: Wild Nature" that starts in the Galar region)
  18. Alola to Alola (A Futanari Harem Pokemon romance story that starts in the Alola region)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  3. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  4. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  5. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  6. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  7. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  8. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  9. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  10. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  11. Cat Guardian - Chapter 3
  12. Samurai Princess-Beautiful Moon - Chapter 1
  13. Immortal Garden - Chapter 2
  14. Immortal Paradise - Prologue or Chapter 1
  15. Royal Garden - Prologue or Chapter 1
  16. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature - Chapter 8 (On hold until chapter 6 of the alternative story)
  17. Pokemon Alola to Alola - Chapter 1
  18. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature-Under the Moon - Chapter 6



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	6. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sophia returned to his house, where he met Professor Kukui, and after having a large luxurious meal, he followed him to the Trainers' School before he made his way into Hau'oli City, where he encountered Team Skull. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Moon removed his yellow pork-pie hat with a salmon-pink flower and yellow, black, and white purse and put them on his bedroom dresser before he made his way over to his bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Sophia as his cheeks flushed slightly red.

She was a very cute Cow-Girl… the smooth, silky, sinfully sweet milk chocolate brown skin full of gold and red undertones while having the occasional olive hue that radiated with a bright light… her beautiful ass length amber brown hair that she wanted to run her hands through… the cute streak of white in her bangs… the stunning sparkling sky blue eyes with circle lining in them that she could get lost in… the way her hair shined so magnificently… the adorable white cow ears, white horns, and white cow tail with a black tip… the bright smile…

Their battle was the best one that she had. It really left an impression on her. She was still trying to wrap her mind around how the girl was able to call out an attack at the same time as her and was confused with the difference in their language. It was as if she knew what move she would use before her, but that would be crazy, right? Perhaps it was pure luck. Sure, she knew what she was getting into when she asked her to use her strong Pokemon. The girl was an intense Pokemon battler. Just the very thought of battling her or seeing her again made her heart pound in her chest.

 _"Oh, Sophia,"_ thought Moon.

He was sexually frustrated, which showed by the ever-growing boner in his low cut shorts. It had been over two weeks and five days since he last fucked Sophia. Moon pulled his shorts down, letting his hardened dick and balls feel the air, and grabbed his dick with his right hand while moving his left hand behind him to his big ass and pushing his middle and ring finger inside.

"Ah, Sophia," moaned Moon before he started masturbating his dick hard and fast while pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, thinking of Sophia.

She was just too cute that it was like a sin… her toned body that she wanted to run her hands all over… her thick juicy thighs… her very large ass that stuck outwards… how very tight her juicy ass was… her slim waist… the way her large ass jiggles every time she fucks her ass… her slim waist… her very large breasts… her cute face… her pretty lips that she wanted wrapped around her dick… the cute clothes she wears… how every time she bends over, she flashes the bulge of her balls and penis or the way her shirt clings to her body all so tightly, giving an ample amount of cleavage… her cute dick that she so badly wanted shoved in her ass… how every time she cums in her ass, she cums from her dick so cutely…

Not to forget her strength, despite her arms being average for a female, or her speed, which impressed her, or her adorable accent, or how her cheeks flushed all so adorably whenever embarrassed. She was surprised to find out she was royalty and one year… no, one year and a few months older than her, but her petite height that was shorter than her was adorable.

"Ahhh… Sophia. Fuck my ass, slut. Suck my dick. Fuck that juicy ass," moaned Moon as he felt himself getting closer to his release.

He continued masturbating his dick hard and fast while pumping his fingers in and out of his ass a few more times until he came, shooting cum out of his dick. However, he didn't stop there and continued masturbating his dick and pumping his fingers in and out of his ass until he came two more times.

The next day, Moon was outside on his roofless porch with his mother.

"What beautiful weather!" said his mother, raising her arms. "I wonder what today will bring me?"

Suddenly, the doorbell ringed, getting their attention.

"A visitor!" said his mother before turning to him. "If it's Kukui, he'll probably let himself in without even waiting for us to open the door!"

Moon decided to check and made his way back inside the house and to the front door, but as he made his way to the front door, no one let themselves inside. Moon made his way to the door, opening it and going outside to see Lillie—the person that Sophia indirectly introduced to him.

"Lillie," said Moon quietly.

Lillie apparently didn't hear him.

Moon made his way over to the, getting their attention.

"Oh. Um…" said Lillie when she noticed him. "The Professor said…" she turned slightly to the right. "'Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great new brave Trainer Moon. Woo!'" She turned back to look at Moon. "So I'm here to show you the way to his Pokemon Lab, if you'll come with me. It's, um… It's this way."

She turned around and went to led Moon to the Pokemon Lab.

"Moon!" came a recognizable voice, getting their attention.

Moon's mother made her way over to them. "Here. A little pocket money for you," she said, handing Moon some money.

Moon took the money and put it in his purse.

Moon's mother turned to look at Lillie. "Oh! Well done, Moon. You're already making so many friends, aren't you? And what a cute little friend you've found, just like the previous one."

"Mom!" exclaimed Moon as his cheeks turned slightly pink from mentioning Sophia.

Moon's mother chuckled at his flustered state, which caused his slightly pink cheeks to turn red.

"I knew Alola would be a great place for us," said Moon's mother. "We just keep meeting wonderful people here!"

"M-Me? Well, thank you…" said Lillie. "My name is Lillie. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lillie," replied Moon's mother before turning to Moon. "Looks like it's finally your time to shine, sweetie! Enjoy yourself out there with Popplio."

Moon's mother made her way back inside the house.

"You…have a very nice mother, don't you?" asked Lillie before turning to Moon. "We should get going. I'll show you to the Pokemon Research Lab."

Moon nodded his head.

Lillie turned around and led Moon down the dirt road, pausing when she came to some fields to the south of his house.

"You can only reach the Professor's lab by treading through the fields here," said Lillie, turning to look at Moon. "The Professor's lab is on the beach. He says he can research moves better when he is so surrounded by Pokemon. Since I'm not a Trainer, though, I have to rely on using Repels all the time. You do know that using Repel keeps Pokemon from attacking, right?"

Moon nodded his head.

"A-and about Nebby… Oh. I mean… Cosmog," said Lillie. "Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokemon. It came from far, far away."

"Pew," came the noise from the bag Lillie was carrying.

"It seems to have a very strange power… It used that power to save me once when I was in danger. But some… other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That's why only the Professor and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it..." said Lillie. "Can you keep a secret?"

Moon nodded his head.

"Can you not tell anyone else about Nebby or what happened on that bridge? Please..." said Lillie.

Moon nodded his head.

Lillie turned. "Oh… Moon? Do you want to know something neat?"

Moon continued to look at them curiously.

Lillie ran over to a ledge with Moon following.

"You can reach the Pokemon Research Lab without having to go through the fields if you jump down from this ledge. Just like this," said Lillie turning to the ledge and jumping down. "Hyup!" She turned around and looked at Moon. "If you'd like to take a shortcut, I suggest you try it, too. I'll be heading to the lab now, so see you there!"

Lillie turned around and ran off to the Pokemon Lab.

Moon was too curious about what the Professor wanted him for, so he jumped down off the ledge and ran through the field after Lillie, jumping over more ledges, making his way to the beach, pausing momentarily to get some rest before continuing. By the time he made his way around a building, one day had already passed, and he found Lillie and made his way over to them.

Suddenly, a noise from the building caught his attention.

"Oh yeah, Rockruff!" came the recognizable voice. "Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready. Woo!"

"Ahh… There they go again…" said Lillie before turning to look at Moon. "The Pokemon Research Lab has its own unique charm, as I think you might agree. I've actually been, um, imposing on the Professor here for the past three months. I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay." She turned around to look at the Professor's lab. "Maybe I'd be more help if I were a real Pokemon Trainer, too…"

More noise came from inside the Pokemon Research Lab.

Lillie turned around to look at Moon. "The Professor… he never stops researching moves. Not even… inside the lab itself. I only ever seen him stop researching moves once. We should probably go in before he does any more damage…"

Moon nodded his head in agreement.

Lillie turned around and led him to the entrance, where there was a gaping hole, and made her way inside with Moon following.

 _"So that's the door that Sophia destroyed,"_ thought Moon in amazement.

The inside of the Pokemon Lab had been cleaned up a little, but it was still a complete mess. The overturned tables and chairs was picked back up, and the several broken and burnt objects was removed, but there was still deep scratch marks, deep bite marks, and scorch marks all over the lab.

 _"What happened here?"_ thought Moon, wondering what happened.

Professor Kukui was in the middle of the room laughing with a Rockruff until he noticed them and turned to them. "Hey there, Moon!" said Kukui waving his hand. "Thanks for getting her for me, Lillie!" He made his way over to them.

"Of course," said Lillie. "However I can be a help… I am supposed to be your assistant, right?"

"Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research," said Professor Kukui before turning slightly to the right. "So what do you think of the place? Not bad, right?"

Lillie gave a questionable look.

"Uh…" said Moon.

"But that's not why I called you here, eh?" asked Professor Kukui.

"Is it about the Rotom Phone that Sophia had?" asked Moon.

Professor Kukui had to strain his ears to hear him. "Oh, interested in Sophia's Rotom Phone, are you, cousin?" questioned Professor Kukui.

"Yes, Professor," answered Moon with a nod.

"Oh, wow! So this is Sophia's strength at work again," came a voice from behind him, making him turn around to see Hau make his way through the hole in the wall where the door used to be, only to gasp. "Woah! What happened here?"

"There was an issue, but it's been resolved. Woo!" answered Professor Kukui. "So, what brings you here, Hau?"

"I'm interested in Sophia's Rotom Phone, too," answered Hau.

"And do you have a smartphone?" asked Professor Kukui.

Moon's face fell as he looked down at the floor.

"I take that as a no, yeah?" questioned Professor Kukui.

Moon nodded his head.

"I haven't felt the need to get one," replied Hau, a bit disappointed.

"Well, don't you fret. I have a few more. Woo!" said Professor Kukui.

Moon looked up at him with shining eyes of excitement.

"What color would you choose, yeah?" questioned Professor Kukui.

"I don't care what color I get, but if I had to choose, I'd say green," answered Hau.

Professor Kukui nodded his head before turning to look at Moon.

 _"Hmmm. What color should I choose? Sophia's eye color is Sky Blue_ … _"_ thought Moon as his cheeks flushed slightly pink, getting Professor Kukui's curiosity. _"Her hair color is Amber Brown_ … _Black would represent her skin color as she's a black girl_ … _Then there is the fact that she seems to shine so brightly, so maybe Yellow_ … _Yeah, Yellow."_ Moon nodded his head. "I'll like yellow," he answered.

Professor Kukui blinked several times, wondering why she picked the color yellow. He thought she might choose the color sky blue or black. Perhaps it was to go along with her pork-pie hat, purse, and loose shirt. He was very well aware of Sophia's brightness, but there was no way she knew about it, right? Maybe she felt something during their last battle, or perhaps he was just overthinking things.

"Are you sure, cousin?" he asked, confusing Lillie and Hau since they didn't hear anything.

"Yes, Professor," replied Moon with a nod of his head.

"Alright, wait here, yeah," said Professor Kukui.

Moon nodded his head.

He turned and made his way to the basement while Moon and Hau waited.

They waited for a bit when Professor Kukui returned, carrying a bright yellow and dark green smartphone. "Here you go, Moon, Hau, yeah!" he said, holding the smartphones out to them. "I already added the Pokedex to them. Woo!"

Moon and Hau took them and looked them over.

"Why is it different from Sophia's Phone?" asked Hau.

Moon was grateful for him asking because he wondered the same thing.

"Ah, about that," said Professor Kukui before turning to Lillie. "Lillie."

"Huh?" questioned Lillie.

"What's wrong, Lillie?" asked Professor Kukui. "Don't make me do all the talking! See, there's this Pokemon called Rotom."

"Really?" asked Moon.

"Oh, I can tell you about Rotom," said Lillie turning to look at Moon and Hau, despite not having heard Moon. "It is a peculiar Pokemon, with a body made up of something like electricity. It can take up residence in machines."

"Yeah, buddy!" said Professor Kukui. "Here is an idea. How about you run on over to Sophia's house and thank her mother, yeah? She's the one that supplied me with the extra smartphones, and if you're lucky, maybe one of the Rotom that are runnin' amuck in her house will take up residence in your smartphone. Woo!"

Moon nodded his head.

Despite Hau wanting to rush off, he didn't know where Sophia's house was, so he waited for Moon to show him the way.

Moon turned around and made his way out of the Pokemon Lab with Hau following.

Once outside, Moon made his way north and through the fields, pausing momentarily to get some sleep before continuing until he got back to his house and making his way over to the house next door.

"Eh! T-This is w-where Sophia l-lives!" stuttered Hau, a bit uneasy.

 _"Seriously? She's royalty, Hau,"_ thought Moon before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" questioned Hau.

Moon pointed toward the entrance door in a way to say, "let's go," before turning around and making his way to the entrance door with Hau nervously following behind him.

He looked around for a doorbell until he found it and ringed it before waiting for someone to answer the door. Hau kept shifting around nervously while Moon tried to keep his composure, messing around with his hair and checking his clothes over, making sure that he looked presentable.

The door was answered by what appeared to be a young girl that had waist-length light blue hair with two thin braids and two bangs framing her face, going down to her stomach alongside her light pink eyes, wearing a black and white maid outfit.

"Ah, you must be Moon and Hau," said the young girl in a foreign language opening the door and stepping aside, waving a hand. "Come on inside."

Moon didn't know what she said, but the jester made it all the more obvious. He made his way inside the mansion to the foyer with a nervous Hau following behind him, and the young girl closed the door behind them.

"Wait right here," said the young girl.

Moon could only watch as the young girl disappeared out of the foyer.

It was a little later when what appeared to be another young girl that Moon recognized as Sophia's mother came into the foyer.

 _"Ah, no, not right now!"_ thought Moon, feeling his dick twitch in his shorts, trying to suppress his urge.

She didn't have much in common with Sophia other than her looks, height, and dark skin, but it made Moon think of Sophia. It was a mystery where Sophia gained her physique, eye color, and hair color from. While the latter two remained a mystery, Moon guessed that Sophia's figure was due to her being a Cow-Girl, much like her strength and speed.

"Oh, you must be Moon and Hau," said Sophia's mother.

"You know of us?" asked Moon, a bit surprised that she can speak the same language as them.

Sophia's mother had to strain her ears to hear him. "Kukui mentioned you when he stopped here for Sophia," she answered before introducing herself. "My name is Helen Teio, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed slightly in politeness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," replied Moon, returning the bow. "And the young girl?"

"Ah, you must mean the one that answered the door," replied Helen.

Moon nodded his head.

"That's Erio Yoshino," answered Helen. "Sophia's personal maid."

"Wow, Miss Teio! I don't know how you do all this!" said Hau. "You're, like, not even older than us!"

Moon sweatdropped. _"Seriously, Hau? Her daughter is twelve years old! Do the math, will you?"_

"Oh, you sweet boy!" replied Helen before dropping the bombshell. "I'm already twenty-four!"

"You are?" asked Hau with a smile.

Moon and Helen continued to look at him.

"Wait, WHAT?!" exclaimed Hau, stumbling back in shock, having finally realized what she said.

"I'm glad that my daughter is making so many friends," said Helen looking at Hau before looking at Moon. "And what a cute little friend you are, too!"

Moon's cheeks turned slightly pink at the compliment.

Sophia's mother chuckled at his flustered state, which caused his slightly pink cheeks to turn red.

"Greetings and introductions over," said Helen. "I have to apologize for not meeting you and your mother sooner, Moon."

"Uh… no, no… that's alright," replied Moon. "I know that you're busy, Miss Teio."

"So, what brings your lovely presence to my house?" asked Helen, despite already having a pretty good idea why they were there.

Moon's cheeks turned slightly pink, so soon after the last one was there. She bowed slightly in politeness. "T-Thank you f-for the smartphone, M-Miss Teio."

"Oh, yeah," said Hau. "Thanks for the smartphone, Miss Teio."

"Ah, so Kukui gave you a smartphone, did he?" questioned Helen.

"Yes, Miss Teio," replied Moon.

Helen smiled warmly at them. "Come, follow me."

Moon nodded his head.

Helen turned around and led them out of the foyer and through the mansion to the luxurious living room.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Hau as he ran over to a LED Rotom television. "A Rotom even took up residence in your television!"

Helen smiled before waving a hand to the couch. "Please, take a seat."

Hau turned to look at her before he made his way over to the couch and sat down. "Woah, it's so comfortable!"

"Take out your smartphone and place it on the coffee table," instructed Helen.

Hau complied as he took out his green smartphone and placed it on the coffee table before relaxing on the couch.

"Moon," said Helen, getting his attention, who was about to do the same thing. "We need to have a little chat. Come with me."

Moon look a little nervous but nodded his head.

Helen turned around and led Moon out of the living room and through the mansion to the kitchen.

"Place your smartphone on the counter," instructed Helen.

Moon took out his bright yellow smartphone and placed it on the counter, getting Helen's attention.

 _"Oh, she picked yellow? I thought she would have picked sky blue or black. Maybe I'm reading her wrong. Let's find out,"_ thought Helen. "Moon, do you know how babies are made?"

Moon's face flushed dark red. He was not expecting Sophia's mother to give him the talk.

 _"Oh, so I am reading her right, but why yellow? Hmmm. Let's see what happens,"_ thought Helen. "I take that as a yes."

Moon nodded his head.

"That's good," replied Helen. "Moon, do you know that my daughter is a boy?"

Moon wasn't sure how he should answer. "Ummm… not to be disrespectful, Miss Teio, but yes."

Helen smiled at his kind answer. "What do you think of my daughter?"

"Well, she's very cute. Her dark skin and hair are beautiful. The streak of white in her bangs is cute. Her eyes are stunning. I like how her hair shines so magnificently. Her cow ears, horns, and tail are so adorable. And I like how she has a bright smile…" replied Moon as he trailed off. "Her strength and speed are amazing. Her face is so cute…" He trailed of again.

Helen smiled at his answer and looked him up and down.

Moon continued to look at her, shifting around, rubbing his thighs together, feeling his ever-growing boner in his shorts as he thought of Sophia. He moved his hands to the front of his shorts in an attempt to hide his ever-growing erection.

Helen narrowed her eyes at him. "Have you ever fucked my daughter?"

Moon's face paled. _"Oh no! She knows! What am I going to do?"_

Helen giggled, making him look at her confused. "I thought so. I found cum in my daughter's bedroom, and while some of it is probably hers, I doubt the rest of it is."

"Eh!" exclaimed Moon as his cheeks flushed red.

"I already know that you're a Girly-Boy, so you don't have to hide it," replied Helen.

Moon's face flushed red, but he complied as he moved his hands away from the crotch of his shorts.

Helen snapped her fingers, getting Moon's attention.

Erio appeared out of nowhere, startling Moon, who looked like he had an exclamation despite not saying anything.

"Erio, relieve her of her erection from thinking of Sophia," ordered Helen, speaking the same language as her daughter.

"Hai, Madam," replied Erio in the same language.

She made her way over to Moon and got on her knees before leaning forward and pulling his shorts down, making Moon's red face turn slightly darker. Erio moved her left hand to his balls and cupped them while moving her right hand behind him and shoving her middle and ring finger in his ass. She stuck her tongue out and started licking Moon's hardened dick while rubbing his balls and fucking his ass before engulfing his dick in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down, sucking his dick. Erio continued sucking his dick while rubbing his balls and fucking his ass until he came in her mouth.

Erio swallowed the cum in her mouth with some spilling out before she got up and lifted her skirt up, revealing the bulge in her striped white and light blue panties before pulling them down across her thighs, revealing she was a he, or more precisely, a Girly-Boy. His dick was a little smaller and thicker than Sophia's at six inches long and six inches in girth. Erio made his way toward Moon and pressed his dick against him while moving his right hand behind him and shoving his fingers in his ass. He started moving his hips, rubbing his dick against Moon's while fingering his ass until they both came.

Erio backed up, turned around, and bent over. Moon made his way up to him and lined his dick up with his ass before pushing it inside. He started moving his hips fast and hard in and out of Erio, making him moan in the same language and making his balls smack against his until he came in his ass, making him cum from his dick.

Erio got up and pulled his wet panties up, enjoying the feeling of his wet panties as he went about cleaning the kitchen before disappearing just as fast as he appeared, startling Moon, who looked like he had an exclamation despite not saying anything.

"You know, relationships such as you and my daughter are not much welcome in this region or other regions, but in the Volga region, it is acceptable," said Helen. "There are many Girly-Boys in the Volga region, so if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm here to listen."

Moon smiled before a though came to him. "Miss Teio."

"Yes?" asked Helen.

"Have you ever thought about how Sophia or I can't give you a child?" asked Moon.

"It has crossed my mind, but I respect my daughter's decision," replied Helen.

"Don't worry, Miss Teio," said Moon. "I'll make sure Sophia has a child."

"Oh, will you now?" asked Helen.

"Yes," answered Moon.

"Well, then I'll leave everything to you," replied Helen before narrowing her eyes, "but you better treat my daughter well."

"I will," answered Moon with a smile, a bit relieved.

He thought Sophia's mother would give him a longer talk, and he was not expecting to get laid while at it. He was a bit grateful that his mother already gave him the talk, so Sophia's mother didn't have to, or the fact that Sophia's mother was so kind.

Suddenly, Moon heard a noise and looked up to see so many Rotom flying around near the ceiling before one flew down and entered his smartphone.

"Ah, it looks like the process is complete," said Helen, having seen the same thing. "The Rotom in this mansion like electronics, so it was only a matter of time."

Moon went over to his smartphone and picked it up.

"How about we go see how dear Hau is doing?" suggested Helen.

"Yes, Miss Teio," replied Moon.

Helen turned around and led Moon out of the kitchen and through the mansion back to the living room, where they found Hau dozing off on the couch. His smartphone that was lying on the coffee table indicated that a Rotom took up residence in it. Moon made his way over before nudging Hau, making his eyes flutter open.

"Huh? Moon?" questioned Hau.

Moon pointed toward his smartphone, making him look at it before gasping. "Woah! It's a Rotom Phone!" he exclaimed, grabbing his smartphone and turning it over. "Alola, Rotom!"

He continued to wait for a response but never got one back, making him look confused.

"Huh? It seems different than Sophia's phone," said Hau.

Moon was grateful he said that and turned to give Helen a puzzled look.

"Ah, yes, about that," said Helen. "Well, you see, most Rotom Phones rarely speak on their own. Sophia's Rotom Phone is unique. The Rotom that entered her smartphone was one that ran around in her bedroom."

Moon nodded his head before he looked at his smartphone in excitement.

"Well, you two should probably get going," said Helen. "I'm sure you got places you need to go, and I need to get to work."

Moon and Hau agreed.

Helen showed them the way back outside the mansion with Erio.

"Well, good luck on your journies, Moon, Hau," said Helen.

"Goodbye, Moon!" said Erio, waving his hand. "Good luck on your journey. Come around again to fuck me with your big thick dick."

Moon and Hau said their goodbyes to them, despite not knowing what Erio said, and they made their way back inside the mansion.

"Well, I don't know about you, Moon, but I'm gonna go show my Grampa my Rotom Phone," said Hau before he turned around and dashed off.

Moon turned right and started making his way down the dirt road that soon changed to pavement.

"Oh, Moon," came a recognizable voice, getting Moon's attention to see Lillie.

He made his way over to them.

"So, did you get a Rotom Phone?" asked Lillie.

Moon went through his purse and pulled out his Rotom Phone.

"Hello, Rotom," greeted Lillie before waiting for a response that never came. "Hmmm. It seems different from Sophia's phone."

Moon nodded his head.

"Here, let me show you the Pokemon Center. Follow me," said Lillie.

Moon nodded his head.

Lillie turned around and led him to the doors, which opened up automatically, allowing her to make her way inside the Pokemon Center with Moon following, getting the attention of a woman behind the counter with brink pink hair and blue eyes, wearing a nurse outfit.

"If you talk to the woman at the counter, she can restore your Pokemon to perfect health," explained Lillie. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Moon nodded his head.

"I can't stand seeing Pokemon in pain…" said Lillie.

The woman made her way over to them. "Alola, my name is Nurse Joy," she introduced herself, "and you are?"

"Moon," answered Moon introducing himself.

Nurse Joy blinked and continued to look at him, having not heard him.

Moon went through his purse and pulled out his Rotom Phone, but he still didn't know how to use it.

"Ah, a Rotom Phone," said Nurse Joy. "Well, you don't see that every day. Care for me to check it?"

Moon handed the Rotom Phone to her, and Nurse Joy took it before looking through the Rotom Phone for his Trainer id.

"Oh, so you're Moon," said Nurse Joy, handing his Rotom Phone back.

Moon nodded his head and took his Rotom Phone, putting it back into his purse.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Moon," said Nurse Joy. "If you ever find a Pokemon that needs help, please bring it to the Pokemon Center."

Moon smiled and nodded his head.

"We should head to the Trainers' School next," said Lillie. "But have your Pokemon taken care of first if you think that they need a little aid."

Lillie turned around and made her way outside the Pokemon Center.

Moon didn't need to get his Pokemon taken care of yet, so he made his way out of the Pokemon Center.

Once back outside, Moon turned left and continued down the road that soon changed to dirt, passing by his house and Sophia's house before turning, pausing to fuck Erio again before continuing, making his way back up the path that led to Iki Town.

"Oh, if it isn't Moon," came a recognizable voice as he got closer to the tall grass, making him turn around to see Professor Kukui. "Get yourself a Rotom Phone, did yeah?"

Moon nodded his head.

"If you plan on catching some Pokemon, Cousin, you're going to want some Poke Balls, yeah!" said Professor Kukui before taking out twenty Poke Balls and handing them to him. "Here, take these and go wild. Woo!"

Moon smiled and took the Poke Balls, putting them in his purse.

"Now, before you start to go wild, cousin, you are going to want to know how to use the Pokedex in your Rotom Phone," said Professor Kukui. "So let me show you how to do that, yeah?"

Moon nodded his head before he went through his purse, pulling out his Rotom Phone before handing it to Professor Kukui.

"How about calling your starter out, cousin?" suggested Professor Kukui.

Moon nodded his head and went through his purse once more, pulling out the Poke Ball his Pokemon was in before enlargening it and throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. Professor Kukui went about showing him how to use the Pokedex on his Rotom Phone by demonstrating with his Popplio before handing it back and saying his goodbyes as he left.

Moon turned around and started making his way through the grass, searching for Pokemon to catch. The first one that he ran into was the same one that Sophia caught on their way to Iki Town, but it was a different color. Despite having seen the Pokemon before, he didn't know what Pokemon it was because Sophia's Rotom Phone always gave information in a foreign language. Moon pulled out his Rotom Phone and scanned the Pokemon to find out that it was called Pikipek and get information on it. He followed Sophia's demonstration and battled it with his Popplio until it was fainted and caught it in a Poke Ball, adding another Pokemon to his team.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the sixth chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon. I do hope you like it. As you can see, this chapter goes over Moon's POV, which is why I wanted to get Sophia out of Hau'oli City and on his way to Verdant Cavern in the last chapter. There will be times when the POV shifts to another's perspective, especially when Sophia is ahead of the others, but it will follow Sophia and Moon most of the time. I originally thought I would be able to get Moon out of Hau'oli City in this chapter when I wrote it for the original story, but the chapter started to get a bit longer than I initially thought it would, and longer than the original chapter with the additions, so it looks like we will be continuing with Moon's POV for a bit. I think the chapter was pretty interesting, but I'll let you be the judge of that. There was a little more foreshadowing from Moon's POV about Sophia, and we got to find out that Sophia's personal maid, Erio Yoshino is a Girly-Boy.

If you haven't gone back and re-read the previous chapters, I would advise doing so, as I decided to rework the chapters to flow better with the changes made in the previous chapters. For more information on that, please go back and take a look at the ANs in the first four chapters in this story or the original. In this chapter, it took Moon one full day to go from his house to the Pokemon Research Lab, another one full day to go from the Pokemon Research Lab to Sophia's house, about another day to get to the Pokemon Center, and about another day to get to the path that led to Iki Town. So if we calculate the time out, Moon is roughly on the fourth day of his Pokemon Journey currently. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon.

 **Note:** There will be lemons in this story, as seen at the start, but most of the story will be the same with a few differences here and there. Most of the original girl casts will either be Girly-Boys, Futanari, or Fully Female, so if there is someone you would like to be Girly-Boy, Futanari, or Fully Female, drop a comment below to let me know. There may also be male characters, so feel free to comment on them too, but keep in mind that not everyone will be with the OC.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (A Futanari version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)
  10. Immortal Paradise (A Yuri version of "Immortal Garden")
  11. Royal Garden (Futanari Royalty Horse Girl x Elin Harem)
  12. Special Course (Futanari Saki x Horse Girl)
  13. Cat Garden (Futanari Saki x Cyan Hijirikawa)
  14. ??? (Yuri Horse Girl x Elin Saki. Name still pending.)
  15. Pokemon: The Rising Sun-Fun times in Galar (An alternate version of "Pokemon: The Rising Sun" that starts in the Galar region)
  16. Pokemon: Wild Nature (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  17. Pokemon: Wild Nature-??? (An alternate version of "Pokemon: Wild Nature" that starts in the Galar region)
  18. Alola to Alola (A Futanari Harem Pokemon romance story that starts in the Alola region)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  3. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  4. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  5. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  6. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  7. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  8. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  9. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  10. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  11. Cat Guardian - Chapter 3
  12. Samurai Princess-Beautiful Moon - Chapter 1
  13. Immortal Garden - Chapter 2
  14. Immortal Paradise - Prologue or Chapter 1
  15. Royal Garden - Prologue or Chapter 1
  16. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature - Chapter 8
  17. Pokemon Alola to Alola - Chapter 1
  18. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature-Under the Moon - Chapter 7 (On hold until chapter 9 of the original story)



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	7. School Lesson and Days in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Moon and Hau got themselves a smartphone from Professor Kukui before they went to Sophia's house to thank her mother, where Sophia's mother had a chat with Moon, and he got laid by Sophia's personal maid, Erio Yoshino, followed by their smartphones turned into Rotom Phones when a Rotom entered them. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Moon continued to wander through the grass, searching for more Pokemon to catch. The second one that he ran into was one he saw Hau use in their battle. Despite already knowing what Pokemon it was, Moon pulled out his Rotom Phone and scanned the Pokemon with it.

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. An Electric type," said the Rotom Phone in a female voice. "Despite their size, Pichu releases bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing, and shock themselves. Pichu electricity is inaccurate at their youngest stage and tends to miss their target and shock themselves. This Pichu has an average height of one foot and weighs four point four pounds."

Moon battled the Pichu with his Popplio, using the same tactics that he used against Hau's Pichu while incorporating the tactics he learned from Sophia, weakening it down until it fainted before catching it in a Poke Ball, adding another Pokemon to his team.

Moon continued his search through the grass for more Pokemon to catch. The next Pokemon that he ran into was another one that Sophia caught on their way to Iki Town, but he didn't know what it was, so he used his Rotom Phone to find out it was a Yungoos and get information on it. Moon battled it with his Popplio, weakening it down until it fainted before catching it in a Poke Ball, adding one more Pokemon to his team.

 _"That gives me four. I only got room for two more, but before I catch anymore, there is one Pokemon I want to catch,"_ he thought.

With that thought in mind, Moon abandoned his search for more Pokemon and made his way north toward Iki Town, battling the same Trainers that Sophia did on his way, pausing to get some rest before continuing until he came to where Sophia caught his Yungoos. Moon made his way over to the field on the left and began his search in the grass. He ran into several Pokemon, but they weren't the ones that he was looking for. After searching for a long while, Moon finally found the Pokemon playing hide and seek with him and pulled out his Rotom Phone to scan the Pokemon.

"Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of Snorlax. A Normal type," said the Rotom Phone. "Anything that looks edible, Munchlax will go on and swallow whole. Stuffing itself with vast amounts of food is its only concern. Whether the food is rotten or fresh, yummy or tasteless, it does not care. This Munchlax is a bit shorter than other Munchlax with a height of one foot four inches and a bit shorter weight of one hundred fifty-four point three pounds."

Moon didn't mind that it was shorter. It kind of reminded him of how Sophia was shorter. He battled it with his Popplio using the same tactics that he learned while battling Hau and Sophia, weakening it down until it fainted before catching it in a Poke Ball, adding one more Pokemon to his team.

Moon looked down at Popplio, who look a little bit tired. "Popplio, can you go on?"

Popplio gave a cry to let him know it could go on.

"Alright, then let's catch ourselves one more, then it's off to the Pokemon Center before we come back," said Moon.

Popplio gave a cry in agreement.

Moon made his way back the way they came, pausing to get some rest before continuing until he came to the tall grass and started searching through it for one more Pokemon with Popplio. Popplio was the one that spotted the next Pokemon that Moon recognized as a Pokemon one of the Trainers had. Despite knowing what Pokemon it was, Moon pulled out his Rotom Phone to scan the Pokemon.

"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of Lopunny. A Normal type," said the Rotom Phone. "When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep. The reason it keeps one ear rolled up is so it can launch a swift counterattack if it’s attacked by an enemy. If both of Buneary's ears are rolled up, something is wrong with its body or mind. It's a sure sign the Pokemon is in need of care. This Buneary has an average height of one foot four inches and a weight of twelve point one pounds."

The Buneary looked fine, so Moon didn't have to worry about part of the information, but he was glad to know about it. He battled it with his Popplio, which was the only Pokemon he had that wasn't fainted, using the same tactics he learned in his battles with Hau and Sophia, weakening it down until it fainted before catching it in a Poke Ball, adding his last Pokemon to his current team.

With the battle over, Moon made his way down the path through the grass until he got to Sophia's mansion before recalling Popplio. He turned right and headed down the dirt road, passing Sophia's house and his house, pausing momentarily to get some rest and stop in at Sophia's house to fuck Erio before continuing until he got to the Pokemon Center. By the time he got to the Pokemon Center, one week had passed and Moon made his way to the doors, which opened up automatically, allowing him to make his way inside the Pokemon Center, getting the attention of Nurse Joy behind the counter and making his way over.

"Oh, Moon. Welcome to Hau'oli Outskirts Pokemon Center," greeted Nurse Joy. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Moon went through his purse and pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Oh, you need your Pokemon taken care of?" asked Nurse Joy.

Moon nodded his head.

Nurse Joy got a tray and set it on the counter. "Just place your Pokemon on this tray, and we'll take care of them."

Moon took his purse off and placed it on the counter before he started going through it, pulling out six Poke Balls and placing them on the tray.

Nurse Joy took the tray and made her way to the door that led farther back into the Pokemon Center with Moon following, pausing to turn to look at him. "Moon, you'll have to go to the waiting room."

Moon nodded his head as Nurse Joy went through the double doors. He turned and made his way over to a chair before he sat down to wait.

By the time Nurse Joy returned, it was already high noon, and he wasted most of the morning waiting for his Pokemon to be healed.

"Moon, your Pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

Moon got up and made his way to the counter, placing his purse on the counter before he went about collecting his Pokemon.

"You should be more responsible," Nurse Joy chastised him, making him pause and look at her. "If you want to become a Pokemon Trainer, young lady, you don't let your Pokemon battle until they are in this condition."

Moon sweatdropped before he went through his purse, pulling out a spare Poke Ball before acting like he was catching a Pokemon.

"Huh?" questioned Nurse Joy before realizing what he was trying to say. "Oh, you caught them?"

Moon nodded his head.

"Well, that explains," replied Nurse Joy. "I apologize for assuming."

Moon smiled to let her know it was alright before he went back to collecting his Pokemon. He turned around and made his way to the doors before going out.

Once outside, Moon turned left and made his way back to the path that led to Iki Town, pausing to get some sleep and stopping in at Sophia's house to fuck Erio before continuing, wandering through the grass, searching for more Pokemon. The next Pokemon he caught were Grubbin, Caterpie, Ledyba, and Bonsly, which he was able to identify and get information about with his Rotom Phone before battling them and catching them.

With that done, Moon finished up the area by making his way north toward Iki Town, pausing momentarily to get some sleep before continuing, and battled a couple of Trainers, which he didn't know were the same ones that Sophia fought on the way to Iki Town.

When the battle was over, Moon turned around and made his way back down the path, pausing to get some sleep before continuing until he got to Sophia's house before making her way south toward Professor Kukui's Lab, searching through the fields for more Pokemon, such as Wingull and Slowpoke. His Rotom Phone helped him identify the Pokemon before he battled them and caught them in a Poke Ball.

Moon made his way back north through the field and back to the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon taken care of. By the time he got to the Pokemon Center, a week and six days passed since he started his journey. Thankfully, this time, it didn't take nearly as long as Moon kept shifting his Pokemon around during battle, so he left the Pokemon center after collecting them.

Once outside, Moon turned right and made his way down the street until he saw Lillie and made his way over, catching their attention.

"Ah, Moon, where was you?" asked Lillie, a bit relieved.

Moon took out a Poke Ball.

"Oh, you was catching Pokemon?" asked Lillie.

Moon nodded his head.

"Here we are," said Lillie. "You see, the Trainers' School is…"

Moon noticed a Pokemon farther down the street and went through his purse, pulling out his Rotom Phone, getting Lillie's attention before they turned around.

"It's a…a… what in the world?!" said Lillie.

Moon scanned the Pokemon with his Rotom Phone. "Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokemon. A Normal-type. Tauros run in herds in the wild. The herd member with the longest, thickest, and most scarred horns is said to be the leader. This Tauros has an average height of four feet seven inches and a weight of one hundred ninety-four point nine pounds."

Lillie turned back around to Moon as he put his Rotom Phone away. "Well, it looks like we won't be going that way anytime soon, thanks to Tauros there…" they said. "But we were only planning to go as far as the Trainers' School anyway. We'll just leave that for someone else to deal with. Come. Follow me."

Moon nodded his head.

Lillie turned around and made their way into the grounds of the Trainers' School, with Moon following to see Professor Kukui and a woman.

"Hey there, Moon! I must've passed you two somehow, yeah?" questioned Professor Kukui. "But welcome to the Trainers' School, the place to learn how to be a Pokemon Trainer!"

"Professor Kukui! Is this the other child you told me about?" asked the woman.

Professor Kukui turned to look at her. "Yeah, Moon's a real brave one, too," he said before turning back to Moon. "This is Teach Emily, yeah!"

Moon's cheeks flushed slightly pink at the compliment as he bowed slightly in politeness. "I-It's a p-pleasure to meet you."

Emily had to strain her ears to hear him. "Oh, and another polite one."

"Put her though the wringer good, Teach!" said Professor Kukui before holding up four fingers. "Four Trainers! You've got to beat four Pokemon Trainers here at the school, Moon! The experience will surely help you and your Pokemon grow stronger, yeah."

"The Trainers who will take part in this lesson may be inside or outside the school," said Emily. "You may also want to visit our classroom. You'll learn things there that will help on your journey, I'd say. All right. Let the lesson begin!"

She started walking away.

"She may not look all that tough, but that Teach trains her kids right!" said Professor Kukui. "One of her students is even a captain!"

Moon smiled before he walked away, making his way around the schoolyard. He didn't know where the Trainers were located and talked to as many students as possible, learning things that will help him on his journey. The first Trainer he found was a girl on the right side of the school building when he talked to her, only for the girl to challenge him to a battle. Moon defeated her swiftly with his Popplio, earning some prize money.

Moon continued to make his way around the schoolyard, talking to as many students that he could. The following people he ran into were some preschoolers. One of the girls asked him what he was the strongest against fire, water, or grass, and Moon answered all three, but the girl didn't seem to hear him, so Moon ignored it and moved on.

He decided to make his way into the school building and visit the classroom, talking to as many students as possible. The next Trainer he located was a preschooler when he tried to talk to her, only for the girl to challenge him to a battle. Moon defeated her swiftly with his Pikipek, surprising the girl and earning some additional prize money.

Moon continued to talk to the students, but not finding any more Trainers, he made his way back outside the school and made his way around the schoolyard. He found a fenced area with grass on the far left of the school building and made his way inside before searching the grass and running into some more Pokemon such as Magnemite, Meowth, and Grimer. Moon used his Rotom Phone and found out that the Meowth and Grimer were Alolan forms before he battled them and caught them in a Poke Ball before they disappeared to Professor Kukui's lab.

Moon continued making his way through the grass until he came to a student and tried to talk to him, only for the boy to challenge him to a battle. Moon defeated the boy with his Munchlax, surprising the boy and earning him some prize money.

With that done, Moon made his way back out of the fenced area and around the schoolyard, searching for the last Trainer. It took him a little while, but he found the last Trainer in the courtyard when he tried to talk to him, only for the boy to challenge him to a battle. Moon defeated the boy with his Pichu and earned some more prize money.

As the battle finished, Moon saw Lillie make their way into the courtyard and turned to them just as the school bell chimed.

"Oh, that's the school bell," said Lillie.

Suddenly, the speaker system crackled to life, getting their attention. "Attention, all students… would Moon please come to the office on the second floor? Moon to the second-floor office, please."

Lillie turned to look at Moon. "What terrible thing did you do to get called to the office so soon?"

Moon shook his head.

"That's what you say…" replied Lillie, a bit upset.

Moon looked a bit uneasy and decided to see what was going on. He made his way inside the school and up the stairs, where he saw Emily waiting for him.

"Moon," said Emily. "I can't believe that you beat all of my students! Fantastic!"

Moon blinked, a bit confused, wondering what was going on.

"After seeing such a performance, I think I'd like to battle you myself," said Emily. "What do you say? Are you ready to take me on?"

"Um…yes," replied Moon, still a bit confused.

"Good," said Emily. "I heard about you from Professor Kukui. I'll be challenging you with a Pokemon that has a type advantage against that Popplio you chose for your partner!"

It was not the first time that Moon battled someone at a disadvantage, so he battled the Teacher's Rowlet using his Popplio, using what he learned from his battle with Sophia and defeating her, earning some additional prize money.

"Rowlet, return," said Emily recalling Rowlet to its Poke Ball. "Nice! Maybe you'd like to take over as teacher here for me!"

Moon shook his head.

"That was a joke," said Emily.

Moon smiled.

"Know your Pokemon and know their moves. Those are the basics of being a Trainer!" came a recognizable voice.

Moon turned to see Professor Kukui there with an unknown young… girl… boy… He wasn't really sure what gender they preferred to be referenced by—the person dressed as a boy but had the appearance of a girl.

"How about it?" asked Professor Kukui.

"Greetings! Captain Ilima here," greeted the girl-looking person introducing themself. "I couldn't help but observe your battles. You looked so very delightful in battle that I had no choice but to summon you here."

Moon looked a bit relieved.

"This is Moon, who moved here to Alola from the Kanto region," said Professor Kukui introducing her. "She's got a real sense for how to use moves, and I think she's gonna go far as a Trainer, but how far… well… who knows, yeah?"

"I see! Then welcome, newcomer," said Ilima. "I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my trial."

"Huh? Your trial?" questioned Moon.

Ilima didn't hear her, but Professor Kukui did. "That's right, his trial. Woo!"

 _"Oh, he said his,"_ thought Moon.

"Indeed!" said Ilima. "We captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to challenging the island kahuna. My trial is held in Verdant Cavern. The trial of Captain Ilima. You can find Pokemon living everywhere, even in patches of tall grass in Hau'oli City. Perhaps you'll want to fill out your team a bit before attempting my trial? I sincerely look forward to your challenge."

She was already planning on catching more Pokemon. She continued to watch as Ilima made his way down the stairs until he disappeared from view.

"Oh yeah!" said Emily, getting Moon's attention. "I reported to the folks upstairs about that Tauros block the road out front again."

"That guy's Tauros is pretty much a celebrity here on Melemele, you know?" said Professor Kukui.

"Well, I guess it's time that we dismiss you from school, Moon," said Emily.

The speaker system crackled to life once more. "Attention all students… Moon has completed her lesson at the Trainers' School!" came the announcement.

A little later, Moon was outside the school with Professor Kukui, Emily, and Lillie.

"Enjoy your island Challenge, and be sure to use what you learned here at the Trainers' School!" said Emily. "Good luck, Moon!"

Moon nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Show 'em what you've got, Moon!" said Professor Kukui.

Lillie made their way over to him. "You seemed to be in perfect sync with your Popplio—weren't you?" they asked. "Um… Since we've come this far together, why don't I show you some more of the city? Come on. There's lots to see."

Lillie made their way out of the Pokemon School with Moon following them, turning right and continuing down the street.

"You know… I was really impressed seeing how you battled with your Pokemon at the Trainers' School…" said Lillie as they walked. "It feels like you're really giving it your all for your Pokemon's sake…" Lillie paused to turn to him. "I think that's why you were able to save Nebby that time, Moon." Lillie turned back around and continued a little bit before stopping. "Oh! I forgot about Tauros!"

Moon looked down the street to see Hau and Hala with the Tauros from earlier. They made their way over to them, getting their attention.

"Ho! If it isn't Lillie and Moon," said Hala. "Sorry for scaring you, friend. I guess it's time I get old Tauros back home." Hala suddenly got an idea. "Oh, but I've got an idea… Why not give him a little pat, Moon?"

Moon went through his purse and pulled out his Rotom Phone to get information on where to pet Tauros before putting it back in his purse and petting Tauros on the head.

Hala laughed. "You see that? This rascal already loves you! Pokemon become happier when we show them some care." Hala started leading Tauros away, only to pause, turn around and laugh. "Oh, the places you'll go, child! And as you do, you will surely meet more Pokemon and people who will enrich your life."

Hala turned around and continued on his way with Moon, Hau, and Lillie seeing him off.

"The kahunas and Sophia sure are something, eh?" questioned Hau as he waved. "Able to calm a raging Pokemon without even needing to battle… Now that's something! I mean, I like Tauros plenty and all… but it is pretty scary! You won't find me wrestling with a Tauros or riding on it!"

Moon got the distinct impression that Sophia wrestled with the Tauros, but looking around, he couldn't see any indication of a struggle. He decided to shrug it off and ask about it at another time.

Hua turned to look at Moon and Lillie. "So where are you two off to now?"

"I was thinking I should show Moon around Hau'oli City a bit," answered Lillie.

"Nice idea! You're always on top of things, Lillie!" exclaimed Hau, jumping up and down. "Moon just got here to Alola, huh?"

Moon nodded his head.

"Then let me tag along, too!" said Hau. "I wanna go get something good to eat!"

"All right," Lillie agreed. "Let's all go together."

"Then what're we waiting for! This way! Come on!" said Hau before dashing off, pausing only to wave to them before dashing off into Hau'oli City.

Lillie made their way forward a little. "Oh, Hau…" they said before turning around to Moon. "I guess we should go catch up with him before he gets too far, Moon. Hau'oli City is the biggest city in all Alola."

Moon nodded his head.

Lillie turned around and led Moon down the road, passing into Hau'oli City Beachfront. "Oh, what's that place over there?" questioned Lillie as they paused, looking at a building with a long line of customers out the entrance door, getting Moon's attention. "That place seems pretty busy."

Moon nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, you…" said a woman, having noticed them, making her way over.

Moon pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you," said the woman. "You've come to Alola from someplace far off, haven't you?"

Moon nodded his head.

"I can tell," said the woman. "Then let me teach you the proper way to greet someone in Alola!" The woman moved her hands around. "Alola."

Moon moved his hands around. "Alola."

"Yeah, just like that, but don't forget to say 'Alola!'" replied the woman, apparently having not heard her. "You'll make more friends if you say it!"

Moon smiled, ignoring the fact she didn't hear him.

He made his way to the sidewalk with Lillie following, looking out at the beach with shining eyes of excitement.

"Oh, going to do some swimming?" asked Lillie.

Moon turned to look at them before shaking his head.

"Well, I'm going to go on ahead," said Lillie.

Moon nodded his head and watched as Lillie turned around and made their way down the street until they disappeared.

He turned and made his way down on the beach, making his way over to a spot where there weren't many people before taking his purse off, setting it down, and going through it, pulling out his fishing rod, having decided to do a little fishing. The first Pokemon he reeled in was a Tentacool, and after getting information about it from his Rotom Phone, Moon went about battling it and catching it in a Poke Ball before it disappeared. The following Pokemon he reeled in was a Mantyke, and after getting information about it from his Rotom Phone, he went about battling it and catching it in a Poke Ball before it disappeared. The next Pokemon he reeled in was a Remoraid, and after getting information about it from his Rotom Phone, he went about battling it and catching it in a Poke Ball before it disappeared.

Moon continued to fish for Pokemon, but all that was biting was Pokemon he already caught, so he decided to call it good and put his fishing pole away.

Moon made his way back to the street and looked over at the restaurant, curious about what the building was, but shrugged it off as he made his way down the road. As he made his way down the street, Moon continued to look around at everything, and soon came to the shopping district of Hau'oli City.

He made his way down the street, turning left as the road curved, and noticed Lillie over near a building and made his way over to them, getting their attention as they turned to him.

"Oh, Moon," said Lillie. "Tell me, do you pick out all your own clothes?"

Moon nodded his head.

"Of course… Most people do, don't they… I…I've always just worn the clothes that my mother wanted me to wear. I don't really know what kind of thing would suit me…" said Lillie. "Oh, have you seen Sophia?"

Moon shook his head.

"I see," said Lillie, looking disappointed. "Well, I'm going to go."

Moon waved as he watched Lillie turn around and continue on their way into Hau'oli City. He turned and looked at the building before he went inside the shop, walking through the store, looking around at all the clothes, but there was nothing that interested him, so he left the store.

Moon made his way down the street, pausing to search the grass in the city for more Pokemon to catch. He spotted a Pokemon and pulled out his Rotom Phone to scan the Pokemon.

"Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. A Normal type," said the Pokedex. "Left alone, its fur will grow longer and longer, but it will only allow someone it trusts to cut it. Furfrou were assigned the task of protecting kings who ruled the Kalos region in ancient times. This Furfrou has an average height of three feet eleven inches and a weight of sixty-one point seven pounds."

Moon battled the Furfrou with his Pichu before switching to his Popplio, using the same tactics he learned in his battles with Hau and Sophia, weakening it down until it fainted before catching it in a Poke Ball and it disappearing to Professor Kukui's lab.

Moon continued to search the grass for more Pokemon, but all he found was the same ones he already caught, so he gave up and continued on his way. He came to a building he recognized as the Pokemon Center, and by this time, five days had gone by. Moon made his way to the doors, which opened up automatically, allowing him to make his way into the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, you must be Moon," came a recognizable voice.

Moon turned his head toward the voice to see Nurse Joy behind the counter and made his way over. "Huh? Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy had to strain her ears to hear him. "Yes, I'm Nurse Joy," she answered.

"But this isn't Hau'oli Outskirts. This is Hau'oli City," said Moon.

"The Joy in Hau'oli Outskirts is my relative," replied Nurse Joy.

Moon nodded his head.

"I'd like a room for the night, and my Pokemon took care of," said Moon.

"Right away, Moon," replied Nurse Joy as she got a tray and set it on the counter. "Just place your Pokemon in the tray, and we'll get them taken care of."

Moon put his purse on the counter and went through it, pulling out six Poke Balls and placing them in the tray.

Nurse Joy took the tray and handed it to her trusted Pokemon Blissey. While Blissey took the Poke Balls into the back of the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy went about getting a room for Moon for the night, where he once again masturbated his dick and figured his ass while thinking of Sophia.

The next morning, Moon woke up and got dressed before making his way to the cafeteria to get something to eat for breakfast.

Once he was done eating, Moon made his way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby.

"Oh, Moon, your Pokemon are ready," said Nurse Joy, noticing him come into the lobby.

Moon made his way over to the counter, placing his purse on it before he started collecting his Pokemon. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"Oh, your welcome," replied Nurse Joy with a smile.

Moon said his goodbyes to her before making his way out of the Pokemon Center. He turned right and continued until he came to a fork where the street split going north and south. While he could go north, he wanted to explore more of the City, so Moon turned left and made his way down the road, turning another left as the road curved and continuing down the street.

"Howzit, Moon!" came the recognizable greeting.

Moon turned his head to the voice to see Hau by a building, waving to him.

"If you're looking for good eats, you've found 'em!" said Hai before running over to him. "Plus, malasadas make your Pokemon like you. And affectionate Pokemon are better in battle! Who could resist giving their Pokemon a few malasadas, eh? They're just so cute!"

 _"Not nearly as cute as Sophia,"_ thought Moon.

"Yo, yo, yo, check it!" came a male voice.

"Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull, don't even great you!" came another male voice.

They turned to see two men dressed in a punk style black and white outfit. They walked towards them before bending their arms and putting them to their sides.

"Yo, you wanna throw us a bone and hand over those island challenge amulets to us now?" questioned the second man.

Hau ran over toward them, and Moon followed. "Ohhh. So you're part of that Team Skull, huh?" questioned Hau. "All you guys ever do is steal people's Pokemon and get in the way of other people's island challenges!"

"You know it!" said the first man. "We hate the island challenge, yo! And every kid fool enough to try it, except that crazy freak that tried to kill us. Good thing she's not around, yo!"

 _"He's not talking about Sophia, is he?"_ thought Moon, a bit angry.

"Yo, let's check these fools," said the second man.

"Moon! Come on! Let's—" said Hau before cutting himself off as he saw Moon already had a Poke Ball in his hand.

Moon threw the Poke Ball, calling out his Popplio, and the two men called out three Zubat each.

 _"So, that's how you want to play!"_ thought Moon as he pulled out all of his other five Poke Balls and called out his Pokemon.

The battle didn't last very long, and Moon defeated the two men's Zubats with his six Pokemon.

"No fair! I was playing a different game!" exclaimed the second man.

"Let's get up out of this port, B! Nobody has to know about this!" said the first man. "We don't need your wack little amulets anyway! Wouldn't even take 'em if you gave 'em to us!"

Moon and Hau watched as the two men ran off in the city.

"Those Team Skull jerks really must have too much time on their hands, yeah? But keeping other people from doing their island challenges isn't gonna just make it like they managed to finish theirs, you know?"

Moon just continued to glare at them as they left.

Hau turned to him, getting his attention as he looked at him. "I already went down to the harbor, but the port was a complete wreck," said Hau. "They're still repairing the damages. See you around!"

Hau turned and ran off into the city.

"What a lovely battle you showed us there, against Team Skull," came a recognizable voice, getting Moon's attention to see Ilima making his way over. "You think after nearly getting killed by Sophia that they'd learn their lesson." Ilima shook his head. "My thanks to you and your Pokemon."

Moon's eyes widen. _"What? Sophia tried to kill them? Then that means they was talking about her."_

"I must admit, I've been wondering about you since I saw you at the Trainers' School," he said. "Professor Kukui brought you along, and you and your Pokemon seemed to defeat our teacher so effortlessly! Very well then! Allow me to see if you're ready for my trial!"

Moon nodded his head.

"Behold the magnificent Pokemon of the one and only Captain Ilima!" said Ilima as he took out a Poke Ball, enlargened it, and called out his Pokemon.

The battle didn't last very long, and Moon defeated Ilima's two Pokemon, earning some prize money.

"You—or should I say you and your Pokemon—make quite the interesting team!" said Ilima. "I do hope you'll come to Verdant Cavern and attempt the trial—the trial of Ilima! I bid you Alola!"

He turned and walked away.

Moon turned and made his way into the restaurant before ordering several malasadas for his Munchlax and Pichu.

When his Pokemon was finished, Moon recalled them to their Poke Balls and made his way back out of the restaurant. He turned right and started making his way down the street back the way he came, turning right as the road curved and continuing down the street, turning another right and continuing until he came to the Pokemon Center, and by this time, four days had gone by. Moon made his way to the doors, which opened up automatically, allowing him to make his way inside.

"Oh, Moon, welcome back," said Nurse Joy.

Moon smiled and made his way to the counter. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome," replied Nurse Joy. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like a room for the night, and my Pokemon took care of," answered Moon.

"Right away, Moon," replied Nurse Joy as she got a tray and set it on the counter. "Just place your Pokemon in the tray, and we'll get them taken care of."

Moon put his purse on the counter and went through it, pulling out six Poke Balls and placing them in the tray.

Nurse Joy took the tray and handed it to her trusted Pokemon Blissey. While Blissey took the Poke Balls into the back of the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy went about getting a room for Moon for the night, where he once again masturbated his dick and figured his ass while thinking of Sophia.

The next morning, Moon woke up and got dressed before making his way to the cafeteria to get something to eat for breakfast.

Once he was done eating, Moon made his way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby.

"Oh, Moon, your Pokemon are ready," said Nurse Joy, noticing him come into the lobby.

Moon made his way over to the counter, placing his purse on it before he started collecting his Pokemon. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"Oh, your welcome," replied Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Nurse Joy," said Moon.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Did Sophia come through here?" asked Moon.

"Ah, yes, they did," answered Nurse Joy. "Do you know them?"

"Yes," replied Moon. "Do you know where she is?"

 _"Oh, she said she. Does that mean, they prefer to be referenced as a girl?"_ thought Nurse Joy. "She left to make her way to Verdant Cavern."

"How do you get to Verdant Cavern?" asked Moon.

Nurse Joy smiled before she gave him directions to Verdant Cavern.

Moon said his goodbyes to her before he made his way out of the Pokemon Center. He turned right and started making his way down the street before turning another right, following the directions Nurse Joy gave him.

"Oh! Wait for me, Moon!" came a recognizable voice.

Moon paused and turned to see Lillie make their way over to him.

"Oh, I'm glad to see a familiar face. I always get lost so quickly… I can't figure out the roads here… I can't even buy my own clothes…" said Lillie, a bit disappointed before smiling. "But you… you're moving on to your first trial?"

Moon nodded his head.

"You're going to Verdant Cavern?" asked Lillie.

Moon nodded his head. "Yes, Sophia is already ahead."

"I read something in an old book once," said Lillie, not having heard Moon. "It said that the island challenges were once a journey made to prove yourself and gain the strength to battle against the guardian deities of Alola. Like Tapu Koko…" they paused momentarily. "The people in Iki Town said that Tapu Koko loves Pokemon battles, didn't they?"

Moon nodded his head.

"If we could meet Tapu Koko once more, do you think we would find the answer to why it saved Sophia that day, Moon?" asked Lillie.

Moon continued to look at them, wondering if they could.

"Pew?" came a noise from the bag as it moved, making Lillie try to get it to be still before looking at Moon. "Oh yes… Please take these. They are called Revives. If you use one on a Pokemon that has fainted, they will instantly recover and feel a little better."

They handed Moon three revives, and he took them and put them in his purse.

"Moon," said Lillie. "Good luck on your first trial. I will hope that it goes well for you and Sophia."

Moon smiled before turning and continuing down the road and soon left Hau'oli City behind.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the seventh chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon. I do hope you like it. This chapter got quite long, but that was because when I was writing out the seventh chapter in the original, I couldn't get it long enough and had to come back and add more to this chapter. I decided to skip Moon's battle with the teacher and Ilima as I already did that with Sophia, so it wasn't needed, and I want to get Moon out of Hau'oli City as soon as possible so that I can continue with Sophia's POV. In any case, I think the chapter turned out pretty well, but I will let you be the judge of that. There was some minor differences between this chapter and the original, but not much.

Now I know I never really got the time to mention it and it isn't really mentioned in the story. You are probably wondering how I came up with the idea of the Volga Region. Well, first I'll have to point out my story "Pokemon: Destiny Bound" which was based on a girl that moved to Kanto from a far, far away region and city that no one had heard of before with her mother. When I first starting writing that story, I had no name for the region or city that she came from, but I did know the country and city I wanted to base the region and city on. The country I wanted to base the region on was Russia, which so far, I believe hasn't been used in any Pokemon game as of yet. I'm actually still hoping for a Pokemon Game based on Russia to be released. Now I'm sure with a bit of research some of you can guess how I came up with the name for the region.

Russia is the largest country in the world, and the Volga River runs through it, which may actually be put in the region. I haven't decided on that. You are probably thinking that's how I came up with the region, but you would be wrong. With the country in mind, I did a bit of research on Russian prefectures and came up with the name Volga after the Volga Prefecture in Russia that houses the city "Volgograd" formerly known as "Stalingrad" between 1925 to 1961 and "Tsaritsyn" between 1589 to 1925. Matter of speaking, one of the major cities is actually based on Stalingrad, which was the city my character moved from. I decided to share this tad bit of information with you because it's not really going to be mentioned in the story.

Due to a few things wrong with the current flow of the story, I decided to rework it a little to flow better with the changes made in the previous chapters. For more information on that, please go back and take a look at the ANs in the first four chapters. Moon's Pokemon journey took her about roughly three weeks and one day so far, which means that she is one week one day and fourteen hours behind Sophia. If you haven't gone back and re-read the chapters, I would advise doing so as they have all be reworked. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon.

 **Note:** There will be lemons in this story, as seen at the start, but most of the story will be the same with a few differences here and there. Most of the original girl casts will either be Girly-Boys, Futanari, or Fully Female, so if there is someone you would like to be Girly-Boy, Futanari, or Fully Female, drop a comment below to let me know. There may also be male characters, so feel free to comment on them too, but keep in mind that not everyone will be with the OC.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (A Futanari version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)
  10. Immortal Paradise (A Yuri version of "Immortal Garden")
  11. Royal Garden (Futanari Royalty Horse Girl x Elin Harem)
  12. Special Course (Futanari Saki x Horse Girl)
  13. Cat Garden (Futanari Saki x Cyan Hijirikawa)
  14. ??? (Yuri Horse Girl x Elin Saki. Name still pending.)
  15. Pokemon: The Rising Sun-Fun times in Galar (An alternate version of "Pokemon: The Rising Sun" that starts in the Galar region)
  16. Pokemon: Wild Nature (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  17. Pokemon: Wild Nature - ??? (An alternate version of "Pokemon: Wild Nature" that starts in the Galar region)
  18. Pokemon: Wild Nature - Under the Moon (Another Girly-Boy Pokemon Story)
  19. Pokemon: Wild Nature - ??? - Under the Moon (An alternate version of "Pokemon: Wild Nature - Under the Moon" that starts in the Galar region)
  20. Alola to Alola (A Futanari Harem Pokemon romance story that starts in the Alola region)
  21. Alola to Alola - Under the Moon (A Girly-Boy version of "Alola to Alola")



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  3. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  4. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  5. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  6. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  7. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  8. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  9. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  10. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  11. Cat Guardian - Chapter 3
  12. Samurai Princess-Beautiful Moon - Chapter 1
  13. Immortal Garden - Chapter 2
  14. Immortal Paradise - Prologue or Chapter 1
  15. Royal Garden - Prologue or Chapter 1
  16. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature - Chapter 10 (On hold until chapter 8 of the alternate)
  17. Pokemon Alola to Alola - Chapter 1
  18. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature-Under the Moon - Chapter 8



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	8. Journey to Verdant Cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Moon caught some Pokemon, got laid a few times, visited the Trainers' School, and made his way into Hau'oli City, where he ran into Team Skull before making his way to Verdant Cavern. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

After leaving Hau'oli City behind, Sophia skidded to a stop and continued to walk through the fields with Riolu beside him, looking around at the scenery as they made their way toward Verdant Cavern. They spotted some Pokemon on their way to Verdant Cavern, and with Sophia's Rotom Phone's help, he found out that they was from other regions, so he wasn't so keen on catching them. Don't get him wrong. He didn't have anything against the Pokemon from other regions, but this was Alola, and Sophia wanted to experience only what Alola had to offer.

They continued to make their way toward Verdant Cavern, enjoying the scenery, but on their way, they came upon a female Trainer named Krystal, who challenged Sophia to a battle. Sophia battled the girl, who had a Cutiefly, which Sophia was able to identify with his Rotom Phone and single-handedly won with just his Pikipek, earning some prize money.

After the battle, Sophia continued through the fields toward Verdant Cavern with Riolu and paused when they came upon a place with tombstones.

"Nani?" questioned Sophia. "Are these graves?"

Sophia made his way to the tombstones with Riolu and took some time trying to understand what was written to find out that they were graves of Pokemon before they paid their respects. They continued to go from one grave to the next, paying their respects to the deceased Pokemon before turning to a forest and making their way inside.

Sophia continued to make his way farther through the forest with Riolu beside him, which started lush and untouched by humans, not even showing a path, but not nearly as much as the forest near his house. As they continued, the lush started to die down, being replaced with dark and spooky trees.

"N-Nani?" stuttered Sophia nervously, pausing to look around, his legs shaking and his tail between his legs scared.

He wasn't particularly good with spooky things. Don't get him wrong. He didn't have a problem with darkness, but spooky things were a different story.

 _"Don't worry, Princess. I'm here with you,"_ reassured Riolu, placing her hand on his shaking left leg.

Sophia looked down at Riolu. "H-Hai," he stuttered a response.

He continued to make his way through the forest nervously with Riolu beside him until they came to a gate that had a large building Sophia recognized as a mansion, but it wasn't as large as his mansion and looked to have seen better days. The ground of the inner courtyard looked as if a fire had ravaged it, and the outside of the mansion looked as if the weather had done its job and stripped it of its natural beauty as the wood was blackened and grayed with age or fire. The mansion's windows were either dusty, dark, cracked, boarded, or broken with shards of glass jutting in the window or scattered around on the ground. You could see the inside of the mansion, which was dark, and part of the mansion seemed to be on a slant. The wood that built the mansion was cracked in places and had some holes in other places.

Sophia gulped. "N-Nani, a m-mansion?" he stuttered.

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu.

Sophia nervously made his way to the old rusted iron-wrought gate with Riolu and looked at it to see that the padlock on the gate was cracked and broken. He reached out and placed his hands on the gate before pushing it open with Riolu. The gate creaked open spookily, making him gulp and shiver, allowing them to make their way into the inner courtyard. Sophia uneasily made his way across the inner courtyard toward the mansion doors with Riolu next to him, looking right and left, gulping and shivering, making noise as his feet hit the cracked pavement of the road that led to the mansion.

Sophia looked at the large double doors, but he had seen bigger doors before. He reached out and placed his hands on the left door before pushing it open with Riolu, making the door creak open spookily enough to allow them to slip through inside.

The inside of the mansion was dark, but they could see that they were in the foyer and a bit of the mansion with the little light from outside. Same as the outside of the mansion, the inside didn't seem to be in good condition as there was dark wood, torn up identifiable fabric that was probably either clothes, furniture, or the carpet if there was any, and shards of glass that littered around the foyer. Looking up, it was shown that it was from an old rusted chandelier that dangled by its wires on the ceiling with broken lights and from the many broken windows. There was a set of double doors on the right and left and some stairs in front of them that went up to the second floor, but the stairs had a gap missing in the center and has cracked, missing, or broken boards. Nearby the stairs in front of them was a set of double doors set off on each side.

Sophia gulped and shivered with his tail still between his legs. "It has d-definitely seen better d-days," he stuttered, and there was an echo as his scared voice bounced around the mansion.

 _"There doesn't seem to be anything here,"_ replied Riolu, knowing that her Mistress was trying to be brave despite being scared of spooky places.

Sophia shakily made his way to the double doors on the foyer's left side with Riolu, going around the holes in the floor until he heard a distinctive crack under his right foot. He nervously stepped back and made his way around it carefully, avoiding the holes in the floor, testing the floor as he made his way to the double doors with Riolu following him.

Sophia turned to the doors and placed his hands on the left door before pushing it open with Riolu to reveal a hallway. It was still a dark hallway with tattered rugs going down it, and if they were red, they sure saw better days. The rugs was torn in places, leaving holes in them and black with age or fire. The only good side to the hallway is that the windows that was broken or cracked filtered in a little light, but the windows that was blackened with age or fire showed no light at all. This made only a few places in the hallway darker than others.

Sophia uneasily made his way down the hall with Riolu next to him, pausing a few times to navigate around the holes in the floor, where there was nothing except darkness, or to go around a few unsafe places where the floor was worn out too much. As they made their way down the hallway, Sophia paused to check the rooms with Riolu but found nothing except furniture that was dark, old, torn up, and had springs coming out of it in places.

So with not much down there, when they came to an end and a set of stairs, Sophia and Riolu made their way up. Sophia made his way down the second-floor hallway with Riolu beside him, pausing to check the rooms along the way, but so far not finding anything. He continued down the hallway avoiding the holes and going around the unsafe spots, pausing to check the rooms before continuing down the hallway until they came to a set of double doors. Sophia turned and looked at the door on the right side before looking at the door on the left side, debating on whether he should check them or not.

 _"Should we check the rooms, Princess?"_ asked Riolu.

"I-I suppose we c-could," stuttered Sophia. "I'll c-check the one on the r-right. H-How about c-checking the one on the l-left?"

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu.

Sophia shakily made his way over to the left door and opened it ajar, knowing that Riolu could do the rest before he made his way over to the right door and nervously made his way inside the room, leaving the door open. He wandered through the room, rummaging through everything, searching for anything that seemed useful when his Riolu came into the room. _"Princess, look!"_ she said, holding out a purplish-black, irregularly-shaped stone.

"W-What is it?" asked Sophia.

 _"I don't know, but it's pretty,"_ replied Riolu, seeming happy with her findings. _"I found it in the other room."_

"Okay, put it in my purse, and we'll see if we can get information about it later," said Sophia.

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu as she put the stone in his purse.

"T-There doesn't s-seem to be a-anything here, so let's c-continue," stuttered Sophia.

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu.

They made their way to the door and went out, shutting the room door ajar behind them as they left and turning to the larger double doors. Sophia uneasily made his way to the doors and placed his hands on the left door before pushing the door open with Riolu onto the second-floor balcony. He poked his head out and looked right and left before stepping out carefully, making his way left around the second-floor balcony that went around to the other side, avoiding the holes and going around the unsafe spots, pausing when they came to a set of larger double doors in the center of the balcony between the two sets of stairs that partially went back down.

 _"Should we take a look, Princess?"_ asked Riolu. _"It seems to be a library."_

"H-Hai," Sophia stuttered a response.

He uneasily made his way to the doors and placed his hand on the right door before pushing the door open with Riolu, making the door creak open spookily enough to allow them to slip through inside.

Sophia made his way through the library, going down the many rows with Riolu beside him, each pulling out dusty books and brushing them off. They looked through them, but the words were worn out and faded, making them unreadable, and some pages seemed to have been torn out. Even if the books was readable, it's not like they could read them, but at least Sophia could have saved them and got them translated to know more about the mansion.

 _"They are unreadable,"_ said Riolu disappointedly.

It appeared Riolu wanted to know more just as much as him despite him being scared of spooky things.

"Hai," replied Sophia, a bit disappointed. "Should we c-continue?"

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu.

Sophia made his way to the doors and went out before he made his way around the balcony carefully, avoiding the holes in the floor and going around the unsafe spots, pausing when they came to a set of smaller double doors on the right of the mansion's second-floor balcony. He shakily placed his hands on the right door and pushed it open with Riolu to reveal another hallway just like the previous ones, but the cracked windows didn't let any light through, and there was fewer broken windows, so there wasn't as much light.

Sophia nervously made his way down the hall carefully with Riolu next to him, avoiding the holes in the floor and going around the unsafe spots, pausing to check the rooms but found nothing.

So with not much there, when they got to an end and a set of stairs, Sophia and Riolu made their way down. They came to the first floor on the right side of the mansion, which was the darkest hallway that didn't let any light in due to there being no broken or cracked windows.

"O-Okay, let's be c-careful," stuttered Sophia as he shakily started making his way carefully down the hallway.

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu as she followed. _"Careful, careful."_

Sophia carefully made his way down the right side first-floor dark hallway with Riolu beside him, pausing to check the dark rooms along the way, but so far not finding anything. He continued down the dark hallway, avoiding the holes and going around the unsafe spots, pausing to check the rooms before continuing down the hallway until they came to a set of double doors.

 _"Princess, should we check the rooms?"_ asked Riolu.

"O-Okay," Sophia nervously answered. "H-How about I c-check the one on the r-right, and you c-check the l-left?"

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu.

Sophia smiled and made his way over to the right door, opening it ajar before he made his way over to the right door and shakily made his way inside the room, leaving the door open. He wandered through the room, rummaging through everything, searching for anything that seemed useful.

Suddenly, Sophia heard a noise of something hitting the floor, making him gulp and shiver as he turned to see a round sky blue stone shining under the bed, relieving him. He carefully made his way over and got down on his belly to reach under the bed, wiggling forward to reach farther under the small tight space the bed offered, trying to get the stone.

 _"Princess, I didn't find anything,"_ came Riolu's disappointed voice.

Sophia's fingers finally touched the stone, and he managed to pull it toward him before grabbing it and pulling it out. "I did, see," said Sophia sitting up and holding the stone out.

 _"Oh, wow, it's just as pretty as the last one,"_ replied Riolu happily.

Sophia smiled and got up before brushing himself off and placing the stone in his purse.

They made their way out of the room, leaving the door ajar, and continued searching the rest of the mansion but didn't find anything else, so they made their way back outside the mansion.

Sophia shakily made his way across the inner courtyard with Riolu next to him, passing through the iron-wrought gate and making their way through the forest until it turned lush again and they came out in a field.

Sophia sighed in relief. "Let's set up camp here for the night."

 _"Hai, Princess,"_ replied Riolu, proud of her Mistress' bravery.

By the time they reached the field, it was already nighttime.

Sophia took his purse off and set it down on the ground before going through it, pulling out the luxurious foldable table and a chair and setting them up. He picked his purse up and dusted it off before setting it on the table and going through it, pulling out his tent before he went about setting it up, followed by him going through his purse once more and pulling out his sleeping bag before he went about making his bed inside the tent.

With that done, Sophia left the area to find some firewood and returned not too much later before calling out Litten to light the fire for him.

While Litten went about starting the fire, Sophia went to the table and started going through his purse, pulling out a plate and food.

"Mmmm… Priozhki and Pelmeni," said Sophia.

Munchlax popped out of her Radiant Ball.

"I want some," said Munchlax.

Sophia looked down at Munchlax and crouched down. "What's the matter? Do you want some Priozhki and Pelmeni?"

"I want some of the food. I want some of the food," said Munchlax as her mouth hung open hungrily, despite not know what he said.

"Hmmmm," hummed Sophia in thought before smiling. "That's not a bad idea."

"Huh?" questioned Munchlax.

Sophia went through his purse and pulled out the other nine Radiant Balls that held his Pokemon before setting them down on the ground. Riolu didn't need to be told what to do as she went about letting the others out of their Radiant Balls.

They all came out and started looking around, taking in their surroundings.

"Okay, how about we all have some Volga food known as Priozhki and Pelmeni?" asked Sophia while his Rotom Phone that came out when his Pokemon was released and joined them translated what he said.

Sophia's Pokemon cheered happily, except for Riolu and Litten, with the latter remaining indifferent.

Sophia went about warming the food up before setting it out for everyone. They all went about eating the Priozhki and Pelmeni, with Sophia and Munchlax each eating lots of the food. Litten wouldn't eat the food unless Sophia fed it directly.

After eating, Sophia leaned back in the chair while his Pokemon laid around on the ground, all looking up at the night sky, stuffed from the food with Munchlax spouting a big fat belly.

Later that night, Sophia was inside the tent on his hand and knees face down ass up with his flushed red face buried into his sleeping bag, fucking his ass with his dildo, thinking of Moon's dick banging his ass. He continued to fuck his ass with the dildo until he passed out on his sleeping bag with sweet dreams of Moon's dick fucking his ass.

The next morning, Sophia woke up, and his face flushed red when he found the dildo still in his ass before he pulled it out, took care of the dildo and lubrication, got dressed, and packed everything up before continuing on his way toward Verdant Cavern with Riolu beside him, but as they continued, they came upon a young boy Trainer named Dylan, who challenged Sophia to a battle. Sophia battled the preschooler, who had a Drifloon, and single-handedly won with just his Popplio.

Once the battle was over, Sophia and Riolu continued on their way toward Verdant Cavern when a rustle from a bush caught their attention before a Pokemon jumped out.

Sophia's Rotom Phone flew out of his purse and looked at the Pokemon. "Crabrawler, the Boxing Pokemon. A Fighting type. Crabrawler is always aiming to be number one. Crabrawler will guard its weak spots with its claws in battle and throw punches, looking for an opening."

"Follow me," said Crabrawler in a male voice, waving its right claw, despite not knowing what the Pokedex said.

"Okay," replied Sophia.

Crabrawler turned around and led them through the bushes and field until they came to a fenced area with a building and a man outside.

"Oh, Crabrawler, nabbed another passerby, did you?" questioned the man, looking down at the Pokemon before looking up at Sophia. "My Crabrawler sure is something, ain't he?"

"Hai," replied Sophia.

"Oh, you're not from around here, are you?" asked the man, noticing the foreign language.

"No," answered Sophia.

"Well, welcome to my wonderful seaside hotel," said the man, "but we're not exactly open yet."

"Why aren't you open?" asked Sophia.

"Still waiting on some people to come by and set some stuff up," said the man.

Sophia nodded his head.

"Come, follow me," said the man.

Sophia nodded his head.

The man turned around and led them across the parking lot to a cliff. "Check it out."

Sophia and Riolu looked forward at the beautiful water of the ocean and beach.

"Wow, it's amazing," said Sophia.

"Huh?" questioned a surfer turning to look at him.

He noticed she was a trial goer and challenged her to a battle, not knowing that she was actually a he.

Sophia battled the man named Carlton, who had a Delibird and single-handedly won with just his Munchlax.

When the battle ended, the man that led him to the beach already left, and Sophia made his way down on the beach with Riolu. He made his way over to a spot on the beach before he set his purse down and started going through it, pulling out his fishing rod, deciding to do a little bit of fishing.

By the time he got a bite, the sun was high noon, and Sophia started reeling it in until he got it out of the water to see that it was a small fish. Its main body was blue with a large white fin on top of its body, another smaller fin on the bottom of its body, a large fin-like tail, and two white wings.

Sophia's Rotom Phone looked at the Pokemon. "Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. A Water type. With neither strength nor speed, Magikarp is thought to be the weakest Pokémon of all. This Magikarp is slightly shorter than other Magikarp with a height of two feet and a slightly shorter weight of fifteen pounds."

It was a lot different than the picture his Rotom Phone was currently displaying, just like his Riolu and Pikachu.

Magikarp looked down with gloominess hanging on its head.

Sophia made his way forward and crouched down to look at the Pokemon. "It's alright," he said. "Would you like to come with me?"

Magikarp looked up at him. "Y-You want m-me?" questioned Magikarp in a female voice.

"Of course I do," replied Sophia. "That is if you want to come with me."

Tears started flying in the air out of Magikarp's eyes.

"Woah!" exclaimed Sophia. "It's alright! It's alright! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"I-It's not t-that," replied Magikarp. "I-I'm just so happy. Y-Y-You are so k-kind."

Riolu nodded her head in agreement.

"So, do you want to come with me?" asked Sophia.

"Yes, I-I'd love to," she replied.

"Okay, but before I catch you," said Sophia before he started going through his purse, pulling out sixty Vitamins and placing them in front of Magikarp. "These Vitamins are for you."

Magikarp started balling again with tears flying into the air from how kind he was. "Y-Y-You are so g-g-generous! T-T-Thank you so m-m-much!"

"You're very much welcome," replied Sophia.

"Princess is a bit sensitive about what people think of her because she is a Cow-Girly-Boy," added Riolu.

"Princess?" questioned Magikarp.

"Princess is related to Queen Ilene in Rota of the Kanto region," answered Riolu.

Magikarp's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't think I've heard of that place before, but I think her tail is cute."

"Eh!" exclaimed Sophia as his cheeks flushed slightly pink. "Y-You really t-think so?"

"Hai, Madam," replied Magikarp.

Sophia smiled before he went about opening the Vitamin jars for Magikarp, and she went about drinking them.

When Magikarp finished, Sophia went through his purse and pulled out a Radiant Ball.

"Woah!" exclaimed Magikarp. "You don't see many people carrying Radiant Balls!"

"Hai," replied Sophia. "I don't use any other Poke Balls than these."

Sophia crouched down and touched Magikarp with the Radiant Ball, making it open up and suck her inside before closing. She didn't give an ounce of struggle, and there was an immediate sound that followed, indicating capture.

Sophia smiled and put the Radiant Ball away in his purse before going back to fishing, but he didn't get any more bites, and it started to get later in the day, so he gave up and put his fishing pole away.

Sophia made his way across the beach with Riolu beside him and back up the cliff, crossing the parking lot and passing a building before continuing on his way toward Verdant Cavern with Riolu Beside him, but on their way, they ran into a Trainer that challenged Sophia to a battle. Sophia battled the gentlemen named Stanley, who had a Murkrow, and single-handedly won with just his Rockruff.

After the battle, Sophia continued on his way toward Verdant Cavern with Riolu beside him, but on the way, it started to get dark out, so Sophia stopped to set up camp there in the fields for the night.

As Sophia finished setting everything up, Munchlax popped out of her Radiant Ball.

"Volga Food! Volga Food!" exclaimed Munchlax excitedly with her mouth hanging open.

Sophia looked down at Munchlax. "I'm sorry. I don't have any more food or Poke Food."

Munchlax looked down at the ground a bit guiltily for being such a big eater.

Sophia crouched down. "It's alright," he said, trying to soothe Munchlax. "I'll be fine."

Munchlax turned around and took off running, leaving a trail of tears in the air.

"Munchlax!" exclaimed Sophia as he took off after her quickly, but he lost sight of Munchlax in the forest.

Sophia continued to make his way through the forest.

"Munchlax!" called out Sophia with his Rotom Phone translating. "Come on, Munchlax! It's alright!"

Suddenly, there was a rustle from a bush, catching Sophia's attention before Munchlax came out with berries in her arms.

"Here," said Munchlax, dropping the berries on the ground.

"Oh, Munchlax. There you are," said Sophia, a bit relieved. "Are you trying to pay me back for the food?"

"Yes," answered Munchlax.

Sophia smiled. "Okay, then let's put these berries in my purse and share them with the others back at camp."

"No," said Munchlax, picking up a berry and holding it out at him.

"Nani?" questioned Sophia. "Are these berries for me?"

"Yes," answered Munchlax.

Sophia smiled and placed a hand on Munchlax head, rubbing her head. "You are so thoughtful," he said before removing his hand. "Let's put these berries in my purse and head back to camp."

Munchlax agreed, and they went about putting the berries in Sophia's purse before making their way back to camp.

Once they got back to camp, Sophia sat down at the table and pulled out a berry before eating it. Munchlax saw him eat the berry and felt better before returning to her Radiant Ball.

After eating the berries that Munchlax was so nice to get him, Sophia made his way inside his tent, where he once again fucked his ass with his dildo and soon fell asleep for the night.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the eighth chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon. I do hope you like it. The chapter starts where Sophia's POV left off, which is the same day Moon left her house to go to the Pokemon Research Lab. If you are confused about what is going on in this chapter, then I suggest re-reading the previous chapters as I reworked them to flow better. In this chapter, Sophia's journey to Verdant Cavern is starting slow, but he found some interesting places, such as a cemetery, an abandoned mansion, and gained a couple of stones before catching a blue and white Magikarp. I also like throwing in the interaction he has with his Pokemon. If I remember the anime correctly, a lot of the time, Ash and friends was usually always in fields or lost in forests during their travels. I used a similar concept for Sophia's journey toward Verdant Cavern. Sophia's personality in this one is slightly different. He's not good with spooky things and the whole scene was more like Kimodameshi or _test of courage_ which is a Japanese activity in which people explore frightening and potentially dangerous places to build up courage. I think it gives him a more feminine vibe, not that there aren't females out there who are good with spooky things. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature—Under the Moon.

 **Note:** There will be lemons in this story, as seen at the start, but most of the story will be the same with a few differences here and there. Most of the original girl casts will either be Girly-Boys, Futanari, or Fully Female, so if there is someone you would like to be Girly-Boy, Futanari, or Fully Female, drop a comment below to let me know. There may also be male characters, so feel free to comment on them too, but keep in mind that not everyone will be with the OC.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (A Futanari version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)
  10. Immortal Paradise (A Yuri version of "Immortal Garden")
  11. Royal Garden (Futanari Royalty Horse Girl x Elin Harem)
  12. Special Course (Futanari Saki x Horse Girl)
  13. Cat Garden (Futanari Saki x Cyan Hijirikawa)
  14. ??? (Yuri Horse Girl x Elin Saki. Name still pending.)
  15. Pokemon: The Rising Sun-Fun times in Galar (An alternate version of "Pokemon: The Rising Sun" that starts in the Galar region)
  16. Pokemon: Wild Nature (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  17. Pokemon: Wild Nature - ??? (An alternate version of "Pokemon: Wild Nature" that starts in the Galar region)
  18. Pokemon: Wild Nature - Under the Moon (Another Girly-Boy Pokemon Story)
  19. Pokemon: Wild Nature - ??? - Under the Moon (An alternate version of "Pokemon: Wild Nature - Under the Moon" that starts in the Galar region)
  20. Alola to Alola (A Futanari Harem Pokemon romance story that starts in the Alola region)
  21. Alola to Alola - Under the Moon (A Girly-Boy version of "Alola to Alola")



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  3. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  4. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 10
  5. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  6. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  7. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  8. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  9. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  10. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  11. Cat Guardian - Chapter 3
  12. Samurai Princess-Beautiful Moon - Chapter 1
  13. Immortal Garden - Chapter 2
  14. Immortal Paradise - Prologue or Chapter 1
  15. Royal Garden - Prologue or Chapter 1
  16. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature - Chapter 10
  17. Pokemon Alola to Alola - Chapter 1
  18. Pokemon Sun & Moon: Wild Nature-Under the Moon - Chapter 9 (On hold until chapter 11 of the original)



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this fanfiction story.


End file.
